


His Human

by Tuatara_Cda



Category: Grimm (TV), Hellboy (Movies), Hellboy - All Media Types, Orphan Black (TV), Warehouse 13
Genre: Artifacts (Warehouse 13), F/F, F/M, Gen, IFDrabble, Nuada survives, References to Warehouse 13, post Hellboy 2, tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuatara_Cda/pseuds/Tuatara_Cda
Summary: As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Mike Mignola and Guillermo del Toro. Credit of WH13 and Orphan Black goes to the proper people.





	1. New Job, New Country, New People, Just New.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Mike Mignola and Guillermo del Toro. Credit of WH13 and Orphan Black goes to the proper people.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a job, working for 2 unusual companies, taking care of some unusual people. You arrive at your new home, to meet the rest of those you would be living with. You ‘meet’ your patients, and find some clues.
> 
> Yes, I know I’m a little late to the Del Toro Hellboy fandom, so please forgive me. This is my first attempt in the Hellboy universe, so please be kind. I will be sticking mainly to the Hellboy (2004) and Hellboy 2 (2008) movie universes. This is a slight crossover with Warehouse 13, and Orphan Black.

It had happened, to everyone’s astonishment, including his own. 

Nuada had grown fond of a human, an actual human. Prince Nuada Silverlance, son of King Balor, rightful heir of the Bathmoora clan, was so emotionally attached to a human, to the point where people would die if you were taken from him. People would suffer if you were kept from him. It wasn’t so much that you were human, it was incredible that you existed and you found each other, let alone him tolerating you.

You met him in 2008, after you were recruited by members of the B.P.R.D., a newly acquired branch of the Warehouse in recent years. The latest Warehouse was located in States. Although neither the Warehouse or the B.P.R.D. were new institutions, the current Warehouse was the most recent incarnation of a long line of Warehouses. The investigators and agents of the B.P.R.D were Hellboy, Liz Sherman, Abe Sapien, and the Princess Nuala. 

In 2008, Princess Nuala’s brother Prince Nuada Silverlance, son of King Balor of the Bethmoora clan had attempted to eradicate the entire human race. He was rendered unconscious by his bond with his twin sister, unfortunately, this also caused her to fall in to a coma. Prince Nuada had been severely wounded by Hellboy and his sister in the battle to stop him from raising the Golden Army.

In order to restore the Princess to health and consciousness, they had to do the same with her brother. You were not at all trained in medicine, or any relating field, but you were recruited by a Dr. Broom. You were briefed before leaving by a Mrs Frederic and Artie Neilson. So, you were brought to France, to where the Hellboy and his companions were currently hiding. 

You were to be nurse and companion to Prince Nuada, to assist in his recovery and rehabilitation, and if possible, sever whatever connection between the royal twins that kept Nuala in a coma, or at least weaken it. You had no idea how you were to accomplish any of this. 

You prepared for the flight, all your clothes and personal effects were sent over or deal with before hand. Your medical files were prepared and your meds were waiting for you there. You collected as many books and material as you could find. 

You decided to read up on Celtic mythology, history of the Bethmoora clan, learn their language if at all possible, learn as much about basic medicine, physical rehab, mental rehab, etc, and you had to accomplish this for someone who hated your entire race. You certainly knew that if and when he woke up, he’d hate you for simply being what you were, also human. You read as much about him that you could, you understood some of the reasons why the hated your species, you weren’t fond of humans on whole as a species, but you weren’t about to try and wipe the species out. 

Your flight was delayed getting to the east coast, which made you almost quiet late for your next flight, but thanks to Claudia, she managed to get you a decent seat on the next flight to London. Sadly, your flight to London was bumpy. Normally you could deal, but this was a little beyond the general no luck policy life had with you, you began to think that the universe also did hate you. 

You finally land in London, and although you weren’t in first class, you weren’t exactly in the back, probably at the back of business class, unfortunately people behind you had no airplane etiquette. Another good example of why Nuada disliked humans. 

You breathed out with relief when you finally got through the mass of annoying people, to the customs officers. You didn’t know why innocent people panic at the customs officer desks. The saying is quiet true in these cases, you had nothing to worry about if you had nothing to hide. If you weren’t doing anything illegal you had no reason to panic. You had nothing to hide, so you remained calm. This skill would serve you well later. 

You answered the questions posed to you honestly as you could or rather permit given that who your charge was had to be kept secret. You got through customs quickly and smoothly. You made your way to baggage claim and then to find whomever was to meet you. You found what checked bags, only a few large cases, and the carry on bags you had with you and put your luggage cases on the trolley you’ve gotten minutes before. 

You took a seat for a moment to re-read over the documents for you to read upon your arrival. You were to meet a young woman, a description and a name. 29, (a few years older than yourself,) about 5’5” (almost half a foot taller than yourself), Raven black hair. Her name is Liz Sherman. You followed the directions provided on the same document on which exit to take, which took a bit of casual looking. You had put away your documents, and went to your exit trying not to attract any attention. You were not taking the normal pedestrian exit, but the special hidden exit specifically built for your type of passenger. 

You followed the tunnel, till you found a pretty woman, who looked to be about 4 months pregnant, barely showing, she was a very eclectically dressed, you thought you would enjoy knowing this woman very much. She was indeed Liz Sherman, she greeted you warmly, clearly happy to finally have another girl around. Now no longer 2 women to the 3 men. 

You thanked her genuinely, you weren’t concerned how you were to find your way to the house, or your way around, but it was always preferable to have someone meet you, so you at least have some sort of base relationship with one of your charges. You would be able to get to know Liz first on your way to your new home, and not be bombarded with everyone at once.

You were to travel with Liz for another great distance. You were to get from Heathrow to where the train to Paris would leave. Sadly, you had to wait till morning to get the train, but after your flights, you weren’t disagreeable to staying the night. You would get a good night sleep due to the time difference. It was arranged for you and Liz to share a hotel room for 2 near where you would get the train to Paris, which would be a several hour trip under the Channel, then an hour or so into Paris, and another several hours through Paris to the house. It was a shame that you couldn’t have explored Paris for a day or so before starting, but that wasn’t really important at the moment. You may have a couple of days off soon, and could perhaps you’d go then.

You got a good chance to get to know Liz, she was shy, but confident, funny, sweet, so smart and lovely. She loved photography, and she told you about the things that advanced in photography since what you learned in high school. In the morning, very early in the morning, you insisted on having a decent breakfast, not just to ingratiate yourself to her, but for her benefit as well as your own. Your mother would tell you that there should be a pleasurable treat or reward of some sort to having done something difficult or hard. Breakfast would be the treat for having to wake up at 5am. A motto that would serve you well later on with Nuada.

You and Liz got to your train and seats with a comfortable amount of time to spare. The train left for Paris on time and was not too unpleasant. You talked with Liz some of the way, asking how her pregnancy was going for her. You talked about your main charge, Nuada. She hesitated, and said that you had better wait and find out for yourself. 

She spoke of the others, all the information you wrote down. It was better that you write everything, if you were to remember anything and everything, you’d need to write it down. She showed you a photo of each house member as she told you about them. She told her about her partner and lover, Hellboy, Red as she called him. He was 6’9”, 350lbs, had black hair, red skin, golden eyes, stone hand. She told you then about Abe Sapien, that he was an Ichthyo sapiens, very sweet, blue, and had psychometric and telepathic abilities. She then told you about your main charge’s sister, Nuala. Nuala was the complete opposite to her brother in temperament and beliefs. She was always kind, sweet, thoughtful. She was exactly like her twin in that they were intelligent, tall, regal, graceful, pale, elegant, elven and beautiful. 

Her brother, she continued, was all these things, but he could be ruthless, determined, not unkind, but could be unforgiving. He was lethal, dangerous, beautiful in his own way. You could tell in Liz’s eyes that she worried for her children when they were to be born, but for you and her friends and herself.

It didn’t take long for Liz to find your next vehicle. It didn’t take you long to get the luggage you brought with you. You certainly didn’t forget the most important piece of luggage, the one you were handcuffed to. What was in the locked and handcuffed bag was locked and handcuffed for a reason. Inside was tools and items you would need to do your work. It was also not something that was easily unnoticeable. 

No-one could have predicted what would happen to Nuada, not even Abe with his psychometric ability. You would not only save yourself, and not just him, but all of them.

Liz hugged a huge muscular towering red man with filed down horns and a tail. You only needed to stare for a moment, as they helped put your backs in to their oversized truck. Hellboy greeted you like a big child, in a big bear near bone crushing hug, with great enthusiasm. 

“Hey there Doc! Come on!” He said, cheerily, but clearly anxious to get going. “Abe is at the new place alone.” He didn’t quite trust that Abe would be ok alone with both the Princess and her brother. Abe was quite capable to handle taking care of the Princess, but they were concerned because they or he was worried about what would happen if Nuada woke up first while Nuala slept. You checked that all your luggage cases were in the truck. You watched as Hellboy jumped in the back, and slid the door shut, not before he nodded you to get in with him. 

You notice that there was a young male in the front with brown hair. You knit your eyebrows, and Hellboy notices and tells you, “oh that’s Meyers. He’s here to help us set up.” 

You smile in understanding. Your attention is brought back to the young agent when he slides the glass screen across to speak through net screen. “We’re very happy that you’re here now.” He looked back at the road for a minute. He looked slightly back at you, and continued, “We’ve got all the medical equipment at the house, ready to organize. The important stuff is hooked up. We’ve got laundry machines delivered and ready to be hooked up.” He turned his gaze back to the road. 

Liz spoke next, “I’ll get groceries that we’ll need for a few weeks with Meyers later today.” 

“That sounds good.” You responded, now looking towards Hellboy next to you. “What’s everyone’s diet like?” 

He looked at you like you spoke in a foreign tongue. “Diet?” 

You chuckled quietly to yourself, “yes, what does everyone generally eat? Like Abe? Are Nuada and Nuala vegan?” You slightly shook your head. He understood. 

“Well I don’t know about the sleepers, but Liz knows what to get for us, you’ll have to talk to Abe about what he eats.” You nod. He notices the vintage medical doctors bag locked and handcuffed to your wrist. “What’s in the bag, doc?” 

You double take look at your wrist, and you lift the bag and place it in your lap. You smile a little, “We’ll see soon enough!”

“Donncha know?” He asks, very curious like a teen.

You sigh a little, “Yes and no.” You pause a moment, “I’ve been told that it contains what I’ll need. I don’t even have the key.” 

He looks at you incredulously, you chuffed. “Yes strange indeed. I was just told that the key will be waiting for me when I arrived.” 

You smelt something beautiful and something familiar from your past. Hellboy was holding some sort of flower, you knew the smell to be Elderflower. You asked him about it, he didn’t know. He handed it to you and you happily took the flower from him. “Abe said that the Princess says that her brother favoured this.” You wrote down that Prince Nuada supposedly favoured Elderflower, which unfortunately mostly grew in England, but not a difficult flower tree plant to get a hold off.

You suddenly remembered that you had that lottery ticket you never checked before you left. You didn’t expect to win, but still. Hellboy said he’d ask Liz to check on it when they got the wifi up.

You finally pull up into a driveway. You look out through the tinted one way window glass. You were in the countryside. Everyone gets out of the van, and you stared at what was in front of you. Several little guest cottages, and a manor house, in a horrible desperate state. It kind of was as if the houses were mirroring what was going on inside with your patients. 

“Is this the next stop?” You wondered a little. 

“Nope, Doc, this is it.” Hellboy patted your shoulder, and led the group inside the main house. One of the little guest cottage was connected by a corridor. You learned a little later that this cottage was where Nuala was being kept in coma. It was decided to keep the siblings apart for the time being. 

You followed the others in. The interior wasn’t as bad as you thought it would be, even though a lot of work would be needed. Still, this group would be a competent group to fix this place up. It would be beautiful when it was done. 

You decide to see the Princess first, and then you would check on Nuada, before anything else. You were introduced to Abe when you did get inside. A fascinating person. You went to see the Princess first to set Abe’s mind, and everyone else’s at ease. You couldn’t forget who your primary patient was, but in order to tend to him, you would need the co-operation and trust from the others. 

Abe led you to where they decided where Nuala would be while she was in a coma. The adjoined guest cottage was beautifully restored. It was fitted with a water tank for Abe. There was a kitchen, living room and everything original but restored. The bedroom where Nuala was given was decorated in a beautiful blue, not unlike Abe’s natural blue. 

You had your medical equipment guide and the special report from the Warehouse doctor, and instruction and diagrams of where each piece of equipment would go. There was some duplicated machines, to be taken to Nuada’s room, and some that weren’t there that should be. Minutes later, the missing equipment appeared with Meyers or Liz. You would take the extra equipment with you when you saw to Nuada. 

Abe took a moment to ask you how you plan to heal and awaken the Princess. You responded that you didn’t know, but you would try, even though you were specifically briefed that the male was your priority. You were told that they were somehow psychically linked, so that maybe the key. You would start by healing them to where their bodies would heal themselves. 

Eventually, in theory, when their bodies would start to heal by themselves, then you would turn to healing Nuada’s mind. The theory was if he was the most physically damaged, he would be the one who would need the most work. As he got better, so would the sister. As she was less injured, she would most likely wake up first. If either of them woke up at all. Perhaps unbinding them, or at least weakening their bond to each other by binding them to you and then loosening your bond to Nuala. The next thing to do would be to get Nuada to a place where he can physically rehab, mentally rehab. 

Abe asked if he could help and be involved in your work, more specifically you work with Nuala’s care. You agreed and happily accepted his help. You and Abe got the equipment arranged, set up and hooked up to Nuala. You had an iPad connected to her vitals. The iPad screen scrolled with her vitals and other mental reading information. 

You heard a vehicle leave. You turned to look out the window. Abe casually waved it off saying that it was only Liz and Meyers off for groceries. You took a hold of the other equipment meant for Nuada, and Abe graciously showed you where Nuada was to be recovering, and if Hellboy had his way, held in chains. Nuada’s guest cottage was less restored and renovated. There was also a kitchen, living room, bathrooms, and 2 bedrooms. Nuada was just left lying in an uncomfortably position in a chair, and a disgusting chair. You made up the bed in what you hoped where clean sheets, while Abe set Nuada’s equipment as the doctor directed. 

You would have to do some light tidying up. Not a problem. You would have to do his laundry for him, also not a problem, it was part of the job. You asked Abe for help to now move Nuada from the chair to his bed. Abe, you later learned was justifiably a bit reluctant. You reminded him, that at the moment, the more comfortable he was, she would be too. 

You asked, where you’d be staying. He replied you would stay in the companion room the next room over. You got Nuada in bed and covered, and then hooked up. You found his corresponding iPad, which came to activity. You thanked Abe for his help, and he left you to your devices. You went to your new room and saw your stuff inside.

You checked your iPad which was calibrated to monitor and observe both patient vitals and readings, so you can keep an eye on both from your room remotely. Both patients were stable. You smiled and thanked Abe for his help, as he left to go spend time with Nuala. You stopped him a moment to ask a question about the ruins near by. He told you that those were the ruins of the Castle of Melusine. You smiled and thanked him, and he left with a smile in return. 

Melusine, that gave you an idea for an aspect in Nuada’s medical treatment. You decided to have a shower now, while you pondered what was next, and to get some clean clothes on. You would find where everything was later.

After you were freshly showered and wearing clean clothes, you decided to have a look in on Nuada. His room was still partially in disarray. You heard a car or two pull up in the driveway, you looked out to see Meyers and Liz get out of the truck van, Hellboy went out to greet them, and to help with the groceries. Liz smiled and waved to you as you stood in your doorway. You smiled and waved back, before going back in.

You decided to tidy up, and then you looked him over. He needed to be washed and redressed. His shirt was easy enough to get off him, his trousers took a little more effort but you managed. You found the necessary items and got him cleaned up to the best of your abilities at the moment, and you were pleased with your work once he was cleaned, dried and dressed. Next was to look at what was in your medical doctor’s bag, the one you were handcuffed to throughout your journey here. You also found boxes labeled with his name, when you looked inside, you found clothing, books, a few personal items, screwdrivers, metal pieces, screws, and a drawing a very beautiful woman, clearly a Elven Queen who looked too much like Nuala too be a random woman. You correctly predicted as it turns out that the drawing was of their mother. 

Their mother, you vaguely remember reading hearing something about a Royal Elvish Queen, Nuada’s mythological mother was killed by humans. Although, you knew better than to believe 100% family lore, you knew that there had to be some truth in it. A 5th, or something, great grandmother of yours supposedly died trying to protect an Elven Queen.

You decided to find a frame for the picture to place next to your handsome sleeping patient. You somehow knew that even though this particular patient would be hard and painful work, he could be worth it.

Liz hugged a huge muscular towering red man with filed down horns and a tail. You only needed to stare for a moment, as they helped put your backs in to their oversized truck. Hellboy greeted you like a big child, in a big bear near bone crushing hug, with great enthusiasm. 

“Hey there Doc! Come on!” He said, cheerily, but clearly anxious to get going. “Abe is at the new place alone.” He didn’t quite trust that Abe would be ok alone with both the Princess and her brother. Abe was quite capable to handle taking care of the Princess, but they were worried about what would happen if Nuada woke up first while Nuala slept. You checked that all your luggage cases were in the truck. You watched as Hellboy jumped in the back, and slid the door shut, not before he nodded you to get in with him. 

You notice that there was a young male in the front with brown hair. You knit your eyebrows, and Hellboy notices and tells you, “oh that’s Meyers. He’s here to help us set up.” 

You smile in understanding. Your attention is brought back to the young agent when he slides the glass screen across to speak through net screen. “We’re very happy that you’re here now.” He looked back at the road for a minute. He looked slightly back at you, and continued, “We’ve got all the medical equipment at the house, ready to organize. The important stuff is hooked up. We’ve got laundry machines delivered and ready to be hooked up.” He turned his gaze back to the road. 

Liz spoke next, “I’ll get groceries that we’ll need for a few weeks with Meyers later today.” 

“That sounds good.” You responded, now looking towards Hellboy next to you. “What’s everyone’s diet like?” 

He looked at you like you spoke in a foreign tongue. “Diet?” 

You chuckled quietly to yourself, “yes, what does everyone generally eat? Like Abe? Are Nuada and Nuala vegan?” You slightly shook your head. He understood. 

“Well I don’t know about the sleepers, but Liz knows what to get for us, you’ll have to talk to Abe about what he eats.” You nod. He notices the vintage medical doctors bag locked and handcuffed to your wrist. “What’s in the bag, doc?” 

You double take look at your wrist, and you lift the bag and place it in your lap. You smile a little, “We’ll see soon enough!”

“Don’tcha know?” He asks, very curious like a teen.

You sigh a little, “Yes and no.” You pause a moment, “I’ve been told that it contains what I’ll need. I don’t even have the key.” 

He looks at you incredulously, you chuffed. “Yes strange indeed. I was just told that the key will be waiting for me when I arrived.” 

You smelt something beautiful and something familiar from your past. Hellboy was holding some sort of flower, you knew the smell to be Elderflower. You asked him about it, he didn’t know what it was. He handed it to you and you happily took the flower from him. “Abe said that the Princess says that her brother favoured this.” You wrote down that Prince Nuada supposedly favoured Elderflower, which unfortunately mostly grew in England, but it was not a difficult flower to get a hold off.

You suddenly remembered that you had that lottery ticket you never checked before you left. You didn’t expect to win, but still. Hellboy said he’d ask Liz to check on it when they got the wifi up.

You finally pull up into a driveway. You look out through the tinted one way window glass. You were in the countryside. Everyone gets out of the van, and you stared at what was in front of you. Several little guest cottages, and a manor house, in a horrible desperate state. It kind of was as if the houses were mirroring what was going on inside with your patients. 

“Is this the next stop?” You wondered a little. 

“Nope, Doc, this is it!” Hellboy patted your shoulder, and led the group inside the main house. One of the little guest cottage was connected by a corridor. You learned a little later that this cottage was where Nuala was being kept in coma. It was decided to keep the siblings apart for the time being. 

You followed the others in. The interior wasn’t as bad as you thought it would be, even though a lot of work would be needed. Still, this group would be a competent group to fix this place up. It would be beautiful when it was done. You decide to see the Princess first, and then you would check on Nuada, before anything else. You were introduced to Abe when you did get inside. A fascinating person. You went to see the Princess first to set Abe’s mind, and everyone else’s at ease. You couldn’t forget who your primary patient was, but in order to tend to him, you would need the co-operation and trust from the others. 

Abe led you to where they decided where Nuala would be while she was in a coma. The adjoined guest cottage was beautifully restored. It was fitted with a water tank for Abe. There was a kitchen, living room and everything original but restored. The bedroom where Nuala was given was decorated in a beautiful blue, not unlike Abe’s natural blue. You had your medical equipment guide and the special report from the Warehouse doctor, and instruction and diagrams of where each piece of equipment would go. There was some duplicated machines, to be taken to Nuada’s room, and some that weren’t there that should be. Minutes later, the missing equipment appeared with Meyers or Liz. You would take the extra equipment with you when you saw to Nuada. 

Abe took a moment to ask you how you plan to health and awaken the Princess. You responded that you didn’t know, you would try, even though you were specifically briefed that the male was your priority. You were told that they were somehow psychically linked, so that maybe the key. You would start by healing them to where their bodies would heal themselves. 

Eventually, in theory, when their bodies would start to heal by themselves, then you would turn to healing Nuada’s mind. The theory was if he was the most physically damaged, he would be the one who would need the most work. As he got better, so would the sister. As she was less injured, she would most likely wake up first. If either of them woke up at all. Perhaps unbinding them, or at least weakening their bond to each other by binding them to you and then loosening your bond to Nuala. The next thing to do would be to get Nuada to a place where he can physically rehab, mentally rehab. 

Abe asked if he could help and be involved in your work, more specifically your work with Nuala’s care. You agreed and happily accepted his help. You and Abe got the equipment arranged, set up and hooked up to Nuala. You had an iPad connected to her vitals. The iPad screen scrolled with her vitals and other mental reading information. 

You heard a vehicle leave. You turned to look out the window. Abe casually waved it off saying that it was only Liz and Meyers off for groceries. You took a hold of the other equipment meant for Nuada, and Abe graciously showed you where Nuada was to be recovering, and if Hellboy had his way, held in chains. Nuada’s guest cottage was less restored and renovated. There was also a kitchen, living room, bathrooms, and 2 bedrooms. Nuada was just left lying in an uncomfortably position in a chair, and a disgusting chair. You made up the bed in what you hoped where clean sheets, while Abe set Nuada’s equipment as the doctor directed. 

You would have to do some light tidying up. Not a problem. You would have to do his laundry for him, also not a problem, it was part of the job. You asked Abe for help to now move Nuada from the chair to his bed. Abe, you later learned was justifiably a bit reluctant. You reminded him, that at the moment, the more comfortable he was, she would be too. 

You asked, where you’d be staying. He replied you would stay in the companion room the next room over. You got Nuada in bed and covered, and then hooked up. You found his corresponding iPad, which came to activity. You thanked Abe for his help, and he left you to your devices. You went to your new room and saw your stuff inside.

You checked your iPad which was calibrated to monitor and observe both patient vitals and readings, so you can keep an eye on both from your room remotely. Both patients were stable. You smiled and thanked Abe for his help, as he left to go spend time with Nuala. You stopped him a moment to ask a question about the ruins near by. He told you that those were the ruins of the Castle of Melusine. You smiled and thanked him, and he left with a smile in return. 

Melusine, that gave you an idea for an aspect in Nuada’s medical treatment. You decided to have a shower now, while you pondered what was next, and to get some clean clothes on. You would find where everything was later.

After you were freshly showered and wearing clean clothes, you decided to have a look in on Nuada. His room was still partially in disarray. You heard a car or two pull up in the driveway, you looked out to see Meyers and Liz get out of the truck van, Hellboy went out to greet them, and to help with the groceries. Liz smiled and waved to you as you stood in your doorway. You smiled and waved back, before going back in.

You decided to tidy up, and then you looked him over. He needed to be washed and redressed. His shirt was easy enough to get off him, his trousers took a little more effort but you managed. You found the necessary items and got him cleaned up to the best of your abilities at the moment, and you were pleased with your work once he was cleaned, dried and dressed. Next was to look at what was in your medical doctor’s bag, the one you were handcuffed to throughout your journey here. You also found boxes labeled with his name, when you looked inside, you found clothing, books, a few personal items, screwdrivers, metal pieces, screws, and a drawing a very beautiful woman, clearly a Elven Queen who looked too much like Nuala too be a random woman. You correctly predicted as it turns out that the drawing was of their mother. 

Their mother, you vaguely remember reading hearing something about a Royal Elvish Queen, Nuada’s mythological mother was killed by humans, through your own family tree history. Although, you knew better than to believe 100% family lore, you knew that there had to be some truth in it. A 5th, or something, great grandmother supposedly died trying to protect an Elven Queen.

You decided to find a frame for the picture to place next to your handsome sleeping patient. You somehow knew that even though this particular patient would be hard and painful work, he could be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you'd like, I'd like to know what you think. Thank You. Please leave a kudos.


	2. First meals, First Treatment Ideas. First Intruder?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s your first afternoon on duty, and your first family meal. You begin to discuss treatment ideas with Abe. Someone or something breaks in. You worry about your charges. You take inventory of the items needed and your special tools.

It was well into the afternoon, almost evening when you checked on Nuada’s saline bag, checked his pulse, his ocular responses, his breathing and his muscle health. You checked him for any wounds still left unnoticed or forming. You put away his patient iPad and took the iPad that monitored both siblings with you to check Nuala. Nuada was still quiet deep in his coma and his physical recovery was very slow. Nuala was doing much better. You suspected that Abe’s affection and attention for her was returned, and likely fuelled her want to return to the world and Abe. You were very pleased with how well she was doing. Perhaps, Nuada needed something or someone to give him a reason to return as well. 

The next thing to do was to help Liz put the groceries away, while Hellboy and Meyers worked on Nuada’s cottage, your cottage. You and Liz finished, and she showed you were the laundry room in your cottage would be. You thanked her. You asked her if everyone would be taking meals together. She said that they usually manage one meal a day together. Now that you were there, it would probably be dinner, cook, eat and clean up together as a group. That suited you just fine. It would be nice to have people expecting you to join them for dinner, the same people. You weren’t great with new people, so having time to get to know a small group of the same people suited you. 

Liz stated she was ready to see how the guys were getting on, and you would join her in a minute. You wanted to just look in on the Princess first, good thing too, she needed a new saline nutrient bag. You returned with Liz to your cottage to see how the guys where getting on, and to ensure that Nuada wasn’t in danger from them.

“Hey guys, food’s away. Dinner in a few hours, ok?” Liz asks, leaning against the door frame. The guys agree. 

You look around at what they’ve managed to accomplish in an hour, it was amazing. Not only was your room set up and cleaned, they got most of Nuada’s room done. It may need a coat of paint and the bookshelf put up, but that would be easy for you to help with. You notice that there was a decent frame that was found. You then decide to put the picture of Nuada’s mother in it and place it next to him. You knew he wouldn’t know that it was there until he woke up, if he woke up, but you could tell him it was there later when alone. 

It was time to change Nuada’s saline nutrient bag, and to check him physically. You had to wait for the others to step outside of his room for that. One of the standard things you would be doing is checking their bodies, touching them where and when needed for muscle density, organ function and in Nuada’s case for more personal functions. This was definitely an interesting first for you. Normally you would absolutely need to ask first, but seeing how he couldn’t respond yet, you would worry about that later. You had to conver to the medical diagram for how you were checking him and what you were looking for, and thankfully everything seemed fine.

You waited for the others to leave before you examined Nuada wasn’t just about embarrassment, it was in part of that. Despite what Nuada may have done or tried to do, you believed that he at least deserved some privacy and kindness. You also simply didn’t want the others to stare at him or even touch him for that matter. You didn’t know why you felt so protective of his health or him for that matter and so quickly. Perhaps it was because, you knew how vulnerable he was at the moment and you yourself appreciated if someone was so protective of you. It would also seem that he may need someone to look out for him. 

You brushed a bit of his hair out of his face. You looked around for a brush that would be his. You found one, he didn’t need a lot of brushing but still. You had washed his hair the day before, but didn’t brush it then. So you sat him up best you could. You started brushed the right side, then started on the back, you got snagged on 2 smallish braids at the back, then moved on to the last side. You re-braided his 2 braids. You were finished, you put his brush away in a near by drawers, where you would keep such personal items of his. 

You figured you would find out what other personal things of his that were in his boxes. You sat for a bit beside his bed. He had journals, and books of literature, fighting techniques. There were more items to go through when another drawing caught your eye. A beautiful picture of a tall being, with a tusk, and eyes, one looked to be natural and the other could have been mechanical. He had a large prothetic & mechanical hand. Incredible. Whomever was the drawing’s subject was a strong and beautiful being. You hoped this was a friend of his, you certainly wished that he was alive so you could meet him, but you felt sadness because you didn’t think he made it. The drawing was titled, Mr Wink, and dated from the year or 2 before. 

You heard a knock on the door. You wiped a tear from your eyes. “Come in!” 

It was Abe, “Good evening lady Y/N.” You smiled at him, a wonderful gentle man. He continued, “We’re starting on dinner now. Would you please join me back at the house?” 

“Yes, of course. Thank you.” You stood up. “I’ll just check his vitals, and put this here.” You placed another nutrients saline bag, and plugged it in to be switched over when the current bag had finished. You grabbed your new cottage keys, and dual patient iPad, and followed Abe to the main house. “How is Nuala?” You weren’t referring to her comatose state, but to her in general. 

“She’s strong, I hope.” He walked peacefully with you. I talk to her about all sorts of things. 

“Do you read to her?” You asked him.

“Read?” He asked curious.

“Yes, poetry, literature, children’s stories, anything by J.R.R. Tolkien, Louise Penny, Ngaio Marsh, Alan Bradley, the newspaper?” You continued and walked through the door he held open for you. “Thank you. I’m planning to read to Nuada.” 

“I hadn’t thought of that. Thank you. That’s a very good idea.” You followed him into the kitchen where Hellboy and Liz were. Myers was getting the table started. “Do you have any suggestions?” He asked you. 

You gave him your first thought. “I think that you could start on her favourite piece of literature or author if you know. Also maybe if Liz read to her as well….a female voice.” You looked around. Now asking Liz, “What can I do?” She pointed to helping Meyers. You now turned back to Abe. “Abe, also, maybe play her music, like classical.” 

You took the plates that Liz pointed at and asked where the table was, Hellboy pointed to the door opposite the door you came in, you thanked him. You looked at a clustered of things to go to table still. You asked Hellboy for a tray. He obliged. You put the plates in your hands on it, and started putting the cluster of items on it. You found Meyers at the living room. “Hey, plates.” You put the tray down, and he helped you unload it, and you turned around to the kitchen for the next lot of things to come out. You came out a minute or two later. You looked at his progress. Gosh you could appreciate a man who knew how to set a casual dinner table, and especially a formal dinner table. “uh, Meyers?” He hmm’d in response. “What’s your first name?”

He chuckled softly, “John, my first name is John.” You smiled.

“Pleased to meet you John.” You shook his hand, happily. “How do you know this group?” 

He breathed out in a manner that instantly told you it was a long story. “Perhaps we’ll tell you over dinner. It’s certainly a good story.” 

You smiled and said you’d enjoyed that. You excused yourself for a moment to find somewhere to plug in your dual patient monitoring iPad in. You found one quickly and returned to help set the table, before returning to the kitchen. 

The most gorgeously delicious smell came through from the kitchen and crossed with a smell from the opposite direction. John noticed your blissful expression, and smiled in mutual appreciation. “Yeah, that’s Liz and Hellboy’s cooking for you.” 

You managed to bring yourself back to reality. “John, may I ask you something about the 2 royals?”

“Sure.” He responded. 

“How do you feel about them being here?” You sighed and paused a moment. “I can clearly tell that they prefer the Princess and I get the overwhelming feeling that they would really like it if her brother wasn’t.” You put another napkin under the knife in front of you. “How do you feel about both of them. Being here?”

He wasn’t surprised excatly by the question, just that you would straight out and ask him. “I didn’t really meet either of them. I trust their feelings towards the princess, but as I said I didn’t really know them.” He continued putting plates down. He thought a moment. “I think that it’s good that you’re here, for the Prince I mean. And the Princess too, but the Prince could use a friend. I understand that his friend was killed in a brawl by Hellboy.” That made you sad. Nuada’s only known friend was killed by someone you lived with and may have to care for. 

Dinner was gorgeous, almost sinful. You certainly get used to this level of cuisine. You looked towards Abe and noticed what he was eating. Rotten eggs. You shook off the strange idea, as just that. 

You and your new companions discussed all sorts of different topics. From movies, to books, to music, to tv, to wether or not to plant some crops such as potatoes, tomatoes and the like and wether to have chickens. You thought that it would be a nice idea to have chickens, and a private vegetable garden for the ‘household.’ 

You knew from personal experience that having something or someone to care for was of great health benefits. Plus having chickens and a household vegetable garden would help save some money, perhaps provide an income. 

You couldn’t remember when you laughed so much or had such a good time around other human people. You really felt like you were home. Even with your sleeping Elven patients. 

The dinner and conversation was perfect. You even enjoyed helping to wash up with the group. Liz said that she and Abe would help by coming by the next day to set up your kitchen, and stock your pantry with the basics. You thanked them. You walked in the post sunset darkness to your cottage after bidding everyone a ‘good evening.’ You stopped as you remembered you left the dual patient iPad back at the main house, so you headed back. You greeted Hellboy with levity in your voice, “Hey,” you chuckled, “I almost forgot this.” You unplugged the iPad and took your cord and plug with you as well. You shook your head and shrugged. You said ‘good night’ again and closed the door behind you.

You reached your cottage. You took out your keys, and stopped, you heard something approach you from behind you. You looked slightly to a nearby window pane, to see if you could catch a reflection. It was the large creature from the drawing. You turned around fulling expecting to see him. But nothing. You turned back to the same window pane, and the reflection was gone. You closed your eyes as you reprimanded yourself. You need to keep a clear and level head. Not imagine large trolls lurking behind you when no one was there, but then you panicked. 

You hurriedly unlocked the door, went into Nuada’s room and for a moment thought you saw someone dart through the shadows. You gave chase, only to find a back door open and what could have looked like a figure in the darkness run off. You knew that you didn’t leave any of the doors or windows open let alone unlocked, you were sure of it. You ran into to the prince, desperate. You couldn’t fail on your first day. You furiously looked him over, as you grabbed your iPhone from you inner clothing pocket. You called the main house, Hellboy picked up. 

You told him as quickly as possible what just happened. He yelled to Meyers to get their guns out. You heard Liz’s voice next, asking what was going on. You tried to calmly explain what happened as you could. She would come over with the guys when they came out to search. You asked to speak for Abe to go to Nuala’s room and check her as you were checking Nuada, and for him to get on the phone with you.

You knew enough from reading Agatha Christie and other mystery writers that poisons could be administered in different ways and all took different lengths of times to work. Heck, the poisons know were probably only a small fraction of the actual natural botanical poisons on the planet. You didn’t think that there were actual Elves let alone more than one species of Elves. 

You were so desperate to know that Nuada was safe and unharmed. You hoped that seeing the creature’s reflection was not a warning of danger but some sort of guardian angel. You wanted to know who was in Nuada’s room, and hoped that your bag of tricks would at least give you something. You stopped as you remembered something that was listed on the item sheet. A duration spectrometer. Perfect.

You asked Liz to use the duration spectrometer, while you did a throughout, (or at least the most throughout as you could) exam of Nuada as you could. She put up more of a fuss about using it than you thought she would. You wasn’t really about to let her examine Nuada as you knew he tried to kill Hellboy, but you couldn’t take the risk of spending the time away from Nuada if he had been injected or subjected to something. You explained that the durational spectrometer was essentially a reverse video recorder. Instead of recording something and playing it back, the spectrometer would show you what had happened within the previous 5 hours of wherever you were pointing it at. You had to reassure her that it wouldn’t harm her or her children. She reluctantly agreed.

You were so relieved when you couldn’t find anything. He was pristine, well as pristine as he was when you left him. You unconsciously held his right hand in yours to your lips and then held it to your chest over your heart, with absent minded affection. Abe had checked on Nuala and arrived in your cottage. He told you that nothing was missing or out of place in Nuala’s room. He began to walk with Liz around your cottage. 

You waited patiently for them to do a sweep with the spectrometer of your cottage room by room. You could hear Abe remark at the remarkable device that Liz was using. You unfortunately had to gently remind him that you couldn’t keep it once the royals were healed and awake. Everything in time, you supposed, would have to go back to the Warehouse. They finished their sweep and you went to see what they saw if anything, you felt a slight resistance, now realizing you were holding Nuada’s hand like he was beloved, and you put it down at his side gently but awkwardly. You hoped that no one noticed. You walked towards Liz and Abe shyly like a school girl whose crush had asked her out. 

You continued to read the brief about what was in your bag, the bag you were hand cuffed to for the journey here. There were a few strange items. The really interesting thing was after you had put your hand inside the bag, you had to reach down to feel for the bottom of the back, you reached and reached. You had to stand on your toes and still couldn’t feel the bottom of the bag. 

The bag was impossibly big for the size. That’s when you realize that this was a very special bag, it looked like a vintage medical bag but it was like the Tardis or Mary Poppins carpet bag. It was extraordinary. There were sticks of chalk, a wood mount with a pair of bronze baby shoes attached. There was what looked like it was for a breaking a lock or bank vault. 

There was also, large old books that were blank paged, there was also a bookmark, and a pair of glasses. There was also a tall floor lamp. There was also a list with many more items than what you’ve already taken out and placed on your bedroom desk. Including a strange steampunk gun that didn’t take bullets, and a copper box when open had buttons and dials and a little circular screen. There were some rubber bands - Joseph Pilates' Resistance Bands to keep blood circulating and muscles from atrophying. You put Nuada in the bands, believing that Nuala would also benefit. 

It seems that someone had broken in. But they couldn’t figure out who. You had to take their word for it, you didn’t think that they would lie about it, even though they didn’t have any reason to want Nuada alive, they didn’t want him dead because of Nuala. You took the durational spectrometer to put it away, and thanked them. You locked the door behind them, and you did your own sweep with it as you went through each room to secure the cottage. Nothing, your sweep showed you nothing as well. Thankfully you had precisely recorded what was in each patient’s room, medicines, medical instruments, equipment, etc. 

You checked what was in Nuada’s stocks and asked Abe to do the same. You took Nuada’s physical paper records to update the event. You would enter the incident to the iPad record in the morning. You would have to put secure security cameras of some sort in the necessary places. Who knows what whoever was after. You would have to get a hold of your ‘finder’, Ashley. You came to an idea that perhaps having a animal around for Nuada might help him, at the very least give you some feeling of security at night. 

You took your iPhone and messaged her. She got back to you pretty quickly. You then readied for bed. Tended to Nuada for the last check, checked the dual vitals iPad, found a book and started to read to Nuada for about 15 minutes before getting to sleepy to stay awake. Perhaps you would need to move him to your room the next day or sleep in his room with him. 

“Pheasant Sandwiches perhaps?” You said to yourself. There’s a traitor, or spy of some sort. Someone who doesn’t belong there. 

The dinner and conversation was perfect. You even enjoyed helping to wash up with the group. Liz said that she and Abe would help by coming by the next day to set up your kitchen, and stock your pantry with the basics. You thanked them. You walked in the post sunset darkness to your cottage after bidding everyone a ‘good evening.’ You stopped as you remembered you left the dual patient iPad back at the main house, so you headed back. You greeted Hellboy with levity in your voice, “Hey,” you chuckled, “I almost forgot this.” You unplugged the iPad and took your cord and plug with you as well. You shook your head and shrugged. You said ‘good night’ again and closed the door behind you.

You reached your cottage. You took out your keys, and stopped, you heard something approach you from behind you. You looked slightly to a nearby window pane, to see if you could catch a reflection. It was the large creature from the drawing. You turned around fulling expecting to see him. But nothing. You turned back to the same window pane, and the reflection was gone. You closed your eyes as you reprimanded yourself. You need to keep a clear and level head. Not imagine large trolls lurking behind you when no one was there, but then you panicked. 

You hurriedly unlocked the door, ran to Nuada’s room and for a moment thought you saw someone dart through the shadows. You gave chase, only to find a back door open and what could have looked like a figure in the darkness run off. You knew that you didn’t leave any of the doors or windows open let alone unlocked, you were sure of it. You ran to the prince, desperate. You couldn’t fail on your first day. You furiously looked him over, as you grabbed your iPhone from you inner clothing pocket. You called the main house, Hellboy picked up. 

You told him as quickly as possible what just happened. He yelled to Meyers to get their guns out. You heard Liz’s voice next, asking what was going on. You tried to calmly explain what happened as you could. She would come over with the guys when they came out to search. You asked to speak for Abe to go to Nuala’s room and check her as you were checking Nuada, and for him to get on the phone with you.

You knew enough from reading Agatha Christie and other mystery writers that poisons could be administered in different ways and all took different lengths of times to work. Heck, the poisons know were probably only a small fraction of the actual natural botanical poisons on the planet. You didn’t think that there were actual Elves let alone more than one species of Elves. 

You were so desperate to know that Nuada was safe and unharmed. You hoped that seeing the creature’s reflection was not a warning of danger but some sort of guardian angel. You wanted to know who was in Nuada’s room, and hoped that your bag of tricks would at least give you something. You stopped as you remembered something that was listed on the item sheet. A duration spectrometer. Perfect.

You asked Liz to use the duration spectrometer, while you did a throughout, (or at least the most throughout as you could) exam of Nuada as you could. She put up more of a fuss about using it than you thought she would. You wasn’t really about to let her examine Nuada as you knew he tried to kill Hellboy, but you couldn’t take the risk of spending the time away from Nuada if he had been injected or subjected to something. You explained that the durational spectrometer was essentially a reverse video recorder. Instead of recording something and playing it back, the spectrometer would show you what had happened within the previous 5 hours of wherever you were pointing it at. You had to reassure her that it wouldn’t harm her or her children. She reluctantly agreed.

You were so relieved when you couldn’t find anything. He was pristine, well as pristine as he was when you left him. You unconsciously held his right hand in yours to your lips and then held it to your chest over your heart, with absent minded affection. Abe had checked on Nuala and arrived in your cottage. He told you that nothing was missing or out of place in Nuala’s room. He began to walk with Liz around your cottage. 

You waited patiently for them to do a sweep with the spectrometer of your cottage room by room. You could hear Abe remark at the remarkable device that Liz was using. You unfortunately had to gently remind him that you couldn’t keep it once the royals were healed and awake. Everything in time, you supposed, would have to go back to the Warehouse. They finished their sweep and you went to see what they saw if anything, you felt a slight resistance, now realizing you were holding Nuada’s hand like he was beloved, and you put it down at his side gently but awkwardly. You hoped that no one noticed. You walked towards Liz and Abe shyly like a school girl whose crush had asked her out. 

You continued to read the brief about what was in your bag, the bag you were hand cuffed to for the journey here. There were a few strange items. The really interesting thing was after you had put your hand inside the bag, you had to reach down to feel for the bottom of the back, you reached and reached. You had to stand on your toes and still couldn’t feel the bottom of the bag. 

The bag was impossibly big for the size. That’s when you realize that this was a very special bag, it looked like a vintage medical bag but it was like the Tardis or Mary Poppins carpet bag. It was extraordinary. There were sticks of chalk, a wood mount with a pair of bronze baby shoes attached. There was what looked like it was for a breaking a lock or bank vault. 

There was also, large old books that were blank paged, there was also a bookmark, and a pair of glasses. There was also a tall floor lamp. There was also a list with many more items than what you’ve already taken out and placed on your bedroom desk. Including a strange steampunk gun that didn’t take bullets, and a copper box when open had buttons and dials and a little circular screen. There were some rubber bands - Joseph Pilates' Resistance Bands to keep blood circulating and muscles from atrophying. You put Nuada in the bands, believing that Nuala would also benefit. 

It seems that someone had broken in. But they couldn’t figure out who. You had to take their word for it, you didn’t think that they would lie about it, even though they didn’t have any reason to want Nuada alive, they didn’t want him dead because of Nuala. You took the durational spectrometer to put it away, and thanked them. You locked the door behind them, and you did your own sweep with it as you went through each room to secure the cottage. Nothing, your sweep showed you nothing as well. Thankfully you had precisely recorded what was in each patient’s room, medicines, medical instruments, equipment, etc. 

You checked what was in Nuada’s stocks and asked Abe to do the same. You took Nuada’s physical paper records to update the event. You would enter the incident to the iPad record in the morning. You would have to put secure security cameras of some sort in the necessary places. Who knows what whoever was after. You would have to get a hold of your ‘finder’, Ashley. You came to an idea that perhaps having a animal around for Nuada might help him, at the very least give you some feeling of security at night. 

You took your iPhone and messaged her. She got back to you pretty quickly. You then readied for bed. Tended to Nuada for the last check, checked the dual vitals iPad, found a book and started to read to Nuada for about 15 minutes before getting to sleepy to stay awake. Perhaps you would need to move him to your room the next day or sleep in his room with him. 

“Pheasant Sandwiches perhaps?” You said to yourself. There’s a traitor, or spy of some sort. Someone who doesn’t belong there.


	3. A response or a spasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, rather Meyers gets Nuada’s offering alter set up started, and you go to see to Nuala. A full day all round. You've only been there a couple of days, but it's time do discuss what to do about their comatose state.
> 
> Also I don’t think I’ll be able to write another chapter tomorrow (as well as the other stories I have) as it’s Canadian Thanksgiving Sunday tomorrow and I’ll be with my brother and his in-laws while my dad’s at the cottage. So here’s hopefully a slightly longer chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Mike Mignola and Guillermo del Toro. Credit of WH13, Orphan Black and the Yautja goes to the proper people. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I enjoy a good comment. Thank You. Please leave a kudos.

You were sure that you would sleep rather poorly that night, when you went to bed. Even though Meyers had slept in your cottage that night, while the others slept in their respective beds. You put him up in your room while you slept next to Nuada. You slowly groggily woke up, you noticed that you were now curled up to Nuada, with his arm around you, almost protectively. You certainly didn’t fall asleep like this, you knew you tossed and turned in your sleep, and you wouldn’t have put his arm around you. He smelt wonderful, like spices, smoky roses, elderflower and something else you couldn’t quite place. You shook your head, got up to shower, and tend to Nuada and then made breakfast for Meyers and yourself. As you were making breakfast you couldn’t believe how rested you felt, sleeping in a hospice bed with an elf who was near a full foot taller and not to mention that he hated your entire species. You, then wondered if you remember correctly if you saw things that looked like it belonged on a shrine alter for ancient gods in one of Nuada’s still unpacked boxes. You would have a look later.

You learned that today was the day when the next batch of nutrient food for Nuala and Nuada. You did not really enjoy the idea of having a feeding tube being in either of their mouths, but sadly unless they woke up soon, the tubes would have to stay in. You would have really start on waking them up now. First you needed to plug in the iPads. As great as the devices were, you would could easily see being annoyed and annoying about having to charge them all the time. Fortunately Claudia had already thought of that. Ah wonderful Claudia, thank the gods for her! She also got on to FaceTime with you and the Warehouse doctor, Doctor Calder. 

One of the things that you wanted to discuss with Abe was what were his thoughts about treatment ideas for the Royal twins, theories and suggestions. You knew that the first thing would be to read up on their bond. Was it solely psychology (in a form of telepathy), physiological (as sometime occurs with conjoined twins) or perhaps both or a combination with a third element, their species (being Elves). It would be a lot easier if you could ask a parent, which to your knowledge were both dead, or a sibling, which they didn’t have to your knowledge. 

It would have been even better if you could ask one of them themselves. That’s when the idea occurred to you as you made breakfast for 2. Perhaps you had a party trick in your bag of tricks. You would of course include Abe, he was invested in getting them awake, for at least his Princess, as much as you or any of them were. If you could get her awake, you could get him awake. You served the different parts of breakfast on to 2 slightly warmed plates, turned off the stove and oven. You called to Meyers to get the cutlery. You just hoped that if you did have something that allowed you to ask the Princess, it wouldn’t be a one trick pony and wouldn’t bite anyone in the philosophical rear end. 

You sat with Meyers at the kitchen table in the nice kitchen which still sadly needed a little bit of work. Meyers must have known what you were thinking. “Hellboy and I have your kitchen and cottage on our to do list.” 

You smiled at him, “Is there much to do?” You asked, you would help if you could. 

He swallowed the chewed food in his mouth, and nodded. “Liz says that while we won’t be decorating to personal taste, we will be getting the buildings structurally safe. In case we need to get out to safety.” 

You weren’t sure that you liked the sound of that. You liked France but you wondered if living in Scotland or Ireland would be easier for the twins. You certainly liked the idea of living in Ireland and Scotland. 

He again continued as if he could read your mind. “I’m not sure why France was chosen, but perhaps that was part of plan.” 

After breakfast, you needed to plug in the iPads. As great as the devices were, you would could easily see being annoyed and annoying about having to charge them all the time. Fortunately Claudia had already thought of that. She also put the Warehouse doctor, Doctor Caulder on your FaceTime contacts, as well as Nuala’s iPad and the dual patient ipad. You found that both of the patients beds were equipped with USB plugs, regular outlet plugs and any plug outlets you needed. Ah, wonderful Claudia, thank the gods for her! You easily hooked up Nuada’s iPad to his iPad, and would do the same for Nuala if Abe hasn’t come to the same conclusion. 

You were changing Nuada’s nutrients bag when you got a iMessage from Liz, asking if you could come over. You responded that you and Myers would head over shortly. As much as you may have wanted to stay with Nuada, you had to see how Nuala was doing. You finished your task and checked him over quickly, got changed, helped Meyers dry the pots and dishes. You thanked him as he headed back first. You checked the cottage doors and windows twice before heading over with your Warehouse bag of tricks. 

You walked over the short distance to the main house. You saw Abe first when you got inside, and you greeted him, asking if he’ve seen Liz yet. She came down the main stairs, “Good morning, Y/N.” You greeted her in turn. 

“What’s up Liz?” You asked the young brunette as she reached the ground floor. “You asked me to come over, is there someone who needs my attention?” 

She smiled, “Yes and No. I need something to help with my morning sickness.” You gave it some thought, you were relieved that no one was seriously injured. 

“It depends on if you want the natural route or not.” You gestured for Liz to walk with you. “Have you tried ginger, or a slice of lemon or peppermint with some herbal tea?” You asked, walking towards where Nuala’s room was. 

You placed your bag down on a table near by Nuala. You had put a ‘smaller’ inside the WH bag. ‘The smaller’ looked like an average party purse, but it was the bag that inspired Hermoine’s bag with her extended charmed, which allowed you to have the regular medical tools in it, like the device to check ears and eye response, medical vinyl gloves,  
Instrument sterilizer, Sphygmomanometer, Stethoscope, and that sort of things; things that you hoped you would never have to use. While in the vintage Medical bag that you were handcuffed to carried the WH artifacts you were assigned to use as tools. You looked back to Liz, “There are other things, I’m sure that can help. Smaller meals, warm ginger ale….” 

You got a funny look at the last suggestions. “Warm ginger ale?” She asked with a levity in her voice, and a raised eyebrow. 

You smiled back at her before turning your attention back to Nuala. “Yes, in New Zealand, my grandmothers would give warmed ginger ale to my parents as children for a sore scratchy throat and an upset stomach.” You plugged in Nuala’s iPad to her bed, and then checked her vitals via the iPad and then manually by checking them yourself. You wrote down your manual findings on her paper charts.

She smiled, and walked to stand next to you and Nuala. “Do you think she’ll wake up?” 

You turned your head slightly towards her to acknowledge that you heard her question, blinked and looked back at your task. “I don’t know. I hope so, not just for her sake.” You put the chart down in it’s wall tray. You picked up the iPad, and confirmed those findings on the digital record. “I’m hoping that she has a very good reason to wake up.” You tilted your head bit, “sadly, it does depend on a few things.” Liz walked to the other side of Nuala’s bed, which was near the middle of her room. You took the opportunity to lean to Nuala’s ear to whisper. “I’m hoping you can hear me, there are people here who love you and want to you to come back to us.”

Liz asked, a little sad, “what things?” You stood up and ‘hmm’d’ at her. “what things does it depend on?”

You put the iPad back; “well from what I know of people, the mind and people’s desire to live, it depends on how strong their will and desire to live is, if they’ve got people they love, their quality of life, their mental and physical health, that sort of thing.” You smiled as you proceeded to look for the items to bath her with. “It seems to me that she’s in good health besides her wounds. Abe tells me that she was of sound mind when it occurred, and had no reason to want death, I get the impression that she was on the verge of a new relationship.” You asked Liz to close the door opposite and the window drapes. You turned on the lights, on medium strength. You asked Liz to help you carry her to the bathroom, where you would change her into bathing clothes. You filled the bathing chair bath tub with warm water and gentle soap. You had worn a bathing suit under your clothes and undress down to it. You proceeded to bath Nuala. You asked Liz to get the vegan prescribed shampoo and conditioner. You both got her washed, dried and redress in no time. Liz dried and brushed her hair for Nuala, while you changed her bed for her. You able to get Nuala back to her room easily, and it would have been as awkward getting Nuala back into bed as it was to get her out. Thankfully Hellboy had come in just in time, so you asked him to do it. 

“Meyer’s keeping an eye on his royal assess.” Hellboy told you, and you smiled at him. The way that Hellboy talked about Nuada mildly bothered you, but you weren’t about to antagonize him.

You were grateful for the help, and you thanked them. Abe came in with Hellboy, he wanted to spend some time with her. You looked to Liz who took the hint to leave with Hellboy. You smiled and looked briefly to Abe, “I’ll be done in a minute. I’ll just finish putting her cords back.” He smiled at you. 

“Perhaps later, you would like to talk about Naula’s neurological treatments. I may have a few ideas that I will need your help with.” You empathized needing his help. “I hope you’re agreeable to perhaps discuss at dinner?” You looked at him questioningly.

“I look forward to it.” He responded as you finished attaching the last of the medical nodes. You smiled, “I’m done. I hope you both have a lovely afternoon together.” You briefly took Nuala’s hand in yours and rubbed it, before releasing it and returning to your own cottage to have lunch with Nuada.

You open the door to hear Meyers greet you through the hallway to Nuada’s room to your left. The living room is in front of you and the kitchen is to the right of you and the living room. The laundry room was to the right of the kitchen and there was 2 additional rooms further right but you hadn’t had a chance to look in those rooms yet.

You smile and greet him in return. “How was your morning?” he asks.

You chuckle quietly. “Fine, it was fine.” You give him the bag. He put it down, just inside Nuada’s room. You looked at your watch before taking it off. It was 1:30pm. “Are you hungry?” You call as you took your shoes off, standing at the door closed behind you. 

“A little!” He called back. You were a little pleased, you weren’t terribly hungry, and it gave you a few minutes to sit down after tending to Nuada. You weren’t away from him for more than 4 or 5 hours, but for some strange reason, you missed him. You went to the your ensuite bathroom quickly before going straight to see Nuada. “Nuada’s next food batch is here.” 

You looked to where he had pointed to when you entered Nuada’s room. You nodded in agreement. You looked to him briefly as you walked assuredly to Nuada’s bed. “Any discomfort or strange happen?” You looked at Nuada’s medical diagnostic iPad, now feeling more confident in understanding what you were looking at, and your ability to understand. 

“Nothing strange as far as I could tell. Although it seemed for one moment he tried to breath for himself or say something.” He responded honestly. You were intrigued. 

“Would you like to take some time for yourself before I start on lunch?” You asked him and he nodded and thanked you. He must have been bored senseless. 

You noticed that some of Nuada’s boxes had been opened. “Woah, wait a minute,” you called and he turned around in the bedroom door frame, “did you go through his boxes?” You asked as you pointed. 

He smiled a little sheepishly, “yes I was looking for a book, and then I saw the herbs and things, I figure it was part of an alter.” You watched him thoughtfully, he continued, “so I then saw that there was an offering bowl and candles, so I found a suitable table, and set it up best I could figure.” You were touched by this gesture. 

“Thank you, John. I know the others probably wouldn’t have done it for him.” You smiled brightly for him, “Thank you, I’ll see if I can finish setting it up so I can make an offering on his behalf. Perhaps it’ll help him, help them.” You responded, pleased. You wouldn’t have to build the alter by yourself now. You finished checking Nuada and his vitals. You did your recordings. 

You took this moment alone with Nuada to talk to him, “Hey cutie, how are you? Has Meyers been good company? I saw your sister this morning. She’s doing well. We’re all looking forward to seeing her again. Although I’m looking forward to meeting you especially. You seem to be the better looking one.” You giggled a little, flirting with him, unashamedly. “I hope you won’t mind my being human. Although, I don’t entirely blame you,” you chuckle again, “humans as a species in general, aren’t exactly the poster species. Are we?” You brushed a strain of hair away from his face. “I look forward to hearing your voice. I bet you sound beautiful.” 

You took your personal iPhone out to check what a typical effective deity household offering alter would look like. You knew that, if you remember anything from your grade school history class, offerings should be honest, but the best you had to offer, even if it was a little and humble. Not a throw away item, or a after thought. You could offer milk, honey, wine, jewellery, some of your dinner. You looked in the boxes that Meyers had found the offerings alter, and found the other items. You looked at your iPhone and it was about 2pm. You got up to make sandwiches, but you quickly decided to put up the remaining items quickly. You could arrange them properly later. Before you would head to the kitchen, you took his hand in yours, you kissed it, “When you wake up, I would very much appreciate if you would show me how to properly make offerings to your,” you chuckle in mild embarrassment, “who you give offerings to? I’ll try my best till you awaken.” As you were about to put his hand down, the muscle in his hand spasmed and tighten around yours, tightly. Your heart skipped a few beats. You knew you could only count this as a muscle spasm, but still, he responded.

When you got to the kitchen a minute later, you were joined by Meyers a few minutes later. He came in with his iPad, “I’ve been reading up on Ancient Irish deity offerings.” You looked at him, prompting for him to continue. “It’s quiet interesting.” He smiled when he saw that you were making sandwiches for their lunch. He continued, “Most people would make offerings of small humble offerings, usually once a month or on special feast days.” 

You made a few small offerings first of your food and drink to the gods or spirits of your ancestors and to those who ever watch over the Royal twins, asking them to continue to watch over them and to protect them, to heal them. To guide them back to the living, to you. Lunch was nice and simple.

After lunch, Meyers excused himself to do whatever it is that he wanted. You sat with Nuada, talking, reading, siting quietly, before having a little nap at around 4:30pm. You would have a little time to have a nap and a walk before time to go to the main house for dinner. You had a little difficulty getting any sleep. You weren’t sure if it was because of worry, or because you weren’t sleeping in the same room as Nuada. Perhaps you’ll move him to your room. 

At around 5pm, you got up to see him, just as well. You heard a knock on your front door. Abe had come to see you about what ideas and theories you had about reaching Nuala in her coma. You opened the door and invited him in, and closed the door behind him.

You led him through to the living room, after quickly grabbing your WH bag, but you need to find the list as well. You found it easily on your bedroom table. You joined Abe in the living room, where you invited him to sit. “Well I’m not sure what tools I have or what the consequences of using them are, but if your ready to do it with me…” You began. You opened you bag and showed him the list and you would take out each item as he read it. You would take out the items that was labeled as helpful for those in a coma or needing medical care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you'd like, I enjoy a good comment. Thank You. Please leave a kudos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You sit down with Abe to come up with a next step in the plan, and a video call from the WH Doctor. You get some messages back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Mike Mignola and Guillermo del Toro. Credit of WH13 and Credit of Orphan Black goes to the proper people.

You tucked Ewuare’s Talisman in under your shirt, you put it on a few moments ago. The talisman would give you to understand advanced medicine while wearing it without any known downsides. You shook your head and excused yourself, you went to get the dual patient iPad and brought in with you. Just as you sat down, the WH doctor, Doctor Vanessa Calder FaceTimed you, perfect timing. You introduced Dr Calder to Abe, and the 3 of you began to discuss treatments. You wanted to wake the royal pair up but you wanted to do it safely, slowly if necessary. If their bodies are still too damaged then waking them would have to wait. 

You sent the so far collected data to the doctor, and she thanked you. You were then instructed to continue on their physical care, and the next step would be start on their mental care. Which given that they were both comatose, would prove to be interesting and challenging.

The doctor looked over her matching artefact list of what you had with you. She suggested that you begin with unbinding the twins from each other, but not the bond of being twins, but the physical, mental bond. She looked at the list and recommended that there was a set of ribbons in your bag. The ribbons would be to help you bind and unbind them, there was also the Caterpillar’s pipe from Alice in Wonderland, the Alexander Fleming’s Beaker, and Victorian Smelling Salts, and a odd spool of twine. 

The FaceTime call ended. You sighed, pushed your fingers through your hair and looked to Abe sitting in the chair next to you, for any signs of thought. You saw what you thought was a smile. Leaning forward, your elbows on your knees and your lower face in your hands, you look to him, your eyebrows raised in question. 

“A good discussion I think.” He blinked, and continued, “We have a definite path now.” You smiled back at him. 

“Would you like to see the items on the list now?” You asked with a bit of amusement in your voice. “We both aught to try and familiarize ourselves with them.” Using tools that could be dangerous without knowing how to use them was not going to help either patient. 

“Yes.” He answered. You both spent the next hour reading the list and looking at the items listed for medical treatment. There was a written page about each artefact. You didn’t even get to the psychological artefacts, when you decided to call it a day for now. It was 6:30pm, and you were knackered. You bid Abe well before seeing him off, even though he journey to his cottage was short and you would see him in less than an hour. 

You wanted to see Nuada. You missed him, you hadn’t actually met him let alone talked with him, you were only there less than 72 hours and you missed him. You were only a room or so apart and you missed him and it was only 90 minutes since you last saw him, but you missed him.   
You packed each artefact was directed by Artie Neilson to the explicit letter back in the bag you brought with you. The dual patient iPad still had a good charge on it, so no need to plug it in, you checked your own iPhone, before looking in on Nuada, then you decide to have a bath. You sat in your beautiful bath, telling yourself to get a hold of yourself. It was normal to care for your patient, and to be protective but not as much as you were. You decided to climb out after about 15 minutes when you heard 3 pings from 2 separate devices. You got dressed and checked the medical dual iPad first. 

It was a message from Dr Calder, the digital records looked good so far. The machines attached to each patient also electronically sent readings to the iPads which in turn sent the records to the master dual iPad. She was pleased, except for that somehow Nuala was beginning to show a slight infection and her brother had a worse infection. This didn’t surprise her. She informed you that she would be by in 2 days to see them personally, but until then you were to give each a dose of penicillin. 

You were to use Alexander Fleming’s beaker, and a specific dose for Nuala, then see how they handled it. You would call the phone in Nuala’s room to talk to Abe, and informed him that you would bring the bag and see him in a few minutes. You gave Nuada his dose of penicillin, grabbed your phone, the bag, your keys, checked Nuada over just to be sure, called to Meyers. You locked the door behind you and walked to the main house to see Abe and Nuala and to meet the others for dinner. 

After tending to Nuala, you packed the beaker back, locked the bag, and put both the back and the iPad down. You reached into the inside pocket for your iPhone, to check your messages. One message was from Ashely, she found you what you asked for, and the other individual, she was able to confirm his status, Alive. This made you happy, but you wondered how to get a message to him that he would take seriously. 

However you could deal with the first part of her message first. She found you an albino elven Hound, a cousin to the Irish wolf hound, that you read Nuada would have had back in the day. She found you the Hound puppy that met your exact specification. You unfortunately or fortunately would have to pick it up from a troll market. You certainly had the money to pay the enormous price tag, you just had to find a door to the right troll market, and someone you could trust to watch Nuada while you were away getting the pup. 

You got up and put your iPhone away. You needed to help with dinner. Liz greeted you pleasantly, and said it was your turn to cook with Hellboy. The way she said it made it sound like it was a exasperated game of tag. You almost did a double take, but just shrugged your shoulders and headed for the lieu before the kitchen. You washed your hands again when you got to the kitchen. 

“Hey Doc,” Hellboy responded jovially. 

“Hey Big Red!” You responded back, trying the nickname. 

He chuckled, “Big Red!” He continued marinading the meat. “I like that!” He gently (for him) elbowed your shoulder. You fondly chuckled back. He pointed to the zucchini. “Liz said that she got a load of weird vegetables for you to eat. She said that you wanted a high vegetable diet. 

You nodded your head, “Yes I do. I wanted to eat more vegetables in our diets, but I’m not going to go completely vegetarian.” This made Hellboy happy. He never completely understood the vegan or vegetarian ‘thing.’

You both looked to your left when Liz entered the large and generous kitchen. “oh, Y/N. I checked your lottery ticket. You won the big one.” You laughed out of surprise. You weren’t ‘wealthy’, but you did have your own money even before your recent employment, however this would help you a bit. Apparently it was a large lottery win, with only 2 other people to share it with. Thankfully you wouldn’t have to share a large portion of the entire pot with the other 2, and it wasn’t taxable. You would discuss what to do with the money with the others over dinner. You followed Hellboy out to the bbq at his obvious head nod. 

“So, the big lottery, huh?” He plopped the first bit of meat on the bbq, “what are you going to do?” 

You held the plates carrying the raw meat as he put it on the bbq, “I don’t know, I was going to wait and discuss it over dinner, but I think that we should open a bank account. You know as a group. I’ll put some of it in for everyone.” He stared at you, you smiled back, “You know ‘kids’ aren’t cheap.”  
   
Liz came up behind you and startled you a bit, dang she could sneak up on a person. She took the now empty plates from you and handed you clean ones, smirking. You turned back to Hellboy, “did you see her coming?” He shook his head ‘no!’ “I wonder how much she heard?” You gave him a ‘oh boy!’ Look. 

You now mentioned that you’re going to get yourself a dog, deciding not to say who or whom the dog is also for. If your ‘finder’ has indeed found the the puppy that you wanted, and the person that you were looking for, perhaps you could get the person to go to pick up the puppy and then to start training the animal for you, on his way over. 

You followed him into the house and joined the group and sat down in an empty chair. You began to talk to Abe about Nuala. She showed no immediate response to the medicine, which was expected. Abe told the group that a special Doctor would be visiting in a couple of days. 

The others now sported slightly panicked expressions. You noticed, “What’s wrong?”

Liz responded that the state of houses weren’t going to be a selling point for the Doctor, the laundry machines weren’t completely hooked up and there was still a lot of work to do. 

You smiled, and quietly chuckled to yourself, receiving strange looks, “Dr Calder already knows what the state of house we live in! She wouldn’t have allowed the patients to be here if she thought that they would be in more danger.” 

Meyers finally piped in, “What do you mean that she knows?”

You smile to yourself, “Dr Calder is the Doctor for the Warehouse that we ‘work’ for. She had a say in which house would be suitable. How do you think you got this house so quickly and cheap.”

They stared, clearly not aware of the situation. Agent Manning had jumped ship so quickly when the group had grabbed the twins and mutinied, the Warehouse had quickly swooped in a ‘bought’ the B.P.R.D. within a few hours. That’s when Mrs Frederic had begun to head hunt for someone. You. You suspected that Mrs Frederic had only gone through the motions to find someone when she was looking for you. The Warehouse has had homes in other countries before, and their caretakers and agents had told  their descendants about the Warehouse. One of those descendants had moved to Paris and probably had either owned the house or worked in Real Estate, and got in contact with the current Warehouse. Hellboy’s father Dr Broom was a colleague of Arthur Nelson. 

You continued, “I wouldn’t be surprised if some of the Warehouse agents or their people in has been to the B.P.R.D. and collected, catalogued everything and moved it to the Warehouse. 

Hellboy piped in, rather deflated, “everything?” You knew what he meant. 

“I don’t know. Let me ask.” You responded with some compassion. It was hard to leave everything behind without getting to take something with you. You were able to talk some of your stuff, even if it was sent ahead, while everything else went to the Warehouse storage. 

You thought it would be the same for them. You took your iPhone out and messaged Claudia, she would be the one most likely to know. She did, the group’s stuff was indeed in the Warehouse agent storage. She asked what was specifically was wanted. You asked them. You were bombarded with answers at once. 

You laughed, “Slow down guys. Write down exactly what you need and I’ll ask Claudia if she can do something about getting it here.” You reminded them not to ask for furniture, but to start with clothing, personal items and effects.

You remembered what was admitted earlier, “when will the laundry machines be hooked up?”

You got your laundry machines hooked up and running after the dinner clean up, which was completed quickly. Perhaps in a sort of desperate attempt to get stuff done before the Doctor arrived. You smiled as you approached your cottage with the lights on and Hellboy arguing with Meyers about something that sounded like which sport team was better. You were tending to Nuala when they left to get your laundry room going. Abe walked quietly and comfortably with you. 

You stopped, you wanted to know something, “Abe, are you mortal?”

He stopped a few steps ahead of you in surprise, “Mortal?”

You looked gently at him, “yes, I know you’re at least a hundred and something. But I’m trying to ask if you know how long your lifespan is?”

“I don’t know.” He answered honestly. “Why?”

“If we manage to wake them up, we still need to unbind them.” You continued walking again. “I think I know how to, but I think that we need to bind them to separate people before we can separate their bond. Not their sibling one but the physical bond that binds their lives to the other.” 

You reached the door and opened it. “You to her and me to him.” Abe followed you in and closed the door behind him. “If you have a longer lifespan, than it’s a good thing. I’m not sure yet where in their lifespans they are.” 

Abe watched you curiously as you both stood just outside your laundry room doorframe as you amusingly watched the men argue about something as they tinkered with the plumbing and electrical cords. You both were thinking about which of the Royal twins was preferred. If Nuala was bond to Abe then their lifespans would be fused together (either he would live as long as what was left of her lifespan or she would be bound to his), and the same would be the same for you and Nuada.   
Perhaps the answer was in the way you both were bound. You would learn that you would bind to them, taking their lifespans, first to Nuada and then to his sister. Then you would bind Abe to her and then to you. You would then have to unbind Nuada and Nuala. 

You silently slipped away to Nuada’s room. You stopped as your brain began to fill up with herbal medicine. It came to the fore of your mind almost as if it was there all along. It must be the artefact around your neck working. You continued to Nuada’s room and found him where he lay. You went to get changed, into something appropriate for bathing Nuada in. You returned with a garment in your hands to change him into. Hellboy and Meyers came in just at the right moment to help you move him to the medical bath tub. The bed he laid on was equipped with a flexible waterproof stretcher. The 2 men help you move Nuada on his stretcher to the specialized electronic and chair height adjustable medical bath. You were so grateful for this bath at the moment. You could was him safely and privately and only need to strap his chest and thighs to wash his back and the back of his legs. It would have taken you a great deal longer and a lot more work without it. 

You washed him with warm water and gentle soap. You didn’t need to wash his hair today, so getting him dry was much easier. You called for Meyers and Hellboy to come back into the bathroom to help you put Nuada back on his bed. 

You thanked them and waited for them to leave the room before finding something for him to wear. There wasn’t much option in the way of clean clothes. You found plenty of yards of linen but not a lot else. None of his clothes were hung up. Which was partly your fault. You would need to wash his clothes for him, and make him some new ones. You suddenly remembered that you saw some men’s clothing that would fit him for now. You returned with the garments for Nuada a moment later when Hellboy said his ‘goodnight’. You said yours, and then looked to Meyers who was about to follow him back to the main house. No need for him to stay with you tonight. “Hey John, is the laundry and dryer working now.” He nodded ‘yes,’ Good, you could do some laundry tonight. 

You poked yourself to remember to dress Nuada. While you waited for Meyers to leave, you picked up whatever clothes Nuada had lying around or in boxes, dirty, and put them in what you figured was a clothes hamper. You heard John close the front door, you went to lock it, and then finally went to dress Nuada.

You didn’t really want to wait, but you didn’t want anyone around while you dressed or undressed him. You got the last piece of clothing back on him, got him covered in his blankets and hooked him back up. You should have now updated his medical logs but went to put a load of laundry in for him, clothing. You could do bedsheets, towels and your clothes tomorrow. You were satisfied with a laundry running and his new saline food in, and his data recorded digitally and on paper, after an basic exam. Everything seemed good. 

It was about 10pm or so when the laundry machine finished it’s load, you moved the load to the dryer. Went back to reading to Nuada, you were reading, or rather trying to read Chaucer’s Canterbury tales in the Original Middle English. You were having a difficult time, perhaps you should have stayed with the modern English. 

You were tired, but decided to stop reading for the night and organize what you would need to put in the laundry tomorrow morning. You wondered where your ‘compact’ sewing machine was. Another thing you’d have to find tomorrow. 

You picked up his hand and kissed it gently, before putting back under his blankets, “Good night, Nuada.” You went to get ready for bed, when you remembered the other iMessage as you got into bed. You smiled when you saw it was from Helena. Helena was a friend, a very strange, dangerously lethal, a bit crazy, but a beloved friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you'd like, I enjoy an interesting comment. Thank You.


	5. Ghosts, and Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You become aware of someone in the ‘house’. You grow closer to the group. The day for Dr Calder to visit approaches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Mike Mignola and Guillermo del Toro. Credit of WH13 and Orphan Black goes to the proper people.

You awoke in the early morning, which wasn’t unusual for you but this was a little different. You got up to relieve yourself, and then to go to Nuada. Cause you may as well. Everything seemed to be ok, but something just felt off. You looked at the dual master patient iPad and Nuala’s readings were normal. You really felt sure that something was wrong. You got dressed for a walk to the house, but remembered that you saw something in the artefact list. A couple of pieces of chalk. You grabbed your iPhone, your keys, that steampunk bullet free gun, and that funny looking device Claudia called a Tesla and a Farnsworth. 

You found a piece of chalk and found a interior wall unobstructed with something. You drew a large rectangle on the wall and then a door knob. You looked at the wall in front you with a sure thought that you may have gone out of your mind. You shook your head, ‘let’s see if this actually works.’ 

You reached for the chalk representation of the door knob, but you were amazed by the knob that was now in your hand. You hoped that the door would lead exactly where you wanted it to. And that you could do it again if you needed to. You thankful thought to send out 2 messages, 1 to Helena, and the other to Liz. You knew that if this went horribly wrong, someone should know.

You opened the chalk door and walked through. It worked, it actually worked. You were now in the main house lobby. You closed the door behind you. If the door closed and disappeared behind you, you didn’t have to worry about getting back in to your cottage. You walked ahead about 10-15 steps to listen. Silence. It wasn’t the normal silence of a household asleep. 

With your iPhone in your inside pocket with the Farnsworth, and your keys in your right coat pocket, you put the chalk in a pocket. You pulled out the ‘Tesla’, grateful that you charged it earlier. You walked confidently through the main floor and found nothing. You found the same upstairs. 

You suddenly hear something moving downstairs. You ran to the stairs and passed Meyers who followed you running. You couldn’t be bothered with the stairs so you took the bannister down. You see something dart towards Nuala’s room. You dash after it, Meyers quickly got ahead of you, he was a bit older than you but much more fit. You really needed to get in better shape. You reached her room in time to see Meyers try to break down her door.

“Oi, out of the way.” You took out a very special key, a master key. You quickly opened the door, to barge and see what was inside. You see something in front of her. Meyers flipped the light switch on. You raise the Tesla and aim it. Nothing, there was nothing, but you were both sure that someone was there. You heard Meyers say that he would look in the nearby rooms. You lowered the Tesla and immediately went to Nuala and check that she was ok. 

You see that she was fine and still asleep, and you turn to see Meyers return. He found nothing. You were baffled. You shook your head and bid him a good night. You returned to your cottage and put another load of laundry in, a load of your clothes, and you checked the dryer and the clothes were done. You emptied the clothes from the dryer and put them in a laundry basket and put it with the ironing board. You went back to Nuada. You found yourself talking to him about the events that just occurred. You heard the laundry machine ring as the wash cycle finished, you left for a moment to put the load in the dryer, and again returned to Nuada’s room. His right arm was hanging over the side of the bed while his left was still tucked under. You were sure that his arms weren’t like that when you left for the laundry room a minute before. 

You tucked his arm back in and whispered, “Keep your arms in please, I can’t have you getting yourself injured again.” You brushed a stray hair from his face. “Please help me.” 

You realized that he was touching you when he squeezed your wrist it when you were telling him about your iPhone messages. You knew that it was another muscle spasm due to the naturally occurring electrical field in the body. You wrote the muscle spasm on a side piece of paper. You looked up the previous ones and wrote those too. You wanted to know how often this was happening. 

You were very tired, you decided to try to go back to bed at nearly midnight, you said your ‘goodnight’, he kept his grip on your wrist, almost refusing to let you go. His hold on you was strong, firm and insistent, but not bone crushing and painful, elbow bent to hold you close to him. Like a animal, frighten and wounded, and a new lover reunited, unwilling to share. You weren’t worried that he would harm you, he couldn’t in his comatose state, but you wondered what caused such a large limb movement. 

You softly rubbed his shoulder with the same hand he was holding the wrist to, “darling, I need you to let me go to bed. I need sleep if I’m going to keep taking care of you.” You tried pulling gently away but he held you to him. You smiled to yourself and him. You needed sleep if you could get any but you would compromise with him, you leant in and whispered in his ear, “if you let go, I’ll sleep here, beside you, you just need to loosen your grip.” He did. You hurried to get changed, returned, crawled in next to him, and curled up to him. 

“Good night darling. I’m looking forward to meeting you,” you affectionately whispered in his other left ear, you took his left hand and put it back on your right arm wrist. 

You fell asleep quickly and slept well despite hospice beds not being very comfortable. You seemed to sleep better next him than you did in your own bed (not counting the first night). You woke up with your head nestled against Nuada’s left shoulder with him holding your wrist, and your hand and arm was lying on his stomach, like a lovers pose. So much that your right arm was draped over him waist. You don’t remember moving to sleep like this but that wasn’t important. The sight of you both would only be complete if his left arm was around you and his other arm held your wrist. 

“Good morning.” You sat up, and he offered little resistance in letting you go. 

You checked and recorded his vitals on paper. Showered, brushed your teeth, and took the stuff out of the dryer and put a new load of laundry in. You got yourself some breakfast, poured yourself some Elderflower water and sat Nuada. You talked to him as your breakfast. You told him about your friend Helena. You wondered if she and Meyers would get along. You knew that she scared a lot of people, but she would be a good mom one day, despite her upbringing and psychology, and the way you met her. But she was a really good person and friend and you were very fond of her, loyalty came easy to you both. 

You remembered that you hadn’t read her message yet. You rushed to get your iPhone, unlocked it and read the message. She was going to be in the area soon, in about 5 days, so you messaged her that you would be happy to see her. She shared her location with you via Find Your Friend, and you did the same. You would look forward to seeing her again, but you would have to get enough food for 5 guys to eat in 5 days just for a 3 day visit for example. She needed a lot of food because of her very active metabolism, Hellboy was the same. You could ask her to help you get in better shape. You would tell the others that she was coming. You didn’t feel the need to convince them as she wouldn’t be a problem, she would be another person who could keep the group safe. She would stay with you. You heard someone knocking on your front door. You opened it up for Liz. 

You waited for her to say something, she clearly came to say something, “Liz, what has you so worried?”

“Meyers told me that you had been chasing someone last night into the Princess’ room.” You stopped walking. You picked up your breakfast and continued eating your breakfast, ignoring the subtle implication in the sentence. 

“Speak plainly. Are you more worried about my loyalty and mental state or everyone’s safety?”

She slumped down in a chair beside you. “I’m not sure. I don’t know.” She responded, as she took a piece of your toast. You smiled to yourself. She was allowed to be a little worried but she was also going through physical natural hormonal changes as her body made her babies. 

“I would feel better if we had more people we could trust with us.” 

You decided now to tell her about the money, Helena and your thoughts about moving to the UK. “Liz, I would like you and Meyers to go to town and get more groceries and stuff for us after the doctor’s been. Also when she’s arrived, we should talk about money.” She looked at you, about to say that she only got groceries 2 days ago, “I have a friend coming who has a fast metabolism. She’s a very skilled warrior.” You didn’t want to tell Liz that Helena was a little off kilter because it wasn’t important at that moment. 

You wouldn’t need to convince Helena about Hellboy and Abe Sapien, she in her own way helped you get your job. You could feel like something was going to happen soon but you didn’t know what. You also told her that you asked a specially skilled friend to find you a puppy, and that she had. You only had to either pick it up or arrange for someone particular to do it for you, more likely the later. 

She suddenly looked at you about something you said, “money? Why should we talk about money?” You smiled, cheekily. You explained about your lottery ticket, what you were talking to Hellboy about earlier before dinner. She stared flabbergasted, even when you returned with more breakfast for you both. You waited patiently and continued, “I don’t have many people in my life that I can share with.” You handed her some food. “I want people that I can be family with.” 

The radio was on in the background, and a news report caught your attention. It sounded like some trouble was starting in the southeast of France. You hoped that it wouldn’t cause problems for you, or at least you were have enough time to get everyone out if needed. The only thing to do now was to wait for Doctor Calder to arrive, and for Helena. More work was done on the different rooms in the different buildings. You helped in the main house and then in Abe and Nuala’s cottage and then everyone helped in yours. A bed from a random room, filled with who knew what, was brought to Nuada’s room. You were happy when a new mattress was purchased and delivered so quickly. You weren’t surprised that the guys could make furniture with what wood furniture was left behind and abandoned. 

The furniture wasn’t beautiful or ‘perfect’, but it was perfect for what was needed. You were happy that a bed was made for Nuada to get him out of the uncomfortable hospice bed, and still could be adjustable. You were happy to have everyone together painting or working together in your cottage in whatever room needed work. You were in Nuada’s room setting up the bookshelf with Abe, now putting books on actual shelves, it felt nice and natural to be decorating with Abe. You weren’t surprised how much work the group got done, even with taking a hour for lunch and it helped that you and Abe were able to bring Nuala over in her bed, through the chalk door. Her bed was put next to her brother’s. This was the day that you really started to feel part of the group. Hours of gentle conversation and laughter filled the rooms and halls. The time for bed came really quickly, and the morning brought Doctor Calder with it. 

Tomorrow would be the day that you would be bound to Nuada, Naula and Abe. It would also be the start of the unbinding. 


	6. A few surprises and an outing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Calder arrives, and starts the bonding. You go into town with the ‘ladies’. You run into some ‘friend’s in town when they arrive earlier than expected. Nuada’s friend makes his first appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Mike Mignola and Guillermo del Toro. Credit of WH13 and Orphan Black goes to the proper people.
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a comment if you'd like, I enjoy a good comment. Thank You. Please leave a kudos.

You went to bed at a ‘reasonable’ time that night but couldn’t sleep. You tossed and turned for about an hour and half before just getting annoyed. You needed to be rested for when Doctor Calder came to visit the group and check the patients over. You went to use your bathroom before deciding what to do. 

You were thankful that you convinced the others to move Nuada and his equipment to your bedroom and put Nuala on the other side of your bed. You were now able to lower his mechanically powered bed up and down. You rolled his bed a little closer to yours, and raised his to match the height as much as possible. You slept a little better with him beside you. 

You secretly wanted him to wake up and not hate you for being what species you were, but you knew that he would probably have some difficulty getting past your being a human. You lifted his blankets as if to tuck him in after doing the same for Nuala, before finally settling in yourself. “Good night Nuala,” you called over. You whispered the same to the sleeping warrior prince next to you. 

You would have the first dream in a string of unusual dreams. You dreamt that the twins were awake, but the bond that held them both in their comas was weak, not completely gone but it was where it should be, a sibling bond. You were cooking with Meyers, Liz, Abe, and Nuala. You were mad at Nuada about something. Hellboy was doing something outside with Nuada, Mr Wink and 2 very unique friends of yours, Helena and someone you called Guan-Thwei, meaning ‘Nightblood in Yautja. You were called Ooman Bhu’ja, the Yuatja for Human Ghost (or human soul/spirit). Guan was trying to tell Nuada off for being an idiot and had insulted you. Not that anyone but Mr Wink could understand him. Last thing you could remember dreaming was the way Nuada turned to look at you when Mr Wink was talking to him. 

You woke up to use the bathroom, and you took your iPhone to write your dream down. You washed your hands and walk back to your bed, still half asleep and you saw that both elves looked like they were trying to get out of bed, you shook your head and put both back in their proper positions, you began to think that if they didn’t wake soon you may have to make adjustments to their beds before they fell out of bed and hurt themselves. 

You finished with Nuala, went to Nuada and straightened him out. You whispered in his ear, “darling, would you both please behave yourselves? I don’t want either of you to get hurt.” You gently brushed his hair away from his face, you cupped his face with your hand and he moved to nuzzle your hand, it was barely noticeable, you thought you had imagined it. “I’ll see you in morning.” 

You awoke in the morning around 8am. Doctor Calder arrived midday around 1pm, she was pleased at the new data readings, and she took blood from everyone to run every test possible. Thankfully everyone’s blood work came back clean. She was pleased with Nuala and Nuada’s progress, she was pleased with the care that you and Abe were giving them. You just wished that you could talk to them, you wanted to know if they were ok. 

Doctor Calder came to stand in your bedroom doorway, standing next to Nuala, and across from her brother facing him. You looked over to see her standing there very calmly and gently, playing with blue ribbons, and holding a ball of tweed like twine. She smiled gently at you, “it’s time.” 

You asked her curiously, adjusted Nuala’s bedsheets. “Time?” You walked to Nuada’s side. “Time for what?” You should a little protectively over him.

She smiles as she walks towards Nuala’s bed, calmly and smoothly. “Time to start binding.” She played with the ribbons in her hands. 

You looked nervously at her. You weren’t exactly worried about being bound to them, rather what would happen if you started to out live everyone you knew. You didn’t know how you were going to deal with it if you were bound to somebody who lived for another 2 thousand years and hated your entire species. On the other hand you wouldn’t be alone. 

You swallowed, before asking, “Is Abe on his way?”

“Abe?” She asked curious.

“Yes, I’m know Abe wants to be here for this, to be bound to Nuala as well!” You checked that Nuada was as comfortable as you could make him. 

“You’re the only one who’s to be bound to the twins.” She said. 

“That’s going to be a potential problem. If they want to get at each other or someone else wants to get at them....” You stalled, as you messaged Abe to get to your room as soon as he could. “They need to bound to separate people when they wake up. Not just for our sake, but for theirs.” The good doctor knew what you were stalling. “They love each other, he deserves to be a part of this.” You sighed in relief when Meyers and Abe arrived. You turned back to the Doctor. 

Before she could admonish you, “I haven’t forgotten why I’m here. But for any plan to succeed, it needs both of us. This is what we’re doing.” She looked at you, as if to study you. “The Prince to me and the Princess to Abe.” You smiled at Abe who beamed back at you. He reached for your hand and you took it. 

Doctor Calder smiled and said, “Good!” You somehow wasn’t surprised. “I don’t agree with the original decision. We’ll bind them to you both and then we’ll slowly separate their psychological and physical bond. It will take some time.” You breath out. 

“Is this part of the process a conscience one?” You asked concerned, Helena was due to arrive.

“Yes, it won’t take long for the first person to be bound.” She placed the ribbons in her hand down on a table and picked one up. “Ok, so in the case of 2 people being bound. We’ll bind you and Abe first and then I’ll bind you to them.”

“Ok. You, Abe?” You ask. He nods, you took their hands, holding Nuala’s right hand in your left hand and then taking Nuada’s left hand in your right hand. Abe took Nuala’s left hand in his right and held Nuada’s right hand in his left.

“Please remain holding hands.” You do. Doctor Calder starts wrapping the ribbon around your wrists, then starts wrapping your wrists, around Nuada’s wrists, then around everyone’s wrists. The ribbons start to glow, and flickers, you watch in awe and skepticism. 

A light glows from the spot where each of your hearts was. Doctor Calder smiles and unwraps the ribbons. You ask, “Is it done?”

Amused by the calm urgency to know of you both were bound to them. “It may take a few minutes or a few weeks, or even longer.” 

You looked to Abe, and to Doctor Calder, thinking the same thing as both of them were. You knew that Abe was anxious as the others to get Nuala awake and unbound from her brother, and Doctor Calder couldn’t stay with the group indefinitely while binding took to work if it took longer. She would have to be around to unbind the elven siblings. She also did have other patients and a Warehouse of agents who need her. She said that it would be quicker to bind than longer. “But we’ll definitely know soon whether it’s started!”

When it came to anything to do with either of your patients, you really didn’t like not knowing. You weren’t with them long, a handful of days so far, but you were becoming impatient for them to wake up, but wake up healthy and of ‘sane mind’.

The day passed peacefully, and someone stayed with the twins during the day, everyone took a shift while the others did what they needed. You spent your time getting ready for Helena, when you got a message from her saying that she’ll be travelling with a troll. You had to tell the others, you had no idea where he would sleep, but he would sleep somewhere in your cottage, if he was who you thought it was. You went into the nearest town with Meyers, Doctor Calder, and Liz for groceries, and dog supplies. You went to the local animal rescue place, to pay for your vet costs, food, bowls, collars, and basically everything needed. You were a little thrown when they staff member handed you 2 collars, 2 leashes, 4 food and water bowls. Saying that, the order had to be doubled considering that rescued dog specifically asked for was 1 of 2 puppies, twins. A pair of twin puppies, both puppies had to be taken. “The people you asked to pick up the puppies are here with the puppies, would you like them to deliver the dogs today as well?” That also really got your attention. 

That meant that Helena was in the back of shop with Mr Wink. Mr Wink was not only alive but found and here. You smiled, and responded, “Yes please.” Liz quietly asked what was going on. You responded that your friend that you told her about was here, you had asked her to collect the puppy, now puppies, with a friend of Nuada’s. Your attention was brought to the door behind the counter, as you reached to grab the recently purchased dog supplies, a pale ‘bleached’ blond caucasian woman about your age, early 20’s, about 5’4”, born in England, raised by nun’s in the Ukraine.

Your iPhone pinged, another friend had arrived at the cottage, your eyes widened and you asked Liz to call Hellboy and tell him that a ‘friend’ of yours was close by the cottage, and not to engage him at all, to not threaten him in anyway or give him any excuse. She was to tell them that they were to defend themselves but they would know your ‘friend’ when they saw him if they see him. He was a Yautja, he may have remain cloaked till you arrived back. You turned your attention back to the large troll who now had come through the door following Helena. You could clearly see your companions eyes widen in alarm and concern. Meyers began, “humm, how is everyone going to fit in the van?” 

“No worry, we brought war car.” Helena said proudly in her broken English. Mr Wink said something in Trollish, Helena nodded, clearly having learnt some Trollish, as you did. 

It took you a moment, “oh,” you chuckled, “I’ll go with them” nodding to Helena and Mr Wink, each holding a large shaggy rescued puppy, “in their truck.” The others seemed unsurprisingly ok with this. “Come on, let’s get going.” Everyone left the store, “what else do we need to get done?”

Liz answered first, “Food.” Meyers, “I’ve got to go to the supply place for Hellboy and for the house.” Doctor Calder also said, “you need more medical supplies and linens.” 

You nodded, and said “ok, let’s get done.” You climbed in with Mr Wink in the back of the truck, and swung the door closed. As Helena drove, you wondered if Hellboy and Guan-Thwei would be ok so close together. You knew that Hellboy could easily have a problem with Mr Wink being around, but that wasn’t your problem. 

Mr Wink was there for Nuada. It took a while for everything to get done, which was to be expected, but you couldn’t help being anxious to get home. You decided to take the things that Doctor Calder got for you first, and you were sent home first. Which you appreciated, when Liz suggested it as she took your grocery list. 

You were pleased to make Mr Winks acquaintance. You somehow sensed that Nuada was uncomfortable or in slight distress, so you messaged Abe asking what was going on. Abe responded that he needed some more food, but that wasn’t just it. You felt a male’s urgency for you to return to him, and not just from him, a woman’s presence came through too. It must be your bonding to the royal twins getting stronger. You slide the little mesh window thing to talk to Helena, to ask her if she could go a little faster. You wanted to get home as soon as you could

You weren’t surprised when Hellboy and Abe were surprised when you pulled up a few hours later in a different truck with different people including a troll he thought he killed. You gave Abe the medical supplies and Hellboy the larger of the items for the dogs, while you and your travelling companions carried the other items. You opened the door to your cottage.


	7. A busy day with new additions to the family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half the group goes into Paris, where you get several surprises. You finally meet up with Helena and a special friend of Nuada’s. Another unique friend of yours arrive, adding to the motley crew. Abe inadvertently pushes the process of unbinding.  
> I’ve decide that when I imagine a new setting or something, I’ll usually be inspired by something on Pinterest or something. If I find it on Pinterest, I’ll try and post the link for you to see. The characters like Helena, Dr Calder and the Hellboy cast look just as they appear on the respective movies or tv shows.  
> When I posted this chapter yesterday, I added some links that didn't work. So hopefully, this link works, it's the Pinterest board I've created for this story. 
> 
> https://pin.it/64wj2qxpr3nlgx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Mike Mignola and Guillermo del Toro. Credit of WH13, Orphan Black and the Yautja goes to the proper people. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I enjoy a good comment. Thank You. Please leave a kudos.

You held the door open for everyone, then the problem of Mr Wink’s size presented itself. “Um, ok!” The front door entrance was big enough for Mr Wink, but not wide enough for him. The original door frame was wide enough but the previous owners had changed it. You decided to ask if Hellboy could rectify it for you and he did while you were out. You followed Mr Wink in, before closing the door behind you. “Mr Wink, I’m sorry to say that I was unprepared for your arrival so we’ll have to come up with something for you to sleep on, but till then, would you like to see Nuada?” 

Even you could tell he nodded. “I must warn you that he won’t be able to respond to you, but we’re working on waking him up.” You told him while leading the way to his friend. “Abe, where’s the medical supplies we brought with us?” You found Abe next to Nuada, giving him his new nutrition bag. He must have given Nuala hers first. You couldn’t fault him for that. 

“Mr Wink, please come, here is Nuada!” 

You gently smiled at Abe, and softly said, “Thank you!” 

He curiously asked, “for what?” 

“For not questioning about Mr Wink or helping to care for Nuada, even though I know that you probably would prefer not to.” He understood what you meant. “I know that I’m the only one who wants to see both wake up, but still, thank you.” You both understood that as much as Nuala disapproved of what her brother wanted and tried to do, he was still her brother and she loved him. 

You glanced at your watch, it was after 6pm and the others were either on their way or just leaving to return. You turned to Mr Wink, “Are you ok to stay with him or would you like to rest somewhere?” 

Helena startled you slightly, as she appeared in your bedroom doorway, when she answered for him, “He stay with pale friend.”   
You smiled your thanks, “how about you?” 

She thought for a moment, “where is shower?” You showed her a bedroom beside yours with an ensuite for her to use during the stay. “This is your room if you wish!” You wanted her close by, despite not agreeing on everything, you knew she could be trusted above anyone you knew. She had your back and you had hers. No questions asked. 

She smiled, with a happy mischievous glint in her eyes, “This for me?” 

You mirrored her expression, “Yes. You can choose another room if you like.” You pointed to your own room, “I’m in the next room.” You then pointed to the doors to the backyard, “This door will lead to the outdoors where you can train. I’ve got a special friend nearby that I think you’ll like. He’s a great warrior like you.” You turned to look at her. “He needs someone who can challenge him in a fair fight.” You nodded to make a point. 

Hellboy came in and said it was time to start on dinner. You asked where the group would do dinner tonight. “Here.” He responded. “I brought everything over.” You thanked him. You appreciated that he was not comfortable with Nuada being close to waking up or with the new arrivals. You said that when Helena finished her shower, she was to come to the kitchen and help with dinner. She nodded. She appeared in your kitchen doorway like another ghost. 

You smirked knowing. You greeted her, “good shower?” She said ‘yes’. You continued to talk to her as you nodded for her to take over your task. “Helena, Big Red here,” you gesture to Hellboy, “says that the others will be back soon.” She acknowledged this. “You and Big Red should talk war stories.” You grab a tray, and Hellboy loads it with cutlery, napkins and serving utensils. You leave wondering where everyone will eat. Hellboy says that there’s a picnic table outside, you thanked him and headed out. You put your first load on the table and started with the help of Abe and Mr Wink. 

You saw that there was a nearby table that you also set. You were about to return to the kitchen with the tray to find that Abe already had. You shrugged and stood in front of Mr Wink. You did your best to engage him in a conversation. You tried to ask him about making offerings to Nuada’s gods on his behalf. You asked him to help you, if he knew why you sought him out. He knew. You told him that whatever the others made Mr Wink feel, Mr Wink would be always welcome with you and Nuada. You did your best to try and ask him if he would help you train the puppies with you to Nuada’s standards. 

The others arrived not long after, around 8pm, ‘causing dinner to be a little later starting than usual, but the whole reason for being together and the collective of different people made the whole situation unusual. Which you actually had begun to enjoy. You lived with 3 humans with different abilities and upbringings, 2 millennium old (as far as you knew) royal twin elves who were in comas, then there was a male Ichthyo sapien, Abe, and Mr Wink, who was a however old troll who had a prosthetic eye and an arm to compliment his own eye and arm. You also lived with a Yautja warrior, and there was a half demon half human nearly 7 foot tall male, Hellboy. You had a visiting doctor who was doctor for the most unbelievable secret service department that protects the world from whatever’s trying to take down the planet. Then there’s you, someone who appears to be ordinary by measurement next to the others, but you were special. 

You were startled back to reality by Liz trying to get you to get behind to barricade of the group near your patio sliding door, you look up and then turned around to see what they were trying to take a defensive stance against. You look at them incredulously, “Put down your weapons.” You went to the imposing ‘intruder’. You repeated your words more insistingly but just as calmly. “Oi! Lower your weapons.” You greeted him, in the usual fashion. “Guan-Thwei,” you embraced him, “how are you?” He proudly points to his hunting trophies and his fresh contribution to the food supply. You look at what he’s got with him, clearly a fresh hunt. You smile, knowing that he would be a perfect addition to the group. You nod towards the stunned people behind you, “come, meet the others!” 

You start with Helena, and continue to Hellboy, Liz and Meyers and then Doctor Calder. You tell him that there’s 2 more inside sleeping, and Mr Wink. You tell the group your friends’ name. Helena takes the fresh hunt and says to him, “come, we prepare hunt later.” She smiles brightly, “but first we eat!” 

You suggest that Hellboy check on the meat already on the bbq, while the Doctor, Meyers, and Abe follow Liz into the kitchen to collect the other dishes for dinner. You went inside to your room, to see the twins and Mr Wink. You were greeted with a surprise when you got outside with the remaining dishes, when you were greeted by a soft glow of candles spread about the tables and everyone seated spread out. 

You felt calmer since the morning, not that you didn’t normally feel calm; it was a different sort of calm, as if you didn’t need to feel anxious about your patients mental state. You felt like they were calm because you were calm, and you were calm because they were. 

You found an empty pillow seat to take, and sat down, next to Helena. You smiled, as Liz asked, “everyone ready?” Everyone grumbled. Beside you, Helena wore a wonky smile herself. She was not used to waiting to everyone to sit to eat. She had to fight for whatever food was available. You nod at her to follow what you did. You started serving her and yourself, and the person on the opposite side of you. Everyone passed plates around, till every plate had more or less the same food on it. 

Dinner, once again, was wonderful, and the conversation, good company and beautiful cool evening air added to the family feeling. You couldn’t remember a time when you felt more familiar, happy and calm. You began to feel whole. 

At the later than usual hour of 9pm, dinner was done, and the clean up began. You were exhausted by 10pm, and you were ready for bed. You made sure that Helena’s bed was made, and that Mr Wink was settled. You brushed your teeth, was a little startled when you suddenly saw Abe standing in your room, next to Nuala. “Abe, is everything alright?” You saw Helena approach you in the corner of your eye. You gestured to her to follow you in. You walked slowly towards him. “Abe?”

“I love her, you know.” You stood next to him and Helena on his other side, with Nuala lying in her bed between the 3 of you. “I worry she won’t awaken.” You tried to smile comfortingly.

Softly, “Abe, she’s only been asleep a week at most, from the information I’ve been given.” You gently held his hand, “It may take time.” You looked to him to catch his attention. “She’s not given us any indication that she’s in any sort of pain.” You tried your best to loosen his grip on her bed. You thought maybe to get Doctor Calder and Hellboy. 

You met Helena’s eyes, and she knew what you were thinking. She moved to where you stood and planted her feet defensively. You moved quickly to find the Doctor and Hellboy, asking them to come quickly. You were relieved to see Helena unmoved from her spot and Abe still standing upright. You stood between Nuada and Abe. Nuala would be safe with Helena beside her. Hellboy came to talk Abe back to his senses and the Doctor would reinforce the need for patience. You instantly knew that he didn’t like being so far from the Princess, it couldn’t be healthy to be in such need for proximity but you couldn’t judge him, you felt the same as him when it came to Nuada. 

You moved to the doctor’s side to quietly asked if it was possible to unbind the Prince from the Princess tonight and then perhaps unbind you from Abe tomorrow. That way Nuala could return to her room with Abe then and now. She nodded. 

She took the tweed twine and asked each of you to move the patient beds to be where they were next to each other with a space in between them. She wrapped a long length around their wrists, both wrists, and tied it off, before cutting it from the spool. She waited as you both watched her. The twine glowed red for about 5 seconds, then dissolved as if lit on fire. “There,” Doctor Calder began, “the bond between the Prince and the Princess should dissolve to be where it should be.” You thanked her, in a tone that prompted Abe to do the same, he took the hint. You unplugged Nuala’s machines and tucked the cords in for safety.

“Big Red, would you be so kind as to help me and Abe take Nuala back to her room, please?” 

“Sure thing, little Doc.” He pulled Abe away, and held the door open so you could align her bed as best you could. Meyers waited at the front door to hold one and Abe the other. You collected your iPhone, your keys, your tesla, and rolled Nuala in her bed as smoothly as you could. You and your 4 companions got Nuala safely back in her room. You brought her bed to a gentle stop to the spot her bed was only a few days earlier. You plugged her machines back into the wall, and her iPad to her bed. 

You turned to Abe and raised your eyebrow in question to ask if he was happier with Nuala’s location. He appeared calmer and relieved. You smiled and nodded. “Thank you John, Big Red. I’ll say good night.” You tucked the Princess in and whispered, “Good night, Nuala. Please do what you can to soothe him. He’s very worried for you.” You turned to leave and said your ‘good night’ to Abe. “Abe, it’ll be alright. She’ll be alright.” You patted him on the shoulder, he nodded. He was just anxious and nervous. You left for bed, happy to see Nuada where you left him. You heard a gently scrapping on your patio door frame. You peered out, and saw Mr Wink and Guan-Thwei with the puppies. You would have to start walking the puppies with Mr Wink tomorrow. You watched where he put the puppies in the their crate for the night. You thanked them with genuine humility. You got changed for bed, while Mr Wink talked to his ‘old’ friend. You smiled in fondness. 

You bid him ‘good night’, and slightly bowed your head. “Have you decided where you will sleep?” You got the sense that he would sleep right there beside his friend. He unrolled what appeared to be some sort of bed roll. You sighed happily. “Let me get you a pillow and some blankets.” You returned shortly, with pillows, blankets and a blow up mattress. You set up a bed for him. You moved Nuada’s bed from the tight corner of the room he currently was in, and put him where Nuala’s bed was and put Mr Wink’s bed next to the patio doors, where Nuada’s bed was, so he could be a first line of defence. 

You slept both well and not well, which was now usual. You were restless, because the twins were still comatose, but you still got your sleep because you were physcially close to Nuada, and you knew that you had Mr Wink, the puppies in your room with you. Helena was near by, and so was Guan-Thwei, even though Guan-Thwei would need to go off and do his own thing during the majority of the days. Tonight, you had another dream, this time of Nuada talking with a woman, the woman in the drawing. You had correctly guessed to probably be his mother.


	8. A minor setback and impatient delays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abe has a strange reaction and it’s dealt with. You’ve had enough delays and waiting. It’s time to meet them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Mike Mignola and Guillermo del Toro. Credit of WH13, Orphan Black and the Yautja goes to the proper people. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I enjoy a good comment. Thank You. Please leave a kudos.

You had a dream that night, where Nuada was talking with his mother and sister. You dreamt that you were in the kitchen preparing lunch for 3, when you heard an unfamiliar voice. You go to look and see an elvish woman who had to have been their mother. “Hello!” You called to them, letting them know you were in the doorway. “Will you be staying for lunch?” You asked her, genuinely wanting to be hospitable. 

“Thank you, yes. I can spare some time before I need to go.” She said kindly in response. You nodded and went back to the kitchen to prepare for an extra guest. Nuala came and joined you to help, help you happily accepted. You could overhear their mother chide Nuada for his actions in regards to the Golden Army. Saying that he could have better helped their people by helping them, not starting a war. Next thing, the 4 of you were eating salmon with a salad. You remember the smiles your lunch guests wore. 

You woke up again in the early morning, used the bathroom, wash your hands, went to Nuada’s side, you saw his vitals were good as they should be. You returned to your bed, stared at how suddenly big it was for just one person, shook your head and go in and slowly went back to sleep. 

You awoke around 8-8:30am, got up, showered, you slipped a special ring on a finger on his right hand and a ring on yours. It seemed Nuada’s pulse wirelessly to your synced ring, allowing you to feel his pulse wherever you were. Then you walked the puppies with Helena, you checked Nuada, you decided he needed a wash.

You would need to start on breakfast for 2 people and a troll, although you didn’t know what a troll ate for breakfast. You quietly asked Nuada what would Mr Wink eat for breakfast, “Please wake up soon. I would like to know what your friend eats for breakfast?”

You sensed that you were being watched, not in a surveillance way but in the way a friend would watch, you looked up to the reflective glass in the framed picture on Nuada’s beside table. Helena was watching you from the doorway, with fondness and amusement on her face. 

You raised an eyebrow at her, she knew that you knew what she was thinking. She was thinking that, perhaps, you loved him. She made the breakfast for both of you and for Mr Wink. Thank goodness for Helena, she at least knew whether to bury or burn the bodies. You blinked at yourself. ‘Where did that come from?’ You asked yourself. 

You went to get some clean clothes for Nuada, you were about to pick one new bedsheets for Nuada when Mr Wink appeared behind you with fresh sheets for him, and you thanked him. He followed you into your ensuite bathroom to run the bathtub for Nuada. You had to get the sponge and special soap and shampoo and conditioner for Nuada. You easily moved the mechanics to raise or lower a patient into a bath. 

You unhooked Nuada from his medical equipment, and Mr Wink easily and gently lifted his sleeping friend and carried him to the device to bathe him in. You were wearing a bathing suit and got in with him. You were so worried about being too rough when you had to move him around. You didn’t want to hurt him anymore than he had been. You washed him while Mr Wink held his head steady which was a huge help. You washed the soap off and wrapped him in a towel and then started to wash his hair. You could hear Helena giggling in the room next door where she was just setting up a table to eat up for when she served breakfast. You finished conditioning and rinsing his hair. 

You waited for Mr Wink to lift the prince up to where you could redress him. You wrapped his head and hair in a dry clean towel. You followed him out and when Mr Wink put Nuada down in a wheelchair designed to take a comatose patient and sit them up right. You removed the towel and started to pat dry his hair with the towel, combing it through quickly. You grabbed the hairdryer and started on drying his hair, brushing while you dried it. You were practically finished just as Helena brought the breakfast in. You smiled and unplugged to put the hairdryer away, before putting his hair brush away. You pushed him to the dining room table where you all enjoyed your breakfast very much today. You fed the puppies before sitting down across from Mr Wink with Helena on your left and Nuada on your right. You didn’t want to put Nuada back in his bed just yet.  He spent so much of the day in bed, even worse the special Warehouse bands that prevent his muscles from atrophying, it’s still not enjoyable having to stay in bed for hours on end. You would hook him back up to the machines when he eventually went back to bed, but for now, his wireless nodes were working and transmitting just fine. 

You heard your iPhone bing, you briefly looked to check to see what it was about. You saw that it was Liz, she was concerned about Nuala. A fair concern, but Doctor Calder was the best person to check on her. But that’s when you felt worried about Nuala, you felt that she was not feeling safe with Abe. You decided to excuse yourself. You didn’t want to leave your concern about Nuala much longer. Liz back, saying that you would be right over. You got your coat on, grabbed your gear and told Helena and Mr Wink that you would be right back, you lent your Farnsworth with Helena so you could talk to her when you were over there, as you were going to be bringing back an additional one for her to use. Liz would get one for their group. You left to go straight to Nuala. You saw the doctor just through her bedroom as you passed Meyers in her doorway. You cautiously approached the Doctor, Nuala while Hellboy did his best to hold Abe. 

“Hey Abe, how’s it going?” 

You stood next to Doctor Calder who stood with Liz between Nuala and Abe. You could easily feel that he had become mentally altered, not through alcohol or anything ingested. You turned your head towards the Doctor to inquire, “Nuala and I are still bound..?” She confirmed, and as if reading your train of thought, she had the twine in her hands. You took the end and start to wrap it around Nuala’s left wrist and you smoothly went for Abe’s wrist and started to wrapped his wrist, and tied it up before cutting it. You knew that Liz had moved to take your spot next to Nuala. “Liz, now!” She burnt the twine binding Nuala to Abe. Now they were no longer bound. 

The royals were now only bound to you. You were, although, still bound to Abe, which was quickly taken care of. You quickly had to get Nuala back to your cottage, thankfully, you had help from the doctor and Liz. It didn’t take much effort to get her back to your cottage, you Farnsworthed Helena and told her that you were coming back with the ladies. She opened the door for you. She had put your food in the oven on a low temperature to keep warm. You thanked her, and you asked the others if they had their breakfasts yet, and you gave them permission to cook themselves breakfast, and they thanked you and Liz made breakfast for the Doctor and herself, while you and Doctor Calder discussed Nuala. 

You had to figure out where Nuala would stay, which room would she be in. Your room wasn’t big enough for both of the sleeping royals and yourself and Mr Wink. You didn’t want to be separate from Nuada when sleeping but something had to give. For the moment Nuala was in your room, while you finished your breakfast to give you time to think about it. You, Liz and Doctor Calder finished your delayed breakfast, and cleared up, while Helena did as she pleased, and it pleased to play with the puppies. You finished the dishes, a process you felt a slow process that morning. 

You went back to Nuada’s bed to change the bedsheets, as did with your bed. You dumped the basket dirty linen in the laundry room, when you realized that Nuala’s bed needed to be changed as well as she needed a bath herself. Liz, the Doctor and yourself easily managed to repeat the earlier bathing process with Nuala while Liz striped her bed. You were getting used to bathing the royals. She was washed, dried and put in her own special wheelchair. You sighed with you didn’t know, it was not the quiet leisurely morning you had hoped for. Oh well! 

You took the dirty bedsheets in the hamper to the laundry room and took 2 sets of bedsheets, you may as well make the beds then even if you didn’t plan for them to go back to bed just yet. You were pleased when you finished your task, you went to the living room to find Nuada. He wasn’t where you last saw him, and neither was Mr Wink, you panicked till Helena, now playing with the puppies, told you that they were outside. You were so happy to see him sitting in the wheelchair outside in the fresh air. You checked the medical nodes to see if they needed to be charged. The nodes weren’t at half battery yet. You turned around to talk to Doctor Calder and to document the morning’s activities with Nuala and Nuada before digitally recording the same information. She was curious about the strange reaction Abe experienced. You certainly agreed, Liz was even more baffled, Abe was always the most mentally balanced and stable person she knew. You had the radio on in the background, when you heard that the political issues were becoming more serious. You turned up the volume to where you could hear it properly, and you sat there with your companions listening. 

“Oh dear, what is happening?” Liz lamented, “I hope that we’ll be safe.” 

You checked your iPhone and saw that your finder friend had messaged you a warning to leave France, just as Doctor Calder’s Farnsworth buzzed, it was Mrs Frederic. She needed the Doctor to ‘advise’ the group to leave France within the week. 

You knew that you couldn’t just wake 2 comatose patients and say that they’ve got a few days to get up and run. You also knew that they had to wake up. You asked the Doctor, “what’s the next step?” 

She looked at you, not completely understanding, “next step for?” 

“To wake them up?” You gestured to the sleeping siblings in the room next door. “If we do have to get out quickly, it would be easier for us and them if they weren’t still comatose.” She now understood. 

“Well, you know that you can’t rush these things…” She started, you glared at her, you knew that medicine like this can’t be rushed, but she knew that they need to wake up. 

“Oh enough stalling.” Your eyes flew wide open, “I know what to do!” You got up and hurried to get your tool bag, you suddenly remembered something. You remembered seeing an item on the list, a bottle of smelling salts. You took your bag and gear to your room, where both the twins were now. You checked on the Tesla charging, you pocketed your charged iPhone. You put the vintaged Doctor’s bag on your bed and opened it. You reached in with the list in your other hand. Your hand felt a small bottle, you grabbed it and pulled it out. It was what you were looking for. 

The bottle you held in your hand was a Victorian smelling salt bottle. You smiled to yourself, and you turned your head to the doorway knowing that at least one or both of them would have followed you. They had. You didn’t bother to hear any excuse or reason why you shouldn’t or couldn’t do this. You called to Mr Wink and to Helena and asked the to join you. 

When they were also in the room with you moments later, you took a breath and stalked to Nuala who was lying on her bed, you would awaken her first, and then her brother Nuada, who was also back on his bed. You confidently opened the bottle, and gestured for Mr Wink to come closer. You put the bottle under the sleeping Princess’s nose and held it there for a few seconds before doing the same for Nuada. 

You heard someone move and shuffle behind you on what sounded like a bed, as you faced the handsome sleeping Prince, not yet awakened.


	9. Awakenings, and changing plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor suddenly leaves for the States. Mrs Frederic makes a surprise visit. You have to remember to check on the others, you’ve been preoccupied with those two, but your frustration and impatience has made that easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Mike Mignola and Guillermo del Toro. Credit of WH13, Orphan Black and the Yautja goes to the proper people. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I enjoy a good comment. Thank You. Please leave a kudos.

You waited for him to wake up, but when he didn’t, you panicked. You hoped that he was simply further down than she was. You turned around to get something, anything from your bag, before you resorted to yelling at someone.

That’s when you felt a large strong masculine hand grab your arm, elbow locked and pulled you to him. Your head snapped back to him, your heart was beating hard for a different reason, you almost began to cry, willing him to to open his eyes. You breathed out in happiness and contentment, looking into his glorious golden eyes. You could see the amusement in his eyes, he was messing with you. You squinted your eyes at him, you resisted your desire to poke him in the ribs for it.

You couldn’t stop a single tear from running loose down your cheek, smiling goofily but happily. You frantically got the side bars of his bed down. 

You waited with baited breath for him to say something. You realized that you should ask him questions; “what’s your name? What’s your mother’s name? Do you know what year it was? Do you know if you have any siblings? How tall are you?” Those sort of questions. 

He answered your questions. He knew his name, he knew what year it was, he remembered his sister, he was nearly 6 feet tall; about a foot taller than you. He knew what 2+2 was. Although Nuala was the one to answer your question about what their mothers name was. 

You heard two little creatures behind you where Helena and Mr Wink stood, whimpering and whining restlessly. You smiled at Helena as she brought you the puppy she held. 

“Good he is wake.” She hands you the puppy and turns to leave leaving most people baffled. You knew that she was going to the kitchen to make food. This caught Doctor Calder’s attention, she was checking Nuala, everything was good with her. 

The doctor gave Nuala a quick look over before they get up. You helped him sit up and get his bearings. You didn’t want the others to touch Nuada or even now Nuala. You felt this way since the binding of yourself to them. You sadly knew that you couldn’t dictate who they touch or who touched them but you felt protective of them. 

You put the stethoscope to his chest and listened. His heart was beating fast, really fast. You were concerned, it wasn’t beating this fast the last time you checked. You didn’t notice that you were being watched by Nuada and that his sister was watching him. The doctor came over to see what had you so puzzled. She smiled to no one in particular, she declared that your patients were doing good. You suggested that you take them and the puppies for a walk while Liz and Helena cook a light lunch, and the doctor excused herself. She certainly had earned some time to herself after dealing with the craziness of the motley crew of your new adoptive family. 

Mr Wink held the leashes to the puppies while you walked on Nuada’s arm. You smiled happily when Meyers came and joined you, walking with Nuala on his arm. You 5 walked at a very slow pace which suited everyone just fine. The four of you sat down on some lawn chairs while Mr Wink allowed the puppies to run around, playing and causing innocent mischief, provoking laugher from Nuala and Meyers. You sat between Nuala and Nuada. You leaned slightly towards him and asked, “what do you think of our puppies?”

You got a surprised look for him, “our puppies?” 

You smiled like a little girl with a new friend and a new toy to share. You could feel Guan-Thwei watching you, and you could tell that he could as well. You gave him a look, “Stay calm, we know. You’ll meet him soon.” He studied you. 

You were a curious creature to him, he didn’t know why he didn’t hate you, or even why you filled his thoughts more than anything else or why he didn’t feel the same about his sister as he did before. He didn’t know why he wanted to sit so close to you, but he didn’t want to let you out of his sight. You made to stand up when he went to stop you, you were just out of how sitting reach where you picked up a puppy and handed it to Nuada to hold. You picked up the identical sibling. 

You knew that you couldn’t ignore Nuala forever but you weren't ready to handle what could have happened if he didn’t wake up and she did. She hadn’t done anything to deserve you to ignore her, you were responsible for her as well as him. 

You sat back down between the elvish patients. You smiled and wrapped your arms around and gently hugged the puppy and smiled at the sweet little animal in your hands. You noticed a pale long finger coo at the wriggling dog, and you see that Nuala was happily playing with her. You laugh a little as the puppy tried to get closer to the princess so she could lick the elf. You allowed Nuala to hold your puppy while you sat with her brother and thought about what you were going to do. You admitted that you enjoyed the sounds of their voices. 

You were brought out of your thoughts when you felt a hand on yours. Nuada held your hand. You breathed. You turned to Meyers to ask him about Abe. “Abraham is here?” Nuala asked. 

You confirmed her question by nodding. Meyers now answered your question, “Abe has been upset with himself. You should see him.” Meyers, although not particularly close with Abe, sympathized. You could tell Meyers had a little bit of a thing for Helena. He continued, “Abe has been trying to figure out what came over himself this morning.” You weren’t sure that you cared, although you couldn’t really feel that he did it on purpose or that he would intentionally harm Nuala. 

You suddenly remembered something that you read in your brief about Abe, he was mentally enhanced, with a special frontal lobe. You mentally chided yourself. You realized how dangerous it could have been if Abe and Nuala were bound any longer to each other then they had been. 

You also knew that she would have to come face to face with Abe soon enough. You were ready for that at the moment. You also knew that if the possibility that the group would have to move, the group would have to move to a new home somewhere together. Whether you travelled as one large group or in 2 separate groups. You were dreading the group dinner tonight.  

You were brought out of your thoughts when you felt a hand on yours. You didn’t have to look to know whose hand it was, it was his. You didn’t know how to explain it but you always felt so peaceful when he held you even in this way. 

Meyers had returned with Liz and Helena, all carrying trays of food. Mostly fruits, cheeses, vegetables, breads and salads. Helena brought pitchers of a fizzy water drink with elderflower, you would easily say that you now greatly preferred this to most sodas and drinks from the human world. Meyers casually inquired about the offerings. 

“Offerings?” You asked curiously, having forgotten that you both had made an offering to the ancient Celtic deities on the behalf of the royals you sat between. 

He responded with levity, “yes, we made that offering a few days ago!” He took a bit of food, chewed and swallowed. “I wondered how often it was necessary to make offerings.”

You didn’t register, till Nuada piped in, “you made offerings to the gods?” He looked at you, not angry but curious as to why someone who by all appearances was human who make offerings to his gods. 

“Not just any gods. Your gods.” Meyers answered for you. You couldn’t bring yourself to answer, enough though it was a simple question. 

You weren’t ashamed of doing it for them or anything like it, you didn’t need to control the conversation, you wanted to eat. You could feel Nuala look to her brother and her brothers eyes on you. He believed that the humans had forgotten their ancestral gods and goddesses; and the majority of humans had. You certainly didn’t know of them growing up. ‘The goddesses and gods of the ancients’ were simply a history lesson in school. You subconsciously knew that he would honour them and by that logic would make offerings, evidence proved by his own offering hearthstone. He could feel that you didn’t want to discuss with him at that moment. So he waited. You looked at the clock on your iPhone, it was 2:30pm. 

You could hear Doctor Calder call over, you turned to see her. She had packed up and was almost ready to go. You thought it was odd that she would leave so quickly even though she wasn’t supposed to stay this long to begin with but you thought she would at least left in the morning. She thanked everyone for their hospitality and she would look forward to seeing everyone again, but she had to get back to bring the Regents and Mrs Frederic up to date. You thanked her for coming and walked her to the front door where she would wait for her car pick up. Nuada grabbed your wrist, wanting to follow you. You nodded for him to come. You smiled at Helena as she would take the puppies back with her. Nuala would sit with Liz. 

You smiled at Nuada, as he now held your hand. You walked inside with him and Doctor Calder. You waited till the car hire had arrived. You should have been surprised when Mrs Frederic got out but you weren’t. She smiled in her own way at the sight of Nuada standing so close to you as if he was a lover and not just a patient. She had hoped that he would come to accept you for being a special human. Perhaps humans could change their ways and the old ones would come back to meet them in the middle. As it should have been. Humans weren’t going to give up anything (even if it didn’t belong to them) and the old ones should have stood their ground. Perhaps you could stand with him and help his cause in a different way. 

Mrs Frederic came to stand in front of you, that’s when she handed you a large cream yellow coloured envelope. You were to open it later tonight, and that you would know when. 

You turned to go back to the main house just behind you. You wanted to see how Hellboy and Abe were doing. You were supposed to be caring for everyone and not just Nuada. You asked Nuada if there was going to be a problem in seeing these two guys again. He promised that he would not. You thanked him and went to find them. You found Abe and Hellboy hanging out in a generic room. You faux coughed to announce your presence. Abe stood up and proceeded to apologize for his earlier behaviour. You smiled and gently waved him to stop. 

“I don’t need an apology. We couldn’t have expected that reaction. Nuala is perfectly find and unharmed from what I can tell.”

He was just about to protest when you stopped. “You can ask her yourself later if you won’t believe me.” You reassured him. “How are are you both? Physically? Mentally? Emotionally?” You asked, beginning to look him over for any wounds. 

“He’s better, but I can’t figure out what happened.” Hellboy answered. You looked at him, silently asking him the same question as before. “I’m strong as an ox.” You chuckled at the statement. 

You were worried about Nuada being so close to those that stopped him and helped put him in a coma. You didn’t condone trying to eradicate an entire species but you could understand being pushing back after a lifetime of being pushed over and seeing those you care about being taking advantage of. Humans were greedy and a warring species but they could eventually learn. If the Ancient deities granted it, you could perhaps see yourself spend a many lifetimes with Nuada learning. 

You asked before leaving to return to your own cottage, “Have you heard? We’ve got orders to move.” Hellboy sighed, not happy to have to move again. You smiled and you left with Nuada as you walked with him peacefully, passing Liz and Meyers. You walked through your bedroom door at the back to see the puppies playing in their temporary play pen. You heard Helena and Mr Wink in the other room doing something. You were tired, and desperately wanted to get Nuada into bed and have a nap but you needed to find Nuala. 

You called for her and you panicked when she didn’t respond after a minute. You felt a sudden chill on your face and arms, and you knew she was outside. You immediately ran to the front door and you rushed out to stop her. “Nuala, come inside please. I know you want to see him but you must come back.” 

You took her hand and led her back to your cottage. She asked why, you answered that you were responsible for her and that, “I need to be sure you’re safe.” You closed the door behind her and locked it and every other door. “Please! You can see him soon.” You looked to her pleading. She smiled and agreed.

You thanked her and went to find Nuada, who now took to hiding. You rolled your eyes and asked Helena. She told you where you could find him. You asked Helena in Ukrainian to watch the woman, at least you hoped you did. 

You went to fetch Nuada from his hiding spot, “come on young prince, time for our nap!” You playfully teased. 

He playfully poked back, causing you to giggle. You lead him to bed, not his hospice bed which was stripped down bare, but your own. To no surprise, Nuala’s hospice bed had also been stripped bear. You assumed that since they were now awake, they would not be needing the special beds. You would have to find temporary beds for them till you moved to a new place. 

You made a gesture for Nuada to sit down on your bed so you could take his boots off. You took your shoes off as well and pull back the top sheet and made it obvious that you expected him to get in your large bed before getting in yourself. You weren’t going to be intimate with him, at least not yet. He had only been a wake for a few hours, you knew that even though they spent a week or more in a coma, they still needed rest. You tucked him in and did so for yourself. You both fell asleep quickly. You couldn’t explain why this was the case, that you fell asleep quicker beside him than you did without him beside you. You didn’t care to. You slept with him peacefully and well for the next few hours. 

You awoke like a startled bear with a few weeks left to spring, with Nuada still at your side, with another surprise. Nuala had snuck in and climbed into bed with you on the opposite side as her brother. A twin bookends with you as the book in the middle. 

You heard Helena’s continued knocking on your door. It was almost a monstrously intrusive sound. You pried yourself from Nuada’s arms as he held you to himself like a precious bear cub, and got up, much to your annoyance. You sluggishly got to the door and slowly opened it. You saw the blonde before you and Hellboy was with her. You looked at them curiously. Liz or Meyers usually were the ones to come. Abe, maybe, but not since the night before. 

You waited for one of them to start speaking. Helena was the one who spoke first, “we eat dinner?”  

You felt the floor behind you shake a little, signalling Mr Wink’s approach. You nodded and closed your door. You sighed as you turned to walk to the bed, you had to slowly wake up your nap buddies. You looked at your iPhone, it was 7pm, you were a little surprised that you slept that long and that you were that hungry. You had an easier time waking Nuala. Nuada, contrary to what you would have expected from a warrior, even a warrior king, he was deep asleep. You looked up to his elegant beautiful sister, and asked if she had an ideas. She suggested playing with his ears and neck, which you tried. He started to stir, and that’s when she gave you a cheeky look, before leaving with Hellboy and Helena for the main cottage. You slowly reached down under the blankets…. His eyes flew open and he stilled your arm with his own hand. You smirked at him, he smirked back. 

“Time for dinner, come on. Dinner’s the meal that the group usually have together.” You helped him turn over so he could sit up. You put your boots on and grabbed your gear while he put his own boots and a light long coat on. He asked questions, you told him that most days since you’ve been with the group, the group cooks dinner together, eats it together and cleans up together. 

You found Nuala sitting a bit away from Abe, you looked sideways at each of them. “Is everyone ok?” You asked cautiously.


	10. The Start to a Battle Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the first full group dinner together. It’s time to start on a battle plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Mike Mignola and Guillermo del Toro. Credit of WH13, Orphan Black and the Yautja goes to the proper people. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I enjoy a good comment. Thank You. Please leave a kudos.

Meyers approached you with a tray. “They’ve been sitting like this for a few minutes now.”

You looked at him curiously. “What was said?”

He smirked back you, “Nothing was said. They touched hands and then sat down like this.” You remembered when you first met Abe, he did the same. Oh dear! She now knows. You hoped that you could have spared her this. You thought that they could have had a healthy relationship but this wasn’t a good ingredient to start with. 

You didn’t think that he would have intentionally have harmed her but he wasn’t in his natural sane mind. You went to stand next to her, “Nuala, would you please help me set the table?” She nodded, in small movements. You helped her stand up. 

You passed Meyers again, and asked him what Nuada could help with. He responded with cooking. You sent Nuada with Meyers. You led Nuala to the kitchen to collect the necessary tools and utensils. You led her to the table, now both carrying trays. You carried a heavier tray than her, no need to push her too hard on her first day awake. You gestured to her to put her tray down on the table in front of you and her. You started to unload your tray, putting the cutlery in the appropriate places, you looked up to see drink glasses were on the table. You casually asked Nuala how she was doing since seeing Abe again. 

You waited for her to come to, she had a little shock. You would be patient and kind with her, it was something that you did learn from your own mother, which was a little contrary to your own personality, but you would be kind, patient and understanding. You made your way around the table, and you put the rest of the utensils where the items needed to be. You put your tray under Nuala’s and began on hers. 

You got halfway down the table when Nuala snapped out of her daze, “what do you think it means that Abe had such a reaction?”

You stopped and looked up to her, “I don’t think it means anything, at least I don’t think it means anything that your thinking.” You continued setting the table when Meyers and Liz came out for the trays. “I think that he loves you every much and we couldn’t have predicted his neurological reaction.” She still looked worried. You had finished setting the table with the utensils. You came to finish next to her. “I wouldn’t pay mind to it.” You held her forearms gently, “We should let it unfold naturally.” You smiled at her in an attempt to comfort her, she shouldn’t be feeling guilty about Abe’s reaction to binding with her. 

You theorized that Abe’s physique and neurological makeup reacted with hers. You thought that perhaps either Elves were closer to humanity than his species. You couldn’t exactly ask another Ichthyo sapien, as far as you knew, there weren’t any others, or at least if there were, not many still lived. She seemed to understand and accept what you were telling her. She smiled when you told her, “we’ll figure it out together.” 

Dinner was fantastic as usual. You even saw Nuada and Mr Wink enjoy themselves. You couldn’t help but feel that everyone had felt a change was going to happen, as a somber blanket had fallen over your companions. The clean up went even faster than usual, which was because of the extra people chipping in. Everyone sat down outside on your backyard terrace to after dinner drinks and Hellboy enjoyed his post dinner cigar. You noticed when Meyers gave Liz and Hellboy a poignant look, a concerned look that Abe shared. You couldn’t help but smirk to yourself. 

You could feel what Abe was concerned about; you cleared your throat and raised an eyebrow, catching the attention of those at the other end of the table. “Is there something to discuss with the whole group?” 

You didn’t like being left out of a large group decision, but you still felt that you weren’t completely part of the group. Like a nanny for an aristocratic family, the nanny wasn’t part of the family but she wasn’t part of the staff either. You were learning when to dance around a subject, but this wasn’t going to be one of those times. 

You just said it, “Liz, spit it out!” She was the head of those in the main cottage and you were the head of yours. 

She spoke, “I’m worried about what’s happening in France!” You patiently waited for her to continue, “I don’t want to stay.” She held her stomach, which now alerted Helena to the state of Liz’s maternity. 

You breathed out and gently, calmly answered her legitimate concerns, “The answer is simple, we move.” She was calm, and you continued, “We will move to England or Ireland or Scotland....” you suggested, “We will sell this place, and we can send those ahead that can be sent ahead. Those who aren’t able to travel as fast or by obvious methods,” you clearly meant by airplane and it was obvious to whom you were referring to; “There are other methods of transport, and we might find it easier to travel in 2 groups or more.” 

Hellboy pipped in, “No garbage trucks!” You looked a little startled. You agreed with his ‘no garbage truck’ statement. You remembered the envelope that Mrs Frederic gave you earlier, and asked Helena to get it for you. 

Liz shut the idea down. “No, we travel together!” 

“Agreed, We stay together!” You easily conceded. You weren’t keen on the idea of your little motley crew family traveling separately. The group would only separate whenever traveling if absolutely necessary. You turned when you heard Helena approach you with the envelope. 

You took the envelope and thanked her, sighing as you opened it. You looked up to Liz, and asked seriously and genuinely, “I think I know what’s in the envelope. I’m not going to say that it will be easy or that any of you have to say ‘yes’. I can’t even tell you if it’ll be ever easy.” You spoke to everyone but you looked at Liz. Now you kept your eyes on her but you spoke directly with her, “What ever is in here is most likely our new ‘orders’. You ready?” She look unsure. 

You continued, “do you know what exactly happened to the BPRD when you left?” No one answered. “It was acquired by another secret department of the American government, called the Warehouse. You told them that you were recruited to get the twins healthy and awake. You paused to drink, and for any questions. 

As you were about to continue, Nuada spoke up, “Why you?” You didn’t know. He asked if he had any choice now, and you answered, “I don’t think that you were supposed to be bound to me but I will not just say that you don’t have any choice, but it would be a lot easier with you than without you.” You took his hand and held it, “but you won’t be able to be parted from me for very long or even any great distance.”

You took another sip. “Any other questions?” 

Hellboy was the one to speak this time, “who do you” then he gestured to everyone, “who do we work for?” 

You couldn’t say for sure, “I think our answers will be in here.” You peered into the now open envelope. “Does anyone want to back out? Know that if you stay and listen and then decide you’re out, you can’t say anything to anyone!” Everyone stayed. 

You turn the envelope over and let the documents fall onto your lap. You sorted out the large full page document and you began to read it. It was a statement of special incorporation, it was for a special building to store valuable and dangerous items pertaining to the non human/non animal species. You couldn’t believe what you were seeing. It was the document to start your own Warehouse 13 for the non human world. “This is incredible!” 

There were also bank accounts documents, biographies for everyone, there were land deeds in your name, places in Ireland and Scotland, places where your ancestors came from. There was an additional land deed to somewhere with a mountain in the highlands of Scotland. You continued to look through the documents. You weren’t surprised when you came across a document that was measurements and floor plans for a building that abuts a mountain, just like the Warehouse. You also found employment records for the entire group to be under your management. That answered Hellboy’s earlier question.

There was also a smaller white letter envelope with your name on it. You opened it and found a letter addressed to you. It was special instructions for the next part of your job. The large envelope contained a letter of instructions and items and documents for the next part of your job. Mrs Frederic reassured you that her plans for you had reached the next part, she wasn’t going to take you from him, but you were going to leave your own species and join his. You were to be a caretaker of the non human Warehouse 13. 

It was getting late, even though it didn’t feel like it to you and your elves. There were a few things that hadn’t been discussed yet. Like when they would move, which route would they take, would they sell the house where they currently stayed? Did they own the house or did the ‘company’? What would they do when they got to where the new place was? How would they make an income? Do they sell the appliances and furniture or take everything with them? Could they take everything with them? 

You just knew that the group had to travel together. You didn’t know any answers to the questions. You would have to ask someone who could answer your questions. You bid everyone a ‘good night’ as you could tell they were having difficulty staying awake. You sat up for a little while longer, you wanted to go over the documents again. You finally gave up on the documents for the night, you were preoccupied by thoughts on Abe and Nuala; and by the supposed intruder from a few nights ago. You wanted to deal with the intruder second. 

First, you would talk to Nuala. Your best theory was that Abe was a Ichthyo sapien; and his psychology was too different to Nuala’s to be compatible for bonding; while humans were probably closer. You also theorized that this is why Abe’s reaction was what it was, while so far, you were fine. You went to find Nuala sitting on a corner of your bed, now remembering that you needed to find her a bed. She could not sleep in the same bed alone with her brother and you would not have him sleep on the floor away from you. For the night she would have to sleep with Helena. You wished to speak with her, you took her to Helena’s room where unsurprisingly she had made a second bed for Nuala. 

Helena knew you very well, had asked Nuala to sit and talk with ‘us ladies’. Nuala poured out what happened the moments before you arrived to see her sit apart from Abe. She had greeted him the same way they always had, by a palm to palm greeting. There she learned of his reaction to their binding and unbinding. You and Helena were trying to think of something to say. Helena said, “Fish man love you! Not hurt you!”

You agreed. “Helena’s right. Since the first day I arrived, Abe has been so even in temperament and of sound mind. I don’t think it would be good for either of you to dwell on this.” You paused to figure out what to say next, “Abe certainly cares for you. Abe was so pleased to help Nuada, knowing that we both knew, which one of you they prefer and he still chose to help your brother, simply because he’s your brother.” She listened. You continued, “Meyers told me how distraught Abe was at the thought that he could have hurt you. But he was unbound from you. I believe that he would be good to you.” You encouraged her, “if you both want it. I don’t believe that he will experience this problem again.” She smiled relieved.

Helena added, “You talk to sweet fish in morning. You get beauty sleep; look fabulous for morning.” She stood up and pointed to the beds, “Come, we sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you'd like, I enjoy a good comment. Thank You. Please leave a kudos.


	11. The Plan Moves Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter comes, forcing the group to leave early, several days early. Thankfully your human Warehouse counterparts come to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Mike Mignola and Guillermo del Toro. Credit of WH13, Orphan Black and the Yautja goes to the proper people. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I enjoy a good comment. Thank You. Please leave a kudos.

You took your queue to return to Nuada and your bed. You now thought about the possibility of who the intruder could be; as far as you knew, no one knew that any of you were here. It could be possible that the collective enemies of the group were trying to get at one of your group. You didn’t know if you had any enemies that could be described as such, but you couldn’t rule anything out. Perhaps some religious fanatical after Hellboy, or someone trying to get to Nuada or Nuala while they slept to use them for who they were. Perhaps someone could be after Helena or even wanted Abe for their scientific research. Every idea made you feel ill. 

You hoped that it simply was Guan-Thwei, trying to find out if you were there, or testing your defences. Surely he would have said something or would have made some sort of sign that it was him. 

You understood why Liz was anxious about staying in France any longer than needed, you also wanted to leave France as soon as possible. 

You got Nuada into bed easily and crawled in next to him and had a little trouble getting to sleep, till he wrapped his arms over you. You slept well but you had troubling dreams. Dreams of getting taken away from Nuada while traveling; then being scared for him and being covered in someone else's blood. 

You awoke in the morning to Helena’s monstrous knocking. You began to think that she was knocking like that to annoy you or something. She stopped, to your momentary relief, before strutting in like a fabulous drama queen on stage, with Nuala following like a nervous shy animal. “Come, dress. Letter for you!” 

You gave her a look of amusement at her entrance. “Yes, there were letters in the envelope from last night.” You responded as you got up to shower before walking and feeding the puppies. 

She said, “No. New letter!” 

You stopped, turned your head and saw the raised eyebrow she gave you. She knew that no one was expecting any letters or post of any kind here. Someone would go to the nearest town to collect or post any sort of correspondence. You nodded and hurried. You quickly got Nuada to shower and dress as well. You took the puppies out and fed them. You were about to head over with the puppies and your ‘camp’ of people to the main house when through the open front door, you saw that the main house was coming to you, and bringing food. Nuala held the door open for people while you found more chairs. 

You wondered what would cause everyone to come to your place in such a fashion, again. Surely you weren’t that popular. You sighed, calmly headed for your kitchen, you needed coffee, not necessarily to serve your guests, but for yourself. You nodded the caffeine to help you stay calm. You weren’t great with crowds, but you were comfortable with this bunch. 

You were surprised when they brought breakfast with them to cook for the entire group. You would be very happy with these people. You enjoyed having breakfast with everyone, hearing about the different things that they talked about. It wasn’t the same sort of conversation had at dinner about the accomplishments and various things done throughout the day but this was wonderfully different. It showed that there was a complexity and a commonality to the different species that had came together. 

You snapped out of your daze thinking about needing a bigger kitchen, when Nuala put her hands on your arm, causing you to look at her and smile. You lifted your head questioningly, your gaze was directed towards her brother who in turn was staring at you, rather intensely and purposely. 

You were curious about his expression, you didn’t know him that well, so you asked Nuala. She just smiled at you and walked out of the kitchen, leaving you baffled. You shook your head, and you inquired of Nuada as he took a few steps and leaned on the door frame, “is your sister always like that?” He raised an amused eyebrow, making you ask him, “is she always so normal?” A question that caused him to try and stifle a smile, only for him to laugh fondly and approach you. You turned around to have the counter behind you and him sandwiching you where you stood. You swallowed as he held your hips gently and shifted your weight in sync with his. You watched him as he gazed down at you. It made you very aware of the foot in height difference between you. His tall, lean, well defined and strong body compared to your shorter and not as thin body of yours. You couldn’t help yourself as he just stood there so close to you with his rare, lovely smile and his peaceful eyes. 

You turned around to have the counter behind you and him sandwiching you where you stood. You swallowed as he held your hips gently and shifted your weight in sync with his. You watched him as he gazed down at you. It made you very aware of the foot in height difference between you. His tall, lean, well defined and strong body compared to your shorter and not as thin body of yours. You couldn’t help yourself as he just stood there so close to you with his rare, lovely smile and his peaceful eyes. Perhaps he was sizing you up, trying to figure out if he could get unbound from you or he was deciding whether to take you with him when he would flee. Perhaps he was just trying to figure out if he could be happy and still care for his people while being with a human. You weren’t sure which you feeling were sensing from him. There was just a little bit of coldness from him. 

You wondered what he was thinking, or rather what he thought about you. Little did either of you know that your binding to him and his sister was indeed going to change you from everything that you thought would be possible. You would have to be careful now more than before. As a ‘regular’ human, you didn’t consider yourself more valuable than any other, but now that was going to change. 

You walked the puppies with Nuada, a little to his annoyance. You insisted that he join you because he was stronger than you, (psychological truth with most species, the male would be physically bigger and stronger), not that Hellboy wasn’t, but you didn’t get the puppies just for you. “So,” you began cooly, “you’re going to have to talk to me at some point and not about being unbound from me!” He was startled by your candour and directness. You knew that he was King of his Elven clans. Nuala had confirmed what you read in their medical biography files. He was unused to being directly questioned, least of all by a human he barely knew. You weren’t about to bow and placate him. 

You waited for some sort of reaction. “Why do you want to be unbound? You’re that disgusted by the idea of my humanity?” He knew that you were the one who had his back when he was comatose, he didn’t know how to handle that a little human was the one who stood up for him and brought him back to the living. You couldn’t let him have any satisfaction of knowing that he had wounded you with his thoughts or rather that you could hear him. You gathered yourself, thankful that the leashed puppy with you was energetically sniffing the ground around your feet. You looked up when the puppy had finished what he needed to do, you turned to return to Nuada and the sibling puppy. “Has the puppy done what she needed to do?” He looked at you in slight confusion. He hadn’t paid attention to the puppy on the leash in his hand. You swapped the puppies, and sent Nuada back inside, while you waited a few moments to see the companion puppy do her business. You followed back inside. 

“Sorry, I took so long!” You apologized. You feed the puppies and washed your hands. You could feel a woman following you in. 

You sat down to the table for the group breakfast, where everyone brainstormed ideas. You weren’t surprised when Artie FaceTimed you, his whole team did. The best ideas were to just leave the house and appliances there, to pack up the food and linens, clothes, books and everything else and just leave. 

The Warehouse had friends in practically every country on every continent and friends in every species. They could finish up the sell of the house and cottage and send over anything left behind of necessity. You would be helped along the journey. You knew that it would better and easier to have help, you would certainly need help setting up your new Warehouse. Art was advising the group to take their time getting to the final destination. Make connections, make friends along the way. You were wondering how much you could fit into your bags, both the Mary Poppin’s carpet bag and your ‘little’ bag, the one that inspired Hermoine Granger’s bag with the extended charm, when Helena startled you. You also had Mary Poppin’s carpet bag. Doctor Calder had brought it so she could take the Vintage medical back to Artie. 

The conversation went on for a while, when you had noticed Helena holding what looked like an opened letter and then you remembered. You had completely forgotten about the new letter that Helena told you had arrived, till she got angry, yelling at a piece of paper and an envelope in her hand, startling you. 

You turned around, like everyone else, even Artie stopped talking. You raised your eyebrow at her, and she took a double take to notice that everyone was watching her. She had a expression on her face of just noticing that she wasn’t alone, as if suddenly realizing that she had quests. You felt like snorting in laughter, it felt a strange funny moment. She was funnier than most people gave her credit for, but you knew that she wasn’t being funny now. You continued to look at her while the others went back to talk to Artie. You stood up and went to her, holding out your hand to see what had angered her. She handed the letter and envelope to you and you read it. 

You read it, it was a warning. You understood what she was angry about. You rushed to the group. “We may have to leave now. Today.” 

Liz didn’t need another reason to be anxious to leave but you weren’t going to ignore her gut feelings. You decided to have Liz, Nuala, and Myers to talk to Artie about a plan to get transportation while you got everybody else mobilized to get everything packed up. Someone would have to come and send over what couldn’t be taken with the group. You weren’t sure how you would get everyone to Scotland together and safe, but you weren’t going to leave anyone behind. You packed up the clothes and personal stuff for yourself and the royal Elven twins. Then you would start for Helena. Nuada and Nuala packed up the offering alter. You should have made an offering for safe travels but you could do that very last. 

You then packed the books, and any warehouse items and the iPads. The household appliances would have to stay. The towels and bedding would have to stay and come later. You packed up the stuff for the dogs. Everyone was rushing around in a calm sort of panic. You finished with your cottage and website to help the main house. 

Thankfully Liz hadn’t started her nesting, so there wasn’t any baby stuff to pack. You filled the vintage medical bag with the rest of the medical supplies from Abe’s room. You brought the Mary Poppin’s carpet bag, hoping that you would be able to get Liz’s stuff in. You didn’t know how you were going to fit Hellboy’s stuff in but you had to figure something out. You suddenly remembered that Guan-Thwei would have something for the weapons. You just had to get Abe’s things packed and labeled before putting those in one of your bags. 

That’s when you heard Meyers come in behind you with Nuala. She said that Artie had mentioned something about some chalk and keys. You were so relieved that she had mentioned it. You no longer needed to find a way to get everything packed up and in your bags. People would just carry the luggage cases for themselves. 

You didn’t have to worry about getting some sort of transportation for everyone just that moment. You had the solution to get everyone to Kent, England with you. Or at least to the human Warehouse if you needed. You would still have to take the slow route towards London to the human Warehouse 12, before moving it to the highlands of Scotland, as it’s caretaker. You would travel to London through Kent, then through London, on to Wales and up to Ireland and then to Scotland and there some will stay while you and a few people would travel to London to get and travel within the Warehouse itself to it’s new location. Those in Scotland would be the gps coordinates the Warehouse will find, the Warehouse’s anchor. 

You were joining by the others and everyone was filled in by everyone else. You picked up a puppy and snuggled her for a few minutes. 

You checked your iPhone and saw that Claudia had sent you word that she had found you 2 vehicles at a specific place in Kent, England. A place in a village called Brenchley. You knew of the place and was happy for the excuse to visit. You thanked her. You ‘unpacked’ your bags and sorted out everything properly. 

You hadn’t charged any of your devices, but it didn’t matter to much at the moment. You called for everyone to plug anything in that they wanted charged. You were joining by the others and everyone was filled in by everyone else. You picked up a puppy and snuggled her for a few minutes. You would have lunch before washing up and making a final pack up. Then you would leave; as a group. 

Nuada was getting restless and almost aggressive. Hellboy asked him what he was getting so uptight about, to which Nuada responded rather rudely. You weren’t going to be putting up with him behaving like this. If Nuada was going to be like this to Hellboy then he would easily be like this to anyone else. Helena would just break his arm and be done with it but you wanted to avoid anyone getting anything broken. 

You pulled him aside and asked him what was going. You didn’t get any sort of answer from him. He remained restless. You hadn’t forgotten your duty to his care. Although you were only hired to care for him til he awakened, you couldn’t just stop caring about him. You were worried that if he continued on this path, you would indeed need Helena to step in and help you, which is exactly why you asked her to come to you but had hoped that she wouldn’t need to. “Nuada, please sit down and talk to me?” He shook his head, ‘no’. You sighed, “Very well. Behave like that again, and I’ll put Helena to have at you. Know that I’d put my money on her.” You eyed him so he got your message. “You will tell me. But for now, have your lunch and we’ll leave for England.” You lead him to where the others had lunch set up, “And you will apologize.” He did. 

You would have to leave a message for Guan-Thwei that the group had pushed the plans ahead.


	12. First Class Field Trip?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your family are ready to move. However, you have to go on your first mission. You meet up with the primary agents for the Human Warehouse..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Mike Mignola and Guillermo del Toro. Credit of WH13, Orphan Black and the Yautja goes to the proper people. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I enjoy a good comment. Thank You. Please leave a kudos.

With lunch finished, and cleaned up. The group set to packing properly instead of the rushed job. Hellboy had put up the sign for Guan-Thwei where he could pick up the group’s trail. Not long after, the group had packed everything in an orderly manner, and leaving the household things that weren’t necessary to bring or the things that was needed but weren’t practical to bring along. You had the medical supplies with you and things that, books, personal stuff, and linens for clothing. These things would fit easily in your Hermoine bag. 

The household things and appliances were left behind. The plates, cutlery and glassware were carefully packed and put together in your cottage along with all the bed sheets. With everything packed and charged. You packed up the charging cords, and the group made a final check for anything missed, locking doors and windows as they went. You sighed gently, finally ready to go. You got the piece of chalk and the antique keys in your hand and checked the address Claudia sent you. It was the address to somewhere across from a car rental place in Kent, England. It was an abandoned building with no cameras, and no one watching it. 

You were about to start drawing a 9 foot double set of doors when you suddenly remembered that you had 2 large vehicles, each could take all the stuff and a lot of what you couldn’t have taken with you on this trip. You left the group startled when you said, “ok, slight change of plans. We’re going to drive through, let’s get everyone’s things in the trucks. We take the vehicles that we came in when we picked the puppies up.” You gestured to them to follow your lead. “Come on. We can bring the kitchenware with us.” You turned around and peered into your living room. “Come on.” 

Hellboy responded, with a little whine in his voice, “but you said no garbage trucks.” 

You nodded for them to follow you, “and I stand by that!” They eventually followed you with everything, you drove your vehicle to the door while Meyers drove the other. “When we get there, we will exchange your truck for one that Claudia has arranged for you.” You said as you started helping load the other truck. “We can customize it to however you like when we get there. We’ll need a specialized vehicle for the job.” The others brought out the kitchenware boxes and started loading the vehicles. You asked that Hellboy’s vehicle only be loaded for easy unloading. His vehicle will be swapped out for a different one when the group was in Kent. 

You messaged Claudia to tell her that you would be driving to her provided location and exchanging one vehicle for one of the ones that she arranged for. Helena will drive the second one. You would be in your vehicle with Mr Wink and Nuada. She responded confused, and you responded that you had the any lock Keys from the Warehouse. You would use the keys and drive through with the vehicles, from your spot in France to Kent. You got a message from Artie saying that you had to make some stops in Paris before heading on to Kent. You sighed gently and told the others. It took a moment to get the rest of the stuff into the vehicles and then the puppies and the last of the group were in. You got in your vehicle, made a last call for everyone, and left for Paris with your group. 

You sighed, knowing that you had forgotten that you were that the plan was to go through Paris, that you were to take the long route. You wouldn’t normally mind going through Paris, this was something that you had hoped for a week before but you just felt that the sooner you arrived at the new location, the better. However, you couldn’t have expected to just magically have the contacts and good will with your new world and it’s inhabitants happen. You would have to earn it, cultivate relationships and friendships. You had to start somewhere and you would have to start in Paris. There were worse cities to start in. 

You tried to ignore the feeling that told you that something would happen or someone would get hurt. You didn’t know your companions very long, with the exception of Helena and Guan-Thwei. You didn’t know how you were going to make business and merchant ties, you didn’t know the first thing about being diplomatic. Thankfully the Prince and Princess did. 

The drive to Paris was long, thankfully Helena had traveled with you in your vehicle and had taken a turn driving. You could tell she would make a good truck driver or perhaps even date one. You casually looked to Nuala, you could feel that she needed to talk. There wasn’t much room to move about in the transport truck, so you would have to wait till later to talk to her. The group travelled for hours. You decided to figure out exactly what was needed to do whenever you arrived at the first stop. You read the instructions sent to you by Artie through Claudia. You had to go and reset something in the Parisian Royal Palaces. 

Before the French royals lost their heads, they were great friends of the Warehouses. The palaces had Warehouse like secrets of their own. You had read a brief history of the Human Warehouse history and felt that it was a bit of shame that the French pre-revolution didn’t get to host a Warehouse of their own. It would have been glorious. You were brought back to reality when you were bumped around a little harder than usual.

You looked at the vehicle clock, it was almost mid afternoon, and then you looked to Helena sitting next to you, driving, while you heard the royal siblings behind you chatting away with Mr Wink. Helena said that the first location was not far. Thank goodness, you were getting restless, you’ve been sitting for so long. You checked your messages to see what exactly was the marching orders were. Your team were to set up at the Palais Royal, Grand Palais, Palais Garnier,  and the Palais du Louvre, more well known as the Louvre, the final spot was at the Palais du Versailles. The Palais of Versailles would be maned by Agents Bering and Agent Lattimer. You weren’t sure what your group was supposed to do but thankfully Claudia sent you to Versailles first to meet up the agents before you needed to get to the heart of Paris the following day. 

You gave Helena the directions to Versailles and she told you that she saw Meyers driving the other truck. You messaged Liz the directions to Versailles and id photos of Agents Bering and Lattimer. You were very pleased to stop when you saw the American Warehouse Agents. You lowered your window to talk to Agent Bering. A tall, fit, smart beautiful brunette woman in her early 30’s. You greeted her and got in your truck and she suggested that her partner get in with Hellboy. You gave up your spot in the front and moved to the back with Mr Wink and the Bethmooran royals. You were happier to be riding in the back of the truck. You didn’t realize how much you missed being beside them. You waited for Lattimer to confirm that he was in the other truck. You didn’t know what to expect and you didn’t like not knowing. 

You continued to travel for a little while longer when Helena pulled up a long driveway. You wondered if you would get into the Palace, it had to be close to the end of the visiting hours. You didn’t realize that Nuada was holding your hand in his lap. You somehow started to think about Abe when you realized that you were hearing what Nuala was thinking. You couldn’t tell if she was aware that you could hear her, or even if this connection worked both ways. You were certainly not going to find out now at such an intimate thought. You would try another time. You turned your thoughts on Nuada. You still needed to talk to him as well about what happened just before lunch. You couldn’t have predicted what would happen next; either in terms of the Warehouse or your relationship with Nuada. 

Helena stopped the vehicle and the sliding door swung open and you heard another truck pull up and park close to yours. You waited for your eyes to adjust to the dwindling daylight, even though it was more light than you were used to for the last few hours. You felt the large troll next to you get out. You felt Nuada’s arm stretch and pull away from you despite not wanting to let go. You heard the other vehicle door also swung open. You could feel Nuala curiously watch you, waiting for you to decide what you’re going to do. 

You took Nuada’s outreached offered hand and he helped you out. You got out, turned around still holding his hand and he wrapped his arm around your waist and you backed up so Nuala could get out. You slid the truck door closed behind her, and you followed Nuada as you heard someone approach the truck. You see that most of the group had moved to a small clearing nearby, and the approaching footsteps belonged to the woman who had gotten in your vehicle. 

“We’re over here, we’ve got to discuss the plan.” Agent Berring informed you, Nuala followed the woman to the group. You look to Nuada for any clue about what he was thinking, but his countenance gave nothing away. Still holding your hand, he followed his sister, leading you behind him. You weren’t sure how he felt about you, but holding his hand, following his lead felt natural and right. You mused how someone who detested the human race could hold the hand of one so gently and almost protectively.

You came to stop a few yards away from the trucks, when your attention was brought to the the Warehouse agents. The man spoke first, “ok, so the problem seems to be that something in this royal palace is acting up.”

You were handed a file to open and look through with Nuada and Helena, while Liz, Hellboy and Abe was also given a file. Nuala listen on. You looked at your file. You saw something that referenced the Louvre museum. You spoke up about it. Agent Bering gave her partner a smug ‘I told you so’ look. Nuala asked curiously. 

“Well the palace of Versailles was originally a royal hunting lodge before it was turned into what it is now in the 1600’s. The Louvre museum was originally built in the 1760’s.” You looked down at what you had in your hand, “am I reading this right, that the royal thrones may have been switched?” You read on, “the file reads like the throne weren’t the only items to play musical chairs.” 

You could feel the questioning looks between your own royal twins. You perhaps would explain the reference later. Liz picking up your beat, continued, “So, what’s the plan?”

Agent Bering answered, “hopefully we go in and find the artefact, neutralize it and take it with us!” ‘Find’, ‘Neutralize’. Were you reading something different than they were? You thought that it wasn’t some light switch or some random spoon. If it wasn’t the throne itself (or thrones), then it was a painting that particular monarch’s favourite mistress, or the horse saddle of the queen’s favourite stead, or a favourite book. Something that would be unique but would be found in each of the royal palaces. Agent Bering, “Which is the assumption that the throne isn’t the artefact that’s causing the problems?” 

You wondered if this was going to be as easy as the American agents made it out to be. You didn’t want an impossible first mission but you didn’t want it to be handed to you either. You could feel Nuada’s slight disbelief at the idea that the artefact would be something random or even something obvious. You looked at him and his face would confirm the feeling he was giving off, but you couldn’t read his face yet. The American agents began to walk to the main entrance and the others closed the files they were holding and followed. You looked up at Nuada again and he looked back at you, with a new expression. He looked like he had reservations about what they were being led into and concern. Perhaps he was feeding off what you were feeling. 

You didn’t think it would be so hard for them to talk the way in through the front door. The staff was getting more insistent on not allowing anyone in. They were about to get the police involved. 

You spoke up, “There’s no need for the police. We will leave peacefully. Thank you for your time.” 

The others didn’t want to be arrested, and no matter how influential Mrs Frederic was, getting arrested wasn’t the best way to start the first mission. The American agents were baffled by the situation, they tried to continue, before Hellboy took a hold of Agent Lattimer, and Agent Bering understood your cue, and followed you. She questioned you for your plan when she got far enough. You smiled and said that you knew that the Louvre had more than one way in and out in case the King needed to get out. Surely Versailles also had a similar route. Even if it didn’t, you had other ways to get in. You would go through the entrance to the Petite Hameau. 

You somehow could see yourself and the group living in a place like the Petite Hameau living a simple farming life. With Nuada and Nuala with a bunch of your pale pointed eared children running around being weird, amusing their father, Nuada. You smiled at yourself, despite his beliefs and actions in the past, you thought that Nuada would be a good father. You wondered what exactly made him so angry, perhaps it was more than just loosing his mother, perhaps he lost someone else important as well. You would try and remember to ask him about it one day. 

You pulled into the Petite Hameau and parked somewhere out of sight. Everyone got out, and you counted off, for everyone to check for their equipment they were going to need. You walked towards a hill overlooking the French palace, with your Warehouse special key in your pocket. Agent Lattimer quipped why they had to come over there and not just try to get into Versailles through that front door. 

“Because, you’re not at home! No one owes you anything here.” You looked at Versailles from the hill you watched from. Agent Bering remarked that the last car had gone. The only people left will be the security team, you turned to walk to a door, pulled out the key and put it in the lock. You had asked someone to get a hold of Claudia. You turned the key in the lock, and waited for Claudia’s ‘all clear’. She had hacked into the Versailles live security camera feed for you. Everyone in the team was now wearing ear pieces, so you could hear everyone, and then you got the word to proceed. 

You went in first with Helena, Mr Wink, Agent Myka Bering, and Nuada. Agent Pete Lattimer went in next with Liz, Abe, Hellboy, Meyers and Nuala. Nuala had brought the key with her as you asked. You weren’t ready to give up the key just yet and you knew you could trust her with it.

You found yourself in a grand bedchamber, with what looked like a gilded barrier between the bed and the rest of the large bedroom. You wondered if you were in the king’s room or the queen’s. It may not have mattered, it was to opulent for you. You didn’t mind a bit of luxury but this was unnecessary conspicuous consumption. No wonder why Nuada despised humans, all this wealth when it could have been given to the people. You looked around and saw the others spread around the room. You heard Helena muttering something in Ukrainian, and you could feel Nuada nod. Of course he knew Ukrainian, he was older than you could possibly know. 

He knew more of the world than you could, and that made you sad. You felt a little comfort waving from Nuala. You looked to her, she was watching you softly. You sighed gently and said, “ok, enough of this. Let’s find this artefact!”


	13. First Flop, and first answers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the group join Pete and Myka on your first mission, it just doesn’t go as quickly or as smoothly as you hoped. You meet an interesting new person you think may have caught Nuada’s attention. The mission takes most of the night and you call it off at near dawn. Nuada confronts you about something you said casually, not knowing the significance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Mike Mignola and Guillermo del Toro. Credit of WH13, Orphan Black and the Yautja goes to the proper people. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I enjoy a good comment. Thank You. Please leave a kudos.

You took your spot and you waited. You were placed with Nuala and Abe nearby, Mr Wink was with you and Agent Bering; while Nuada was with Myers and Helena. 

You didn’t know where exactly the others were but they would be fine. You knew that they were very well trained to take care of themselves. If fact, you and Nuala were the only two who weren’t trained to defend themselves. Liz, Hellboy or even Abe hadn’t had the same training as the American agents, Nuada or Helena but they weren’t defenceless either. 

You waited for someone to say something or for something to happen. But you waited. You could feel like something was supposed to happen, but it didn’t. Everything felt as it should but something wasn’t quite right. You could smell ‘fudge.’ You had this feeling nearly a week ago, that night you saw someone trying to get into the main house. Then you got the word from Claudia, and you all knew the basic game plan. 

Each group of 4 started in the South wing, each group took a room to look for anything that seemed to be out of place. You weren’t sure what exactly you were looking for, you hoped that you would know when you saw it. This could take a long time. 

You searched each room with your group and found nothing unusual or out of place. You wondered if the information was correct. Versailles wasn’t the only palace or royal residence in France, not to mention in Paris. Like London, England, there were multiple royal residences in the respective countries capital. You wondered about this new agent that just showed up. You were sure that despite her near white hair and incredibly pale skin, she wasn’t an elf like Nuada or Nuala. She appeared human, but you now knew that there were other races that appeared human.

You could hear over the comms that, while Pete was getting along with Hellboy and John Meyers, he (Pete) was getting on Nuada’s nerves, you could feel it from several rooms away. You hoped that either Myka would get ahold of Pete or at least Nuada would punch him before he tried to take Pete’s head off. You realised that it may not have been the best idea to put Nuada with a bunch of human men. Perhaps you should have insisted that he was with you or he was in a group with Helena or Mr Wink. Or at least with his sister. You tried to remain calm, so you turned your thoughts to Nuala and how she was managing with Abe. You hoped that they would be able to talk about it. You remembered what Liz told you the first day you met her about Nuala and Abe. You followed your group out of the last room in the wing and went to the middle corridor of the building. 

You wanted to get this over with, that’s when you felt someone watching you or at least someone near you. You looked around to see about 10 feet behind you to your left, Nuada was walking and looking in your direction, not at you but past you at the tall, thin, pale, more graceful than you, not exactly plain and extremely blonde woman walking in pace with you but a few feet ahead of you. Eve.

You didn’t have many lovers but you were sure you knew that look, you thought that he fancied her or maybe was curious about her. You steeled yourself and looked forward and increased your walking gate. You really wanted be done with the night. You weren’t his mother or his wife but you couldn’t help feeling a little sting. He didn’t seem to look at you like this...

You wanted to snap at someone. You almost didn’t notice Mr Wink approach you to get you to follow him. He think he found something but needed help picking it up. You smiled and followed him. He pointed at a spot somewhere but you couldn’t tell for sure, so you did your best to work out what he was pointing at. You got there within a few minutes. There was something strange about the item in front of you both. You radioed for Myka to come to find you. 

You weren’t surprised that Mr Wink had found something, his biomechanic eye saw things that your human eye couldn’t. You looked to the sound of the door opening and closing. Myka had come in bringing Eve with her. You felt Mr Wink gently pull you back as Myka approached the item, putting on a pair of purple vinyl gloves, then pulled out an evidence style bag of what looked like aluminum. She picked up the possible artifact and dropped it in the bag. It had little reaction, no sparks as you guess by her reaction. You weren’t sure what was supposed to happen but you were sure about Mr Wink. You trusted him. He had Nuada’s best interest in heart and you he would have your back when you needed him, you decidedly and instinctively had his. 

“This may not be the artifact.” She assessed. You didn’t want to argue with a seasoned agent, however, you didn’t know how to explain your gut feeling.

You turned to face the door that had now opened again, allowing the entire twos groups to enter the room. Myka explained, and Pete said “So, now what? We can’t spend all night and tomorrow looking for the artifact.” 

“I think it’s part of the artifact, or at least reacting to it. There are other Royal Palaces in Paris! I think we get Eve to hold or at least touch it.” She wasn’t surprised that you knew what her ‘Warehouse gift’ was. Her ‘gift’ had nothing to do with the Warehouse but it came with what she was. She knew a bit about you too. Everyone just stared at you. “Come on, people!” You stalked over to Pete, grabbed his purple gloves, put them on and took the item from the aluminum bag and asked Eve with a raised eyebrow. There were a few people who tried to stop you, but Mr Wink and Hellboy stood for you. Daring them to try. 

She smiled gently and held the item in her hands. “This item is 250 years old, French, and not complete.” She turned a few heads at her words. 

“What do you mean; ‘not complete’?” Pete asked, “and how would you know that?” 

You smiled at her. Placing the item back in the aluminium bag, you turned to Myka, “There are more Palaces in France than just this one...So it would follow that the artefact would be artefacts.” You took your gloves off and gave them back to Pete. “The Louvre is a perfect example.” You said facing him but talking to everyone. 

“What do you mean the Louvre? The Louvre is a museum.” He responded quickly, in a kind of know it all tone. 

You turned to ask Myka, “Is he like this all the time?” She smiled at you, signalling that she knew what you meant. 

Myka answered for you, “The Louvre was actually originally a Royal residence.” 

You continued, “The Palais du Louvre, build something after 1750. Louvre is in regards to the palaces window dressings. I think that this ‘artefact’ is part of a set or perhaps parts of it are in other palaces in Paris.” 

Pete chipped in, “but that doesn’t explain how they know this?” Referring to Eve, Mr Wink and yourself. Normally you wouldn’t have any of your group being questioned in this way but Eve wasn’t one of your people and she could handle herself. 

You decided to hold your tongue, but you wanted to be done with this. You were tired. You could even feel how tired Liz was. You certainly felt how Tired Nuala was. You wanted Nuada to get some sleep too, even though his warrior’s training allowed him to stay awake when he needed to. Pushing his body so soon after waking up from a coma wasn’t something that you would allow, regardless if he outranked you or not. It must have been an hour or two to sunrise. You suspected that Eve needed to get somewhere safe and soon. 

You spoke up clearly, “ok, let’s bag the item and call it a night and then regroup tomorrow night.” The others mummers thankfully. 

Pete chuckled as he tried to stop your group already half in the hallway, “wait, wait!” He smiles, trying to get you and your group to stay. 

“Pete, I get that there’s a job to finish but I’m not going to allow my people to exert themselves more than they have already. I suspect that our new acquaintance also needs to sleep. I’m not going to allow my people to get sick.” You opened up the second door to tell them to leave the room. “We can formulate and regroup tomorrow evening. Till then I’m in charge of what my people do.” You nodded for them to follow. “Come along, we’ll give you a ride as far as we can.” 

You smiled at Myka when she saw the sense of your words. You asked Eve if she had any accommodations nearby, she did and it was very close by and on your way back to town. You were pleased to offer her a ride, save her the walk and the risk of being caught in the early daylight. 

You dropped her off, and got confirmation and directions from Claudia to the place where you would be hibernating for the rest of the day. You didn’t know why you were so surprised that there was food stocked in the communal kitchen. You had a suite connected to 2 similar other rooms by a large kitchen. You silently blessed Claudia. You took a room with a decent sized bedroom for yourself and Nuada, while Nuala took the similar sized bed next to yours for herself and Helena. Meyers and Abe took the next room and the bedroom left was for Mr Wink. Hellboy and Liz took the suite next door. 

You would shower later, but first you needed to take a road call for anyone who needed medical attention. You silently asked Helena to make sure that Nuada didn’t take off but to stay awake for you to look him over. You were still in charge of his health and life. You would ease up when you were certain that a simple cold wouldn’t flatten him down. He was certainly stubborn but he didn’t have a choice. He waited till his turn. You didn’t have to keep him waiting long. “You seemed to get along with Eve!” He responded that although she was fascinating, he wasn’t interested in her. It wouldn’t have mattered, she was married. You had suspected that she was. 

He grumbled at having to wait for a human to look at and touch his naked body. You told him to save it. You knew that he didn’t want you around him but till he was completely healthy again, you had to remain at his side and bound to him and his sister. 

“You’re what?” He barked at you, clearly wanted you to repeat what you told him, wanting an answer. You were startled. You remembered your task. He waited for you to respond. “Well, human?” His loud voice had attracted attention. 

“Well, what?” You finished looking him over and began to button his shirt up before putting away the stethoscope, and walking towards his bag to retrieve some pants for him to sleep in. You stared at him waiting for you to answer. The entire group was now watching him. You asked again, “Well, what?”

“What do you mean, We’ve been bound? Bound to whom exactly?” He asked you pointedly, knowing that his sister would want the same question answered.

Hellboy stood up, and walking confidently, and aggressively, alerting Meyers and Helen to do the same towards you both. You knew that Nuala knew, and thought that she would have told her brother. You hoped that you wouldn’t have to explain, not knowing the meaning of a binding in their Bethmooran Elvish culture.


	14. Finally a Result and Talks with Acquaintances.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The artefact problem is finally figured out, and some family friends come to help you out. You finally are able to get started on your own way ‘home.’ I know that the Grimm tv show timeline doesn’t exactly coincide with the Warehouse 13, Orphan Black and Guillermo Del Toro Hellboy timelines, but this is a fan fiction, so I’m going to pretend it does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Mike Mignola and Guillermo del Toro. Credit of WH13, Orphan Black and the Yautja goes to the proper people. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I enjoy a good comment. Thank You. Please leave a kudos.

He stared at him waiting for you to answer. The entire group was now watching him. 

You waited till you got annoyed, “This is getting ridiculous. I’m going to feed the puppies and then walk them.” You left with a little smile on your face. You wouldn’t have smiled that way if you knew what the binding meant. 

You got your shoes on and asked Nuala to join you. She obliged you even though you were both very tired. You wanted to ask her if she had a chance to speak to Abe privately. She hadn’t yet but she wasn’t as worried about what had happened a few days before. You smiled and turned to go back inside. The puppies had done what they needed to do. You quickly asked, quietly and far enough away from the watching eyes of the group, “what’s with your brother’s reaction to the binding? I’m sure that you know.” 

She was surprised by the question, she began to ask how, you told her, “The way you were sitting apart from Abe when I came into the main house for dinner that night.” You explained that the interesting way you met Abe that first night. You continued, “Does being bound to someone mean something particular to you?” She thought carefully and asked about the specific order of the binding. You told her honestly and simply, she smiled and told you. 

You fed the puppies and went to bed. You got in with Nuada, as you’ve done before, not thinking too much about it, while Nuala got in the bed next to you with Helena. Mr Wink waited for you four to be settled before finding himself a spot for the night. You weren’t awake long, you felt a body move next to you, and lean close to you. 

You woke up several hours later, a good sleep considering. You perched yourself up on your elbow, not a full sit up but enough to not be lying down. You sighed out and looked behind you and saw the empty bed beside you. Nuada was gone and the place where he had been wasn’t warm enough for him to have just gotten up and not cool enough to have been gone a while. You sat up and heard his sister’s voice behind you. “He went to walk the puppies. I shouldn’t be too long.” 

You turned around to face the bed and walked to the end to look for your bathroom bag. “Good morning,” you smiled gently and continued, “you’ll talk to him today?” She knew who and what you meant. 

She smiled and nodded. “We’ve just done it.” You were surprised, and pleased. You put your hand on your stomach and gently rubbed it. “My brother put your bag in the bathroom this morning when he took his.” 

Bobbing once, you turned around and padded your way to brush your teeth. “Thanks.” With your teeth brushed, you decided to shower, before lunch. You heard a noise from the bedroom, it wasn’t any of the others, most of them would announce themselves. The only person who wouldn’t would have been Mr Wink, the puppies and maybe Nuada. You leaned slowly out and grabbed the little fold up knife in your bathroom bag. Your wrist was stopped by a strong male hand, a very pale hand. 

Early mid afternoon, about an hour later, a knock came from the front door to the large multi-suite living room. Just as you, Helena, Meyers were going to sit down, just as Liz sighed happily having just sat down herself with the group for a group meal. You shook your head when Liz was about to go up. Everyone waited for another knock on the door to confirm what everyone thought they heard. You were sorely tempted to just sit down and let whoever was knocking to continue knocking till they just left. You didn’t want to deal with anyone else for a while. You heard a young woman call from her side of the door. It was Claudia. You smiled and went to the door to look through the peephole. She was with Artie, and they brought food. You smiled and opened the door to allow them entrance. You had never met the young intelligent and pretty woman but you had met Artie, and despite your dislike of humans, you liked these two people. You closed the door behind them. Pete wasn’t far behind but you managed to close the door and lock it in time. You didn’t mind Myka but Pete was too much to deal with so soon after waking up. You greeted Artie and introduced him to the others. You turned to the young woman, and smiled brightly at her. “Hello Claudia, it’s actually a pleasure to finally see your face.” She knew your face. You nodded for her to join the group. Two more chairs were found, two more place settings and space was made. 

You hadn’t yet met the young intelligent and pretty woman but you had met Artie, and despite your dislike of humans, you liked these two people. You closed the door behind them. Pete wasn’t far behind but you managed to close the door and lock it in time. You didn’t mind Myka but Pete was too much to deal with so soon after waking up. You greeted Artie and introduced him to the others. You turned to the young woman, and smiled brightly at her. “Hello Claudia, it’s actually a pleasure to meet you.” You greeted her with joy and warmth. 

She knew your voice as well. You nodded for her to join the group. Two more chairs were found, two more place settings and space was made. 

You sat with Nuada on one side and Claudia on the other side of you with Nuala next to her. She couldn’t believe her luck, she was sitting in front of 2 of her favourite ‘characters’ Hellboy and Abe. 

It turns out that the problem was not at Versailles but the main Parisian Palaces, in the kitchens, and with the silverware. The royal chefs each had their own recipe book, or at least there was one book that the royal chefs had with recipes that the royal family enjoyed, a recipe book that was added to over the different reigns. You didn’t know if it still existed to neutralized, and if it did, how it could be neutralized, such a valuable and rare old book would be priceless item belonging to the Parisians. 

You put down your cutlery, chewed, swallowed and ask, “so, what’s the artefact; The cutlery or the cookbook?”  
Artie answered the question, “I don’t know for sure, but it could be a dual artefact with an active component.” 

Hellboy asked, “with an active what?” 

You put your hand to your mouth and swallowed, and responded, “an active component. It means that there may be more than one part of the artefact, but one or both parts have to be used before either can be neutralized.” 

Very impressed, Artie smiled, and excitedly continued, “The latest reports indicate that the problem, or rather problems, are cuisine in nature.” He handed Claudia a folder to hand to you to look at, you took the folder as you put down your coffee mug. 

You could feel Nuada look over your shoulder, as you looked at the photos of Regal dinning sets, and a few old recipe books.” 

You looked at the photo inventory list, Versailles silverware, flatware and glassware circa 1600-1700, Louvre silverware, flatware and glassware circa 1678-1715. And a few other photos of the same items from different eras and corresponding palaces. That’s when something started bugging you. Each silverware set had been mixed up and switched from the different palaces. The silverware had to be sorted out and then sent back to the correct palaces, then monarch’s dinner table had to be set properly, then the royal chef had to make a recipe from the recipe book and served to to the King. Only problem was there were no more French Royals, or French Royal chefs. 

“Artie, am I reading these dates correctly?” You asked and pointed at the dates and handed the folder back to him.

A few moments later, it occurred to him, the dinning sets were all in the wrong places. Excitedly, “This has to be it, of course! Why didn’t I see it before?”

Half of the group stared at the bushy eyebrow eccentric man, and the others stared at you. You knew that the answer of what could be the problem was tied to the dinner ware being in the wrong palace. You just wasn’t sure if that was the whole solution. It wasn’t. The entire team, including Bering and Latimer, Claudia and Artie jumped in with your family on this.

The dinning sets, cutlery and glassware had all been washed, organized and been safely shelved in the proper palaces. You had now idea how you managed to get enough ‘Royal’ together to make it work. 4 palaces needed 4 monarchs and their consorts had to eat a feast with their courts from the Royal chef’s cookbook, on the monarchs serving and dinning set. You didn’t know how you even managed to convince Nuada to participate in such an overly opulent display of wealth and just about everything he despised about humanities royalty. You had to agree to feast at his side, when you offered him his choice of Palace. 

3 very special acquaintances came out to help you; Sean Renard, Adalind Schade and their daughter Diana Schade-Renard. You were very pleased and delighted with their pretty, charming and odd child. 

What the artefact, or artefacts in this case needed to be neutralized was, a multi-course feast needed to be prepared, and served on the tableware in each of the palaces where the disturbances were happening. The feast had to be served and eaten by royals and their courts. The problem was that the tableware and royal recipe books were not where the items originated from. Once everything was sorted and prepared, the feast was prepared.

You were very tired by the time it was done, half a week later. You were happy to be finally able to start the journey with your family to Scotland, even though this next part of the journey will take time, and could be very difficult and dangerous. The family had to take the slightly longer way around, to gather artefacts and alliances to help start your Warehouse. You would need friends, Warehouse agents, Regents from each of the different species and races you would be protecting and helping.

Sean called you over, wanting a word with you and his family. “Y/N, I’ve been hearing rather interesting reports of strange occurrences happening. I’m told by Artie that you’re setting up a Warehouse for the us?”

“Us?” You asked curiously, looking from the very tall Royal man, to the pretty woman with him. 

“For those who aren’t ‘human’?” The little girl answered. You smiled and chuckled to yourself. 

“Ah, yes. Yes I am!” You turned your head slightly to see Nuada and Artie join you. “It’s going to be in Scotland, I think.” You breathed in and sighed out. “We’ve got to take a route through Ireland, Wales, and through England, before heading up to Scotland.” 

You felt Nuada’s hand find the small of your back. You turned back to the tall handsome Police Captain side you. “Is there something you’re concerned about?” 

He nodded gravely, ‘Yes and no. There are some things my friends and I have that shouldn’t be left unguarded.” He gently pulled you closer to them in conversation. “I assume, that you know what we are?” He asked you, though Nuada and Artie could clearly hear. 

You had known Sean Renard all your life, and you’ve met Adalind recently. You’ve also met some of Captain Renard’s colleague’s a few years ago. You knew exactly who or what Sean Renard was and who his Detective Berkhardt was. You weren’t sure if Artie knew, but you knew what he meant, so you nodded.

He nodded in return, acknowledging your understanding. “Good. I have people would be very interested in helping you, people with skills who can be very helpful.”

You smiled, and sincerely responded, “Thank you, very much.”

You were very relieved that Sean offered help, it would be an incredible asset to have the help of Hexenbeists, Grimms, blubad and a fuchsbau apothecary setting up.


	15. New Shores, New Wounds and New Setbacks and Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group, now at least double in size make it to Kent, England. However the first week and missions don’t go smoothly. The strength of the bond between Nuada, Nuala and yourself are tested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Mike Mignola and Guillermo del Toro. Credit of WH13, Orphan Black and the Yautja goes to the proper people. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I enjoy a good comment. Thank You. Please leave a kudos.

You travelled on what you thought should have been a cargo plane but it wasn’t, it was something you knew that Sean had procured. It was a rather nice personal plane usually seen carrying important people like royalty. It was certainly intimate but spacious and surprisingly fit everything including the trucks and all the gear. You helped secure Mr Wink and the puppies, next to Helena and Nuala. You and your family finally made it after what seemed like years of traveling, despite only being a few hours since leaving France. You were pleased that you had the France part done with. However, it was time to move on to the next location from the places in Kent, on to London, at least for your group. 

When you landed and everything was unloaded, you drove to get the new vehicles that Claudia had arranged for you to get. Unsurprisingly, there were more driving to get to the first location where everyone would stay for a couple of nights. You were exhausted when you finally got to the transport plane to Kent, England. 

You had to stay to for a little while longer to collect some artifacts and business ties and some new alliances. You didn’t know why you weren’t surprised when you had met some many people who weren’t human, the very people you were going to be protecting and helping now. 

You were able to get loads of books, apothecary tools and things needed. Nuada had been upon arrival immediately was rather dominant about being the one who choose your own rooms, not that you minded him being insistent on being so close to you.

Certainly having several Grimms, some Wesen with you helped you a great deal in addition to the connections that the human Regents had. Mrs Frederic and Artie certainly knew a few people who were helpful. You had hoped that the process could be done as quietly as possible about what everyone was doing. Not just for their sakes, or yours, but for those you were trying to help. You could sense that if enough of the wrong people learnt what you were trying to achieve, it could put everyone at risk. The wrong people were the very justifiable reason why Nuada hated your species. It was a very good reason why you couldn’t judge or hate him for. 

Unfortunately a few were injured in Ireland and some were wounded on their way through Wales. It was very fortunate that Rosalie and her husband Monroe were not injured but was with some of those who were. It was a great relief to you that only one or 4 people had been injured. Everyone were supposed to regroup in a designated spot somewhere north of London but south of the Scottish border, but that will have to be delayed. Thankfully, Mr Wink and the young Diana was with you. You had grown very fond on both.

It was decided that you would meet up with those who were wounded and Rosalie and taken with you to collect the Warehouse. You had to find a place to regroup, where everyone could recover and could decide what to do together. There was plenty of work to get done and since the plan to divide and conquer wouldn’t work, a new course of action would be needed. Traveling to regroup with wounded was slow and frustrating. 

You finally found a secure location in Devon in the south of England. Not exactly near Scotland, as you had hoped but it was the best place to regroup. It was close enough to Ireland and Wales while it was still in England. You talked about whether it was better to regroup north of Devon or perhaps in Wales with the group with those who were with you and those who were traveling down from Wales and Ireland. 

It was time to prepare dinner for those you were staying with, when you cried out in great pain, for you were experiencing wounds inflicted upon Nuada. You suspected that you would have suffered the same wounds as he would since the binding. You dropped the large kitchen knife in your hand, fortunately Diana was able to stop the knife from nearly landing on your fingers. Adalind and Nuala rushed to your side, concerned. Nuala was able to calmly explain to Adalind what was happening to you. Nuala was able to tell you that Nuada could tell that you had been injure as he had. 

They were able to help you to lie down on a nearby recliner. Diana floated a blanket to cover you and a pillow to rest your head on. You gestured for her to sit with you, smilingly your thanks to her. 

You were happy that those in each group who weren’t wounded managed to get some good contacts made some artefacts were secured. Somehow it didn’t matter. Everyone wasn’t trained, or if they were had different training, not exactly a well organized team. It wasn’t anyone’s fault. You weren’t trained in any sort of combat and Diana and Kelly weren’t more than young children. Though Diana was probably the most potentially dangerous and powerful person in the group, despite her incredible youth. 

It was decided that those injured were to come to you in Devon and those who weren’t would continue with the original plan. Nuala and Liz supported this suggestion, as did Eve and Nick’s Grimm mother Kelly. You nodded and agreed easily. You knew that they were more than capable to get their jobs done without wounded to deal with. You could focus on your current work and let them do what they were good at. 

As Diana sat with you, she took your hand, and her eyes glowed purple, and suddenly the worst and majority of your 2nd hand inflicted wounds healed. You, then asked Diana to astral project herself to each of the groups to keep together in a room abandoned and hidden away with a bare wall. So you asked the young pretty girl sitting with you to bring you, your Warehouse bag. You opened it and find your Warehouse chalk, and key. You asked her to draw a door on a blank and open (unfurnished wall) in front of you. She drew the door knob and key hole, she returned and put away your chalk and took the key in your left hand with a cloth nearby in the bag. You wanted to rub off the chalk doorway when it was time to leave. You gave her the key to insert into the chalk keyhole. 

She turned the key and opened the door 3 or 4 times to where each of the groups where. You could have had everyone take a slow route to back to you but with the injured, it would be unwise. There was a point of taking the slow route, driving, to make contacts and collect artefacts, but with injured people, this was the only option. 

Everyone came through the door, some 2 at once, someone helping a wounded agent. Each time, each group expressed their surprise and concern at your sudden injury. You waited impatiently for Nuada to come through, till Diana came back to your side and handed you the key to put away. She told you that Nuada and the team he was with was not finished their tasked yet. You thanked her for relaying his message, but you were still anxious for his return. 

You were still bound to Nuada and you were still responsible for him and his sister. You were a little baffled at some of his unusual behaviour at times. He got a little overprotective of you when he thought he saw someone looking at you in a way he didn’t like. You didn’t know him as well as Nuala did, naturally but you somehow knew that this was a new behavioural thing with him. Your family noticed this small change as well. 

You sat at the end of a table with Rosalie next to you at the end of a table herself, both of you with medical supplies and medicine out; 2 rows of people waiting to get their wounds tended to, and thankfully a quiet evening followed.

You awoke early the next morning when Diana appeared beside you, startling you awake. She stated that it was time for ‘your elvish husband’ to come home. She said that she would wait for Rosalie. 

Now used to Diana’s slightly odd approach to things, you got up and dressed. You found your key, and still a little stiff from the wounds, managed to walk to the chalk door in the common living room. You were extremely pleased to see those returning; and to see that Nuada had returned relatively unharmed, although surprisingly (to you) distressed and unhappy to see you had taken a good part of his wounds. You sighed and helped with the final lock up for the night before taking to bed with Nuada. Mission de-briefs would have to wait till morning. 

The following morning after the de-briefs and just before the lunch prep, Nuada started acting up again and you saw that Nuala had come to stand beside you where you stood with Helena beside you and Liz sitting just down the long table from you. You looked to the ethereally beautiful Bethmoran princess questioningly. 

She gently whispered to you that the woulds he received hadn’t healed up and were still bothering him. You nodded, and just as quietly asked about hers. She shook her head, hers were fine. You smiled at Nuala, and asked her to quietly ask Rosalie if she could come with her to your room, you would have a look at Nuada’s wound and you could use this chance to start learning more from Rosalie. You easily convinced the tall and strong warrior prince to follow you to your shared room so you could tend to him. 

You were sure surprised when you got back to your rooms, Nuada had made a good mess with the bed and bedsheets, and proceeded to find even more pillows and soft blankets. When Nuala arrived with Rosalie, you had to ask, “what the heck is he doing?” 

She was very pleased and amused by what the three of you were witnessing. You were watching in worried concern, Rosalie watched with amusing bafflement, and Nuala was laughing at her brother. She said that she believed that he was ‘nesting and preparing the marriage bed’. 

“Nesting?” You asked almost incredibly. You didn’t think that Elves ‘nested’ let alone that the males did. “Wedding bed?” 

She smiled, “yes, the men of my clan have to woo their mates and one of the things done is, well,” she pointed at her brother furiously running around the bed making it look more like a nest with each new item, “is this.” 

You looked on with compassion, he was doing his best to accomplish a biologically imperative task while wounded and in some pain. You went to him and stopped him. You took his hands, “Nuada, can you please sit down on the bed so I can tend to your wounds?” You coaxed him to do as you asked. He sat down and stared at your, what you thought was a plain and average, face, while you unbuckled his belt and got his tunic off as gently as you could. He sat in his muscular bodily glory, pale skinned, wounds indeed opened and some were fine but others were clearly giving him pain. You stood up straight but still in your spot close to him, a leg between his. “Rosalie?”

She smiled and looked him over with you. She looked thoughtful and you went to get some bandages and medical tape, while she got the ingredients to make a powder mixture to be put on the individual wounds. You cleaned his wounds, while Rosalie made the powder mixture. She handed it to you in a bowl and you took it from her and you stared at what you held you in your hand unsure of how to apply it. She smiled and put a chair for you to sit on. You went to wash your hands, returned and you picked up the bowl again and took a cut to size bandage and held your other hand up as well wondering how to apply.

Rosalie noticed your conundrum. “You use your fingers to put the powder on, then the bandage. The blood will keep the bandages on till you can tape them to his skin.” She told you, and you sighed out in understanding the now obvious. 

That’s when Diana appeared by your side, asking you what you were doing. You smiled at the young curious child. You weren’t afraid of what she could do, even though she was far more powerful than you could know, but you weren’t going to be afraid of her, nor were you going to treat her like she was a helpless ignorant annoying child. You enjoyed talking with her, and she with you. She liked you because you answered her questions with honest answers instead of giving her the usual adult ones. You enjoyed her company, which was unlike the company of most children.

You rubbed the powder mixture on each of Nuada’s wounds before placing the bandages, asking him to hold two in place so you could tape each as you went. You blush under his gaze, in such an intimate interaction between a guy and a girl. This was another moment when you weren’t just anyone but someone he almost despised for your ability to soothe him, to cause him to be concerned about you and frightened for your safety, for having such an effect on him. 

He spent so many years with only Mr Wink as his constant companion and friend, only concern for their own safety and each others, but now his long time friend was just as dedicated and loyal to you as he was to his elvish friend. He wondered why he needed you in the way that he did, he knew why he physiologically needed you, because he was bound to you, your life and his was bound, as you were bound to his sister. He wondered the other annoying reasons why he needed such a short, overweight and plain human ‘girl’. Why didn't he no longer mind? 

He still detested the human species, but he didn’t hate you, why? Why did he want you with him at all times? Why did he detest being separated from you when the group had to be in separate groups?   
Although you were grateful to have the help, the next few days passed quickly and slowly, which irritated Nuada; to have to rely on others and with the slow progress of the jobs ahead just to get the first lot of artefacts ready to place in the Warehouse before they can even start moving the Warehouse. 

You wondered if you could even pull it off, and if it would be manageable. You didn’t know if you would if any collected artefacts in the Warehouse would travel within the building as it moved, however it was going to be moved. You certainly hoped that it wouldn’t have to be moved like a regular building. You wondered how you were going to neutralize the artefacts collected prior to the Warehouse arriving in the new location. You decided to join the group for dinner prep and would worry about what lay ahead later. 

You would have to ask Helena, Nuada and Guan-Thwei to train you to at least be able to defend yourself. You knew that you weren’t going to be able to train to a special ops military level but some basic training was a better than nothing. 

That afternoon, you remembered the envelope of documents that Mrs Frederic handed you in France. Diana sat between you and Nuada, while the entire group sat with you in the large open common room living room. Some had beers, others had wine, some were in the kitchen making snacks. But there was just a calm happy atmosphere, with good people and conversations. You were even happy when you realized that Guan-Thwei had joined you when he and Mr Wink started laughing, causing your new friends to arm themselves. 

You calmed their nerves, and they sat back down. You thanked Diana for bringing the envelope with her. You opened it with her, Nuada affectionately looking on, and you took the contents out, and with everything the others had collected, discussions began with the newest group members and your family. Perhaps, someone could think of a way to prevent anyone being ambushed to injured again. Whatever the end result, you hoped that you wouldn’t be left lonely with your small group of family at the end.

Nuada felt like he somehow had found some peace since he woke up. He was still angry and committed to his cause of helping those who weren’t human, but he was more at peace. You walked silently at his side, each with a puppy at the end of a leash held by both of you. Mr Wink and Helena not far away. 

He didn’t know why he wanted you close to him, just that he did. You looked at him, you asked him if he wanted to make an offering. It had been awhile since he would have been able to himself and probably at least a week since you had on his behalf. He did, so when you returned to your room, you helped him to make a little offering spot somewhere out back of where you were staying and then helping him do the offering, watching him as he did it. You were curious about how he did it, such tasks were lost to humans for centuries. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you'd like, I enjoy a good comment. Thank You. Please leave a kudos.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trubel causes some herself. You share some well founded concerns with Nuada. You feel it’s time to get things going. Please pick up after your pets in whichever city you’re in according to your cities laws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Mike Mignola and Guillermo del Toro. Credit of WH13, Orphan Black and the Yautja goes to the proper people. Please leave kudos and a comment, I enjoy a good comment. Thank You.

You returned after making an offering, with the documents Diana retrieved for to discuss the plan for the new Warehouse. There were a few questions from the American Grimm ‘team’ about the Warehouse, which your ‘team’ answered the best they could. A inquiry about whether your warehouse would house Wesen artefacts was poised, it raised a few questions from your group to the new group, causing you to smile to yourself. Of course everyone would have questions about the other. You now realized now that you were a very special Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen. You now were on your way to begin a unprecedented walk between several worlds that hadn’t converged before but still existed at the same time mostly separated but occasionally overlapping worlds. Now to be permanently one world for you and your family. 

You were brought out of your thoughts when you heard Nuada’s voice calling you back in your mind. You came round to hearing several people debating whether or not the ‘Grimms’ should answer anything at all. You looked to Sean Renard, your oldest friend, who smiled back poignantly, raising an eyebrow. You spoke up. “Oy!” You belted out, causing silence. “Answers will be given. You will give answers to get your own questions answered.” You said at the young woman Grimm. You didn’t care for her aggressiveness, but you weren’t going to make room for it unnecessarily. You had enough in your own group without needing her seemingly unfounded aggression. It wasn’t just that you were feeling protective of your family, you didn’t appreciate her making things difficult for no reason. You would have been happy with just 3 Grimms and the Wesen and the 2 Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen, but you didn’t really want her joining. She was too unnecessarily aggressive. 

The other Grimms holding her back had managed to hold her, while the Wesen present managed to calm her or get in-between you and her enough to offer additional protection to those of your family who did. She finally sat down, as she opened her mouth to say something, “look, I don’t know about those you came with, but my family and I don’t need or have time for your unnecessary aggression. You have no right to demand anyone return with you, these are my people, this is our mission, not your people or your mission. So sit down.” You took a deep breath, and when you were able to calmly continue, you looked to Eve, “is she going to be a danger to those we’re trying to help?” 

Eve looked at her almost robotically, and responded, “I don’t know.”

You sighed, and walked away, towards Hellboy, who was now trying to get your attention. “Would she really be expecting us to separate and go with her?” He asked clearly concerned, justified. 

You sighed, calmly, “I don’t know. But if she did, it wouldn’t matter. We stayed together. All of us. You remember what I said just after we met, ‘We decide together, and we stay together, no excuses’.” You paused a moment, knowing what Helboy was going to say, “I know that we travel in multiple vehicles, but we travel together. We stay together, no exceptions, till we get there and set up. If she’s so damn determined to have one of us go with her, then she comes with us.” 

Nuada pipped up behind you, “I know my opinion wasn’t asked for or wanted, but I absolutely advice against that.” Meyers, Helena and Abe agreed with him. 

“Yes I would agree, there are others that would be better additions to our group than her.” Eve, Rosalee and Monroe would be far preferable, you’d even like to have Diana join if she was older. You turned back to the others, to see Eve watching you. You found her very interesting.

Your attention was brought back to the Americans by the male Grimm, Nick. “I’m sorry about that, Trubel is very young, she speaks for herself.” You smiled your ‘thanks’ and waited for Liz and HB to decide if they accepted his apology. They did, and you sighed peacefully. You followed Nuada, back to where you were sitting before, with the Warehouse briefing envelope in the crook of your arm. You did want their help, but not hers, you didn’t need her risking everything. You could see and sense that they all like this young female Grimm but they were suddenly wary of her sudden outburst. 

Thankfully the older blond Grimm, Marie, suggested that having dinner would be a better idea, first. You were very grateful. You were pleasantly surprised when the guys started cooking, giving you time to checkin on Liz, Nuala and Helena. You knew that Diana was by your side without needing to check. You could feel Eve watch you. You couldn’t yet tell that the older Grimm sisters also watched you, impressed that you stood ground against the young Grimm. 

You returned to your pre-dinner spot with Nuada, and Helena and your family. Eve joined you, asking questions in genuine curiosity for you and your family and what you were tasked to do. You got to know Eve a little better, you liked her. You would have really appreciated having someone like her with you. You soon noticed that Monroe and Rosalee had joined you, and then Marie, then Wu and Griffin, and then slowly the others followed and sat in clusters new by, not really facing you like an audience but in a pattern that allows them to talk among themselves but to join your conversation too. You were listening to Helena talk battle stories, when you saw from the corner of your eye Nick return with Adalind, Sean, followed by Nick’s mother and Trubel. Trubel looked contrite, and you didn’t need to know why. Kelly looked really annoyed and Nick looked a little deflated. 

You turned your attention back to the conversation, when it changed topic. Eve had got your attention when you failed to answer a question from the blutbad-fuschbau couple to your left. “Hmm, sorry. What was the question?” You asked snapping your eyes back to the lovely couple in front of you. 

“Where exactly is this new Warehouse going to be?”

An excellent question. Not one that was discussed a great deal, since there wasn’t much time to. “The only real discuss we’ve had to ‘where’ is definitely in Scotland. I was hoping that perhaps somewhere in Ireland, preferably, or Scotland. Maybe somewhere in England if need be.” You took the drink Nuada had brought you with a ‘Thank you.’ You continued, “I’ve got family land in each country,” you took a small sip and swallowed, “I know that the previous Kehrseite Warehouse was located in London before moving to the States. But we know that when the time comes, the current Caretaker to the current Warehouse will come to meet us at the location and we’ll begin the process of waking the London Warehouse up, and complete the transfer process. But the best location is somewhere in the Highlands of Scotland seems to be the best choice so far.” 

“Transfer process?” asked Detective Griffin, asking a question on most of their minds. 

Baffled at the question, rather at how to answer the question. You blinked, and chuffed to yourself. You didn’t know completely yourself. You tried your best with what you knew and understood. You didn’t need to explain what the Warehouse was for, actually, it turns out you did. “How much do you know of what we’re doing?”

He shook his head and shrugged. You nodded your head, and began best you could, “ok, I’ll try my best.” You stood up and walked to your room suddenly, whispering to Diana to come and ‘help’ you. You both returned with your Tardis vintage medical bag. Those of your family smiled to themselves, they knew what was in the bag. You placed the bag on the little coffee table between where you sat and Hank. You raised your eyebrow in ‘ready?’ with a smile. He leaned back with amusement. The others looked on with curiosity. “Artefacts?” You asked. You decided to Mary Poppins a something out of the bag. A Yuatja warrior staff.

“Woah!” He remarked, clearly in awe and impressed. 

“This bag is an artefact. One of the harmless ones.” You waited for him to sit down. You handed Guan-Thwei his staff. You tilled your head to one side for a second before straightening it again. “There are many artefacts in the Kehrseite world, and the world I’m now in, and I’m sure that there are many Wesen artefacts.” You took another drink sip. “Sadly in the human world, for every one harmless or helpful artefacts, there are maybe 5 to 10 dangerous and harmful artefacts.” You paused, for a moment, when Monroe took his turn.

“Which is what you doing?” 

You nodded, “yes, well, what ‘we’ are doing?” Referring to your family. “Right now, we’re trying to collect, identify and neutralize the artefacts till we can safely contain them.” You took a pause. “Which is where the Warehouse comes in. I can’t express how much the knowledge of the Warehouse must be kept secret. The Kehrseite Warehouse and the not-Kehrseite Warehouse. For everyone’s sakes. There are so many lives at stake.” 

“Why? If there are artefacts that can help people, why lock them up?” Wu asked.

“Because, the most harmless artefact, created out of goodness and pure desire to help and goodness, will be dangerous in the worst hands. There is the original rod of Asclepius.” 

Rosalee nodded her head, she did know what it was. “It’s supposed to have the power to heal, but the snake coiled around it comes to life and snaps at anyone trying to touch it. It’s the symbol on Ambulances.” 

As if to expand on your point further, “Jack the Ripper’s lantern, Lizzie Borden’s compact, Masonry for London’s House of Commons, Typhoid Mary’s knife.” 

Hank Griffin raised his hand, and asked,“The masonry for London’s House of Commons?” 

Sean Renard informed that the House of Commons in London was bombed in WWII. You nodded, and continued, “and a piece of that masonry, a piece with Roman numbers, was imbued with all the hatred of the Nazi’s?” You sat down, “The masonry in the Warehouse,” you nodded your head to the left to mean the other Warehouse, “is a dangerous artefact capable of powering a bomb that could fit in a wheelchair but powerful enough to really do some damage.” You caught the nervous and justified worried glances. “Hopefully we won’t encounter anything of that sort.” You had a little more of your drink and leant back in your seat. “The new Warehouse, our warehouse will also have protocols and goo to neutralize and secure artefacts to keep any problematic artefacts from causing trouble.

You sighed, wondering how much longer that you would be staying at your current location. You didn’t want to rush it and fail miserably because you and your family didn’t train properly, but you wanted to get a move on. You wondered how you would have your Warehouse set up, what kind of agents you would have. The human Warehouse had the benefit of over 50 years to get the kinks out, have their pick of already well trained agents and have their layout already set up. The whole idea of starting a new non-Kehrseite Warehouse from scratch was daunting and exciting. 

It was getting very late when you put everything back into the envelope and everyone said their ‘good nights!’ You said your ‘good nights’ to your family just as each of you went into your respective rooms. You wanted to brush your teeth before walking and feeding the dogs with Nuada. 

“What are you thinking about so deeply, little human?” He asked gently and with humour, bringing you out of your thoughts. 

“hmm?” You asked, to have the question repeated, he did. You freely told him of your thoughts. “I think we’re just crawling around the task. I don’t know how prepared we are, and we really need to be.” 

Your group didn’t have any really way to contain or transport any of the artefacts found, there weren’t any protocols, no real uniform training. No layout for the new Warehouse for when it was set up for you, no way to secure the artefacts. No plans for living quarters, no source of income, which will be desperately needing a lot of. No source of food or supplies set up and ready. He patiently and thoughtfully listened to your concerns. Concerns you wanted to talk to your family, the family you shared with him. You weren’t doing this just because it was your job, you were doing this because you cared about your new family and Nuada. Nuada’s people and the peoples he cared about, non-human people. People you would have to care about now. You sighed, and noticed that he was smirking and trying to smoother his laughs. You shook your head in confusion and knitted your eyebrows. “What are you laughing at me?”

He flat out smiled at you, you know that sinfully beautiful smile, “I’m not laughing at you?” You just shook your head again and shrugged to ask ‘what then?’ 

“I’m just amazed how much I care for you, a human!” He finished amazed himself. 

Did you hear him correctly, he cares for you? You thought he merely tolerated you, maybe liked you. “What?” You asked incredulous. You walked through the door he held open for you upon your return from the walk. He chuckled, in agreement, “I know!” 

“I’m not keen on having to work with and learn from humans, though.”

“Human. Which humans?” You were wondering which humans he was talking about, “I thought you made peace with Liz, Helena and Meyers?” 

You fed the dogs while Nuada changed for bed. You stretched your neck and back after getting your bed clothes on, then you mindlessly wandered into bed next to Nuada. 

It was his turn to shake his head, “I don’t mean them.” He leaned back on his pillow properly.

“Who do you mean? The human warehouse people?” You asked. 

He wobbled his head. “I don’t particularly like them, but I can tolerate them enough as I don’t have to see them often.” He paused a moment and fidgeted with his covers. 

“Who do you mean then?” You asked curious as you watched the growing puppies fidget and circle their mats. “I think we need to stop procrastinating. About finding artefacts, and gathering contacts and alliances.” 

He smiled at what you were watching, “I agree.” He leaned back and took a breath. “I don’t like the new people, like that aggressive dark haired woman.” You looked at him wondering if he knew. “I will easily say that I was pleased when the dark haired law man and older woman ordered to leave.” That was news to you. 

“She’s gone?” He nodded. You didn’t notice that she was gone after dinner, but you were pleased she was. She would only caused problems. Problems you and your family didn’t need. “Good. She’s not the kind of help we need or want.” You scooted down to lie back properly. You turned over to turn off your bedside lamp. “Wait, humans? How many ‘human’ humans do you think there are with us?” 

“Aren’t they all humans? How many types of ‘human’ is there?” He asked a little baffled, looking down at you. He had also shuffled down but was perched up on his arm, so his hips were next to yours and his head was almost above yours. 

You smiled, a little affectionately. Finally something you knew that this beautiful cultured educated ‘ancient’ Elven prince knew. “There is more than one type of human.” He raised an eyebrow, and smiled his gorgeous smile again. Gosh, you could watch him smile like that anytime. You raised your left hand to rub his right arm and traced his should to bring your hand to touch his beautifully defined chest, to where he wore a bandage. “I need to change your dressings in the morning.” 

He lifted your left wrist in his right hand and turn your hand over to hold your palm in his, still smiling, but his voice suddenly got deeper, more beautiful. “You’re changing the subject.” That was rich of him to say. “What do we need to get together to move the process along?” 

“The ‘humans’ as you called them, aren’t all ‘human’ human.” He knitted his eyebrows to ask you to explain. You didn’t understand how he couldn’t know about Wesen, and the different types of humans, surely there were more than one type of Elves. Literature was full of different and conflicting types of Elves, Trolls, Goblins, surely he had to have come across the Grimm fairy tales in the original or in Ancient German or another language. How could someone as old as you thought Nuada was could think that there was only one type of human. Even you, a somewhat sheltered human of 20 something years at least knew about different types of humans and Wesen. Sean was certainly an avuncular of sorts, he was practically a godparent. You even knew Marie Kessler and her sister Kelly Burkhardt. You met Marie at a library a few years ago. She would keep an eye on you when you came into hide in her library when someone was following you. This someone turned out to be a dangerous Wesen, a Wesen she taught you how to dispatch, when you stayed with her. Rosalee and Monroe probably were 2 of your favourite Wesen, beside Eve, and Bud, an Eisbiber. 

“In the morning, we need to talk.” He amusedly alerted you to the fact that you were talking with him now. You laughed, and playfully bumped him with the hand of yours he held. “I meant with the family and the others. There’s something I would like them to help explain, it has to due with why we’re setting up our Warehouse. Or rather, who we’re also setting up our Warehouse for. We’ll make a list tomorrow and I’ll talk to Artie and Claudia about what we’ll need, what we haven’t thought of and where we can get what we need.” He nodded, and reached over to turn your lamp off, before putting your still holding hands at his side. He laid flat back and turned his light off, pulled you close and you fell asleep close to him, with your body lying on your side flush against his body like a ‘T’. 

You awoke in the morning, when you were startled by Diana, or at least you thought it was Diana. You didn’t know how powerful the young pleasant child was, but you were very interested in who she would become as an adult. You brushed your teeth, walked the dogs. You could tell that Nuada was thinking about what a strange little human Diana was. “Nuada, do you really think that Diana’s human?” He was startled by the question, not the question itself but that you knew to ask it.

“I was beginning to wonder about her.” You smiled. 

“Well, I’ve known her father practically my entire life, and her parents have had a heated and complicated relationship.”

You both turned around when the dogs had done what they needed to. “Are her parents together? They don’t act like it.” 

“I don’t think so. I’m not going to ask.” You gave him a look, to tell him that you were sure that whatever relationship they had did not end well. You walked back through your shared room and out the interior bedroom door to find Helen and Abe approaching your door. “Morning.” They greeted you back, clearly needing both of your attention. “What’s up? Please say that no-one’s been injured.” 

“No! Strange American Warehouse girl and funny father are here.” Helena told you. 

Nuada was about to ask, “what?!” You laughed lightly to yourself. 

“The young lady Claudia and Mr Neilson are here from the Warehouse. They say they need to speak to all of us.” He waved for you and the prince to follow you. “Please come. I think it’s important.” You all followed, with the dogs trotting behind happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment, I enjoy a good comment. Thank You.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you'd like, I enjoy a good comment. Thank You. Please leave a kudos.


End file.
